House of Anubis  House of Girls, House of Loves?
by justswim729
Summary: What happens when Nina and Fabian spend summer together at Anubis House? When New Girls Arrive? Who will win Fabian's heart? It is love? Rated T for possible language and adult situations. Enjoy! Review! NinaxFabianxOC Love Triangle?
1. Chapter 1

_Hey! This is my second fan fiction! I'm not sure where its headed, so, let's see! Here we go!_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the original characters or HOA. **_

_xxx_

**Chapter 1**

Nina's POV

I woke up to the sound of my alarm ringing and Amber's blow-dryer as she perfected her hair. She didn't seem like the one to wake-up early, but, as no one knew she was an early bird. I mean, in her words, 'When else would I be able to get beautified in peace?' I guess today was the day. The day Joy Returned. I was excited, but not as much as Patricia, for she was basically bouncing off the walls. I was nervous at the same time. One day, she called Fabian "Fabes" in the video chat. My relationship, or atleast my romantic relationship, just started with Fabian. I just worried she will, some how, win him back. Amber turned off her blow-dryer and went downstairs, where everyone else was eating. I heard Fabian asked where I was then when Amber had said I was still asleep, I heard his chair push back and heard his footsteps gently coming up the stairs.

"Nina?" He whispered quietly, as I pretended to be asleep. "Time to get up."

"Do I have to? It's a Saturday." I groaned, playfully, as I tossed a pillow at him.

"Yes, you do." He laughed and sat on the side of my bed. I sat up. "Woa." He said, backing away looking scared. "Turn around." He said, grabbing my brush and, since he obviously couldn't handle the mess my hair was in, he brushed my hair. It was sweet in my opinion.

Fabian's POV

Brushing her hair was something to do, just to kill time and avoid the subject. Joy. I mean yeah, we dated, but, now my hearts with Nina and I have to tell her that. I finished brushing out her matted hair and she turned around. I took a deep breath and said, "Nina? I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" She looked concerned. Just then we heard Patricia scream. "JOY!" as we heard the door open and heard the gravel crush under her feet as she ran outside to meet her. I have to get this in! I thought.

"Ok, Nina." I said, "Before you came, Joy and I were dating. But," I saw the shocked look on her face. "I never felt the sparks I feel with you, being with her. She's over and done with, okay?"

"I get it, Fabes." Nina smiled. Thank God! "Now what do you say I go meet Joy?" I smiled and got up, holding my hand out for Nina's. She smiled. Man, I love her. I'm just worried about what Joy will do, when she sees me with Nina. Great.

**How'd you like it? I thought it was okay. Sorry I was short, But more chapters should arrive in 7-8 hrs! Woo! Its Friday! Lotta Writin' tonight **** REVIEW PULEEEESE! Luv Ya. xxxHannah**


	2. Chapter 2

_**OMG! I didn't realize how short Chapter 1 was! I'm Sorry! Well, Here ya go! I think this will be longer?**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything!**_

**Chapter 2**

Fabian's POV

"Where's Fabian?" Joy asked after her and Patricia had calmed down.

"FABIAN!" I heard Patricia call Fabian's name.

"Yes?" Fabian appeared at the top of the steps, holding Nina's hand. Nina tightened her grip on my hand. I squeeze back, letting her know that everything would be okay.

"Fabes!" Joy screamed as she ran up the stairs. "I've missed you!"

"Same here Joy!" Fabian said. "Oh, Joy? This is Nina. She came after you left." Fabian smiled, lifting Nina's hand.

"Hi, Nina." Joy smiled warmly. She didn't seem to mind the fact the Fabian was holding her hand.

Nina took a deep breath and said, "Hi Joy." She returned the smile. _Wow. This was going great! Joy hasn't tried to kill Nina yet!_ I thought.

"Come on, girls." Fabian smiled, "Let's head into the common room. We can talk there." Fabian led Nina into the common room and Joy and the rest of the house followed.

Nina's POV

"So, Nina." Joy said to me, "How long have you too been dating?" Joy smiled.

"Uh…" I giggled and blushed, I must have looked like a complete idiot!

"2 weeks." Fabian answered for me, blushing and squeezing my hand.

"Aww!" Amber said. "You guys are just so amazingly cute!" She giggled.

"Yea. You are cute." Joy half-smiled, showing she wanted Fabian.

"Well. Even though I am loving every minute of this 'cute fest' I need my sleep." Mick stood up, "Nice to see you again Joy." Mick grabbed Mara's hand and led her into his room after she had said her 'goodnights.' Jerome and Alfie mimicked Mick and headed to their room.

"You coming Nin?" Amber turned around and asked before she went upstairs.

"Be up in a minute." I replied. Amber winked and then left up the stairs.

Nina rested her head on Fabian's shoulder. A moment later, Joy coughed, telling me to sit up.

"Well. I'm tired." Joy said. Joy got up, waved goodnight and left.

Victor was out for the night and would be back in a few days, so Trudy had lifted their curfew. **(A/N Brace yourself! Fluffyness ahead!) **

"I'm going to get a drink, want anything?" I asked.

"Nah. I'm good." Fabian got up anyway, following , me into the kitchen. I grabbed a cup of water, took a drink then sat it on the table.

Fabian's POV

Man, She was beautiful. Her long dirty blonde hair circling her face. She was all mine. _Wow. She's really pretty, _I thought to myself. Oh no. "Did I just say that outloud?" I asked but, by the size of the giant smile on her face, I knew the answer. She shook her head. "Oh." I blushed, smiling like an idiot. Things grew quiet, a strange silence filled the room. I was staring straight into her eyes, she was staring back. Our eyes met and I kissed her. Our "full-out make-out session" (as Amber would call it) lasted about a minute or two until Trudy walked in.

"Ooh. Sorry you two." Trudy said, "Just grabbing some water." Trudy filled a cup with water and left upstairs. "OH!" She said, walking back into the kitchen. "Fabian, Mara is sleeping in Mick's room tonight and, Nina, Amber is sleeping in Patricia and Joy's room. So, unless you want to sleep on the couch, you could go up to Nina's room?"

"Ok. Thanks Trudy." I said. "Well…" I turned towards Nina once Trudy was gone. But, before I knew it, Nina's arms were wrapping around me. "What's this for?" I said, embracing her.

"Oh, Just for being you." She smiled.

I picked her up, carried her 'wedding-style' through the kitchen and upstairs into her room. I laid her on her bed and sat there, kissing her. I left to grab my pajamas and she put on hers. When I got to my room, I knocked on the door, being careful not to interrupt his time with Mara. "One sec!" He called, I could clearly here him retreat from kissing her before he started talking. "You have to! Sit on the floor!" Mara said, "If you don't he'll get suspicious!" Enough of this, the more time I waste here the less time I have with Nina. I opened the door to find Mara laying there in bed next to Mick. Once she saw me, she freaked out and kicked Mick, knocking him onto the floor. "Ow! Mara! What was that?" he asked. I laughed, grabbed my stuff and before heading out turned to Mara and Mick and said, "Have Fun!" I heard Mara say to him. "See! I told you he would do tha-" Mick cut her off and, again, they started kissing. I walked back upstairs to Nina and knocked on her door.

Nina's POV

"Come in!" I hollered as I laid my hairbrush down and my heart raced. Man, I love him. He walked in and smiled. He already had his t-shirt and navy blue loose sport shorts. While, Me, I had on my navy blue spaghetti strap tank top on and my silk white pajama shorts with navy blue and black dots. I had my hair resting on my shoulder as he stared at me. I snapped, pulling his eyes from my boobs to my face. Sometimes, guys can be such pigs. But, sweet little pigs that you can cuddle with.

"Sorry. I was just uh…um…uh." He murmured as his eyes lowered again but, once he realized, he looked at my face again. "Sorry. Won't you be cold in that?" He asked, trying to change the subject.

"Fabian? It's 75 degrees in here and it's almost summer."

"Oh. Sorry." He blushed for the thousandth time tonight. "So, Can't wait until summer break! I'm not going away, and neither are you so, most of the time we will be here by ourselves. Well, with Trudy." He laughed.

"Me too! It'll be so much fun!" I laughed. "Mmkay. I'm sleepy. Let's go to bed." I laid down in bed, not even bothering to pull down the covers do to the temperature and the fact that Fabian will have his arm around me. Yay!

**Ok! What do you guys think? More? Well, See that little button down there? It says "Review" well, I'm not going to updated until you have clicked the crud out of it. NextUpdate: 20 Reviews! Good Luck!**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Here's Chapter 3! It's okay. You don't HAVE to comment. ;)**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything.**_

**Chapter 3**

Fabian's POV

"Good Night, Nina." I said as I climbed in bed next to her, put my arm around her and kissed her.

"Good Night, Fabian." She smiled and kissed me back. "What do you plan on doing for break? After all, Spring Break starts in a week. All the others are going away, but I'm st-" I cut her off.

"You're staying here. With me." I smiled at her and she kissed me again. "It looks like it will be me, you and Trudy. Victor's going away too, right?"

"Yea. Well, Like you said before, I'm tired. Let's sleep." I said before kissing her, again. She kissed me back and before we knew it, we were asleep.

Nina's POV

The last I remember is kissing Fabian Good Night. Now, I see him next to me, still asleep, while the others sit in corners of the rooms giggling and using the cell phones to take pictures of us. I nudged Fabian, half asleep once I realized what they were doing.

"Fabi-" I said, he cut me off.

"I know, I know. I've been awake for the past 20 minutes. They aren't watching that closely. They are mainly giggling and making up names for us. So far they have got 'Fabina' & 'Fina' See. They haven't even noticed we are over here talking."

"Actually, Fabian?" Patricia waved her hand. "We aren't as dumb as you think. We've been spying on you guys all night. ALL NIGHT. Right now, my phone is holding 6 hours of video."

"Mines got 6 hrs. 5 min!" Alfie said from the opposite corner.

"We know you and Nina, Hi Nina, are awake." Patricia said to us.

"Where's Joy?" Fabian asked, looking around.

"She just came by to get her stuff. Her parents decided that she will come back next year." Patricia seemed disappointed, but soon shook it off. "Good Morning Nina." She repeated.

"Good Morning." I said, waving to her with my eyes closed. Fabian turned my way and he pecked my lips and I returned it, time and time again, over and over until Alfie got up, "We should probably leave guys, before this gets too…ew." He said. Just to get them ALL out, I kissed Fabian again as he rolled over on top of me and started one of those "make-out sessions."

Sure enough, Amber stood up and said "Here it goes. Another make out session. Let's go." Everyone got up and followed Amber downstairs towards breakfast. As soon, as they were gone, Fabian and I burst into laughter, almost falling out of bed.

I sat up. "We should probably head downstairs, Ya Think?" I said.

"Yea. We should." He pecked my lips one more time and got out of bed, holding the door open for me. I winked at him then and held his hand as I walked downstairs.

Fabian's POV

Wow. Nina's Amazing. She grabbed my hand and led me downstairs into the common room, where everyone was sitting, watching our video. They had it connected to the flat screen. Great. Everyone sat there. Mick, Mara, Amber, Alfie, Jerome, Patricia and even Trudy, who had just took breakfast out of the oven. I looked at Nina, she just laughed and squeezed my hand. We walked over to a chair and I sat down, Nina sat on my lap.

"How are our two lovebirds this morning?" Jerome asked. Everyone giggled, even Trudy.

"Just as good as when you talked to us 10 minutes ago." I said, looking at Nina. Then focusing on the fast-forwarded movie.

"Wow. Fabian. You snore like crazy!" Alfie teased, watching the movie.

"Thanks, Alfie." Fabian said.

After 10 minutes of teasing as the movie fast-forwarded, Patricia let the movie play.

"I love you." I saw myself say to Nina as she slept. About 2 minutes later, Nina stirred, nudging me. We saw ourselves whisper to each other, although in the video, you couldn't hear us. Trudy stepped out when we started pecking at each other. At the point when I rolled over on top on Nina, Patricia turned the TV off. "We don't need to re-live that." She said.

**The next week pasted in a blur. Nothing good happened. Just a few occasional tests and quizzes. And more kissing. That was about it.**

Nina's POV

"Bye, Amber!" I said as I waved Good Bye.

"Do you promise to call me? Text me once you have that amazing bathing suit I picked out for you on. Okay? Send me pics!" Amber said, rushed.

"Promise." I hugged her.

As she hugged me back, she said bye to Trudy and Fabian, and ran out to her cab. We all waved her good bye.

"You know, there's a pool about two or three miles of campus. Wanna go?" Fabian asked, after checking with Trudy to make sure it was okay.

"That would be fun! Be right back!" I said as I ran upstairs to put my bathing suit on. I grabbed the new one Amber picked out, out of the bag. It was a red bikini. I put it on, pulled my hair up into a side pony tail with my red hair tie and slipped on my strapless, black cover up. I grabbed a red beach bag and filled it with two towels, sunscreen, two bottles of water, my phone and my iPod and speakers. I was ready to head to the pool and impress the love of my life. I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs. I walked over to Trudy in the kitchen while I waited for Fabian. Trudy handed me a bag filled with chips, cookies and sandwiches. I stuck the smaller food bag into my beach bag as Fabian climbed the stairs.

"Hey, Beau." I said. "Oh Gosh. Now I sound like Amber." I laughed. "Hey, Fabes." I said correcting myself.

"Hey." He said, grabbing my hand and leading me to the front door.

"Bye Trudy! Thank You!" I hollered as we left.

The scorching heat attacked me and Fabian as we walked to the cab.

"Where to?" The cab driver asked.

"The pool on Vero Blvd?" Fabian responded as the driver drove off.

**What do you think? Review! More tomorrow or Monday!**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Here you guys go! **_

_**Hailey – I thought I had it started, but I didn't so I started writing this from the point when you txted me asking for more. Lolz. Txt Me! Oh, and did I tell you that my mom won 500$ on a lotteryticket? Hmm. This Chapter is dedicated to you, just because you're my bestie.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own original 'House of Anubis' characters or names or anything at all. Sad Right?**

**Chapter 4**

**(A/N – When I said 'Spring Break' I meant Summer Vacation.)**

Fabian's POV

_Wow. Nina looks amazing in that bathing suit._ I thought as we were in the cab, we didn't say much because we knew, from experience, that this cab driver was a tad nosey. No, more like super nosey. We just listened to my iPod with one ear bud in her ear and one in mine. I held her hand and we hummed to the music. After about 2 minutes, we pulled up in front of the pool.

"Thanks!" I said, handing him the money. I stepped out of the cab and ran around Nina's side to open her door.

"Thanks." She giggled as she took my hand. She had her bag slung over her shoulder and her ruby red and white flip-flops on. "Oh! Wait!" She said as we walked up to the pool sign-in.

"What's wrong?" I asked her, worried.

"Fabian. First, Calm Down! It's okay. I just have to take a picture of myself in this bathing suit and send it to Amber." I took a breath.

"Here. Where's your phone?" I said as we walked over to two chairs next to the pool.

"Right Here." She said grabbing it out of her bag. "Take a picture of me, will ya?"

"Sure, No Problem." She took off her black cover-up and revealed a stunning red bathing suit. I must have looked like an idiot.

"Fabian. Close your mouth. And, while you're at it, put your eyeballs back in your head." She smiled.

"Okay. Um. Okay. Uh. Sorry." I blushed, gosh. I hate when I do that!

"Just take the picture." Nina laughed.

"There you go!" I said. "Let me send it to Amber." I said, typing 'Amber Millington' into her contact list. "There you go. All sent."

"Then, What are we waiting for? Let's get in!" Nina said, jumping into the pool.

I looked around. Nothing but the splash of Nina and the ripples of water she caused. No one else was here. "Everyone must be away on break." I said as Nina stepped out of the pool. "Why are you getting out?" I asked.

"Oh, No Reason." She smiled, walking towards me. Then, when she was close enough she pushed me in, I pulled her in with me. We surfaced and I picked her up and kissed her again. Man, I love this girl. We smiled.

Nina's POV

_Aw. I love Fabian so much! He's Amazing. _I thought, as we sat there staring and smiling at each other. He had the most beautiful blue eyes. Just then, my phone rang. Fabian lifted me out of the pool and I dried my hands, answering the phone to Amber's screaming.

"Amber? What's wrong?" I asked worried, maybe Rufus had gotten her.

"Oh, Nothing." She stopped screaming. "You already have on that bathing suit? It looks so good! I knew you two would get to the pool ASAP." She said. "Well, Bye Nina. I have to go. I'm about home. Have Fun!" She said.

"Bye Amber. Have fun!" I hung up. I noticed three girls and a boy walk in as I was on the phone. Fabian was watching the girls, so I dipped my feet in the water and splashed him. He can NOT be looking at them. I felt a ping of jealously, but, then realized her would probably never see them again. "Who are they?" I whispered to him. "I haven't seen them at school."

"Let's go see." Fabian said as her got out of the pool, grabbed my hand and walked over to the sign-up sheet. "Hm…" He said as he looked at it.

**Pool Sign-In.**

**Name House**

_Nina Martin & Fabian Rutter Anubis House_

_Alice Reynolds Anubis House_

_Rebecca Reynolds Anubis House_

_Olivia Grand Anubis House_

_James Richards Anubis House_

"What the…?" I said as I peered over his shoulder. "They are not in Anubis House!" She said, grabbing my hand, holding it tight and storming over to them. "Um. Hello?"

"Can we help you?" A girl, who looked to be about our age, with long bleached blonde hair and a hot pink highlight said.

"Um. Actually. We noticed you wrote "Anubis House" on the sign-in, and that's clearly NOT where you live." Fabian must have noticed her confused look.

"We live there." He added, smiling at her. I squeezed his hand as hard as I could. Don't you dare. I felt another ping of jealousy. They better not live where we live. They better not try to steal MY Fabian!

"Oh! We are new. I'm Alice. We live there, too." She said, smiling at MY Fabian. My heart pounded. _Sweetheart, you touch him and see what happens._

**Ooooh! Sorry it was short. Hailey was antsy. She wanted a chapter. It's like, late. You guys should have Chapter 5 by, maybe, Wednesday Night if not tomorrow? REVIEW! xxx**


	5. Chapter 5  AN Sorry It

_**Hey! Thanks so much! You guys rock myy sockz! I love your reveiws! Only 12 but, yeaa. So! This is great! This chapter is dedicated to "samcabral" Thank You so much for being such a dedicated reader! She is my honored reader of the day! A new ROTD (Reader of the Day) will be here tomorrow! If you want to be reader of the day, REVIEW! Thank You, All, for being such awesome readers!**_

_**The name's Hannah, Hunn' :)**_

**Chapter 5**

Nina's POV

Man. You don't know how much I wanted to slap that girl. First of all, moving into OUR house. But, worst of all, she waltzed right in here and tried to steal MY Fabian. MINE.

"That's great!" Fabian said, "I'm Fabian." He smiled. I squeezed his hand with all my might, digging my nails into his hand. "Ow." He looked at me. I glared at him. "And, um, this is my girlfriend, Nina."

Alice got a sad look on her face. "Yea, That's right. I'm his girlfriend." I said, "Nice meeting you." I mumbled.

I pulled Fabian away. "See you 'round!" he hollered back.

I stopped once we were back at our chairs. I turned around, faced Fabian and put my hands on my hips, glaring at him.

Fabian's POV

Oh No. Nina's was giving me her _I-saw-the-way-you-looked-at-her-and-I-didn't-like-it_ face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"What's wrong?" she screamed. "You were just-" She looked over at Alice. "Mind your own business!" She yelled, when she noticed Alice watching them.

"Nina!" I said.

"You were just, just…She was just flirting with you and you let her!" Nina said. Oh No. She's right. I didn't notice.

"I didn't notice." I, honestly, said.

"But. But. But." Nina said.

"Calm Down. Why would I flirt when her when I already found the love of my life." I said, smiling. I grabbed her chin, gently, and kissing her. She smiled, shooting a glare at Alice then, kissing me again. "Nina. It's okay. No jealousy. I LOVE YOU." I whispered in her ear. I felt her smile.

"Okay. Okay." Nina sighed. "I'm done swimming. Wanna go over to that tree and have our picnic that Trudy packed?"

"Sure." I smiled, grabbing her hand and her bag and walking over to the tree.

We spread out the big picnic blanket under the tree and sat down. We unpacked the food and savored every piece of it. I mean, it was Trudy's PB&J. She made her own jelly. When we were done we finished off the chips and cookies and sat under the tree, enjoying the cool breeze.

"Fabian?" She whispered to me. I looked at her lovingly.

"Yea?" I asked.

"I truly love you." She said.

"I truly love you too." I replied. Kissing her, and heading into one of those "make-out sessions." I noticed Alice coming our way but, kissed her anyway. She's right. Alice needed to know I was Nina's.

Alice's POV

"Rebecca?" She asked, looking at a girl who looked exactly like her, except the pink stripe was a blue one.

"Yea?" She said, looked back at her twin.

"Come with me. I want to go talk to Fabian." I said.

"Oooh! Alice has a crush!" Olivia, a taller version of Amber with brown hair instead and James, a tall guy with rich, green eyes and black hair said.

"Yea. I do, but, he's… taken." I said, looking at Fabian, who was on top of Nina, making out with her.

"Oh. Rough." James said, looking at Nina and Fabian.

"Well. Let's go, anyway. I need to apologize to Nina."

"No. No. No. No." Olivia said, "Chase Fabian, until you win."

"No! Olivia! That's NOT how it works!" Rebecca said.

"Oh Yes. It is." Olivia said.

"Fine. I want to go by myself. I am going to asked them if they can show us to the house." I said.

"Okay. If you insist." Olivia said, shaking her head. With that, I was off. I walked to Nina and Fabian.

"Um. Guys?" I said, thinking it would piss Nina off but, surprisingly, it didn't.

"Yea?" She said, Fabian rolling off of her, then, they both sat up.

"Can you show us back to the house?" I asked.

"Sure!" Fabian said.

"But first, we need to have a little chat." Nina said.

**How'd you like it? What will Nina's chat be about? Hmmm? Fabian? Well, Maybe I'll update again tonight, when I'm done studying! Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hey! No ROTD today! Sorry! Lucky you guys! Two chapters in one day! Enjoy!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nufin' at all. :(**_

**Chapter 6**

Nina's POV

Alice looked scared. Great. All I need now I a girl being scared of me. "Come on." I said, kissing Fabian on the cheek and standing up, motioning Alice to follow me.

"What do you want?" She said.

"I want to talk. I came off really mean. I almost sounded like Patricia." I laughed, trying to brighten the mood.

"Patricia?" She asked. "And, it's okay. You were just being protective. I mean, I would if I had that kind of treasure." Her voice drifted off.

"You'll meet her later. And, Alice? Do you, um, have a crush on my boyfriend?" I asked.

"Uh. Not now. Since, I know he's yours?" Alice said, questionably.

"Well, He's is mine, actually. Sorry." I said.

"It's okay." She sighed.

"Let's go." I said. She shook her head, agreeing as we started to walk back to Fabian who had packed up and was over talking to the other "newbies."

"Hey Fabey." I said, kissing him.

"How'd it go?" He whispered.

"Fine." I replied. "Come on, guys." I said, heading towards the cab with my bag on my shoulder and my hand in Fabian's.

Once we got home, we showed the new kids around. Apparently, they would be using the other student's rooms, for now then, before the new year started and everyone came back, they would add onto the house, making them rooms.

"So, Olivia?" I said, as we sat down for dinner.

"Yea?" She asked.

I looked at Fabian. "Do you have a boyfriend? If not, we know a student in this house that would be PERFECT for you."

"Nope. I'm single. Who?" She said,

"Jerome. He seems like your type. Quite the joker?" Fabian said.

"Ooh. Sounds good." Olivia said.

"Maybe you could meet him later over Skype?" Nina suggested.

"Sounds good." Olivia said.

After dinner we tried a few times to call Jerome but, he didn't answer. Oh Well. Even though Victor wasn't there, so curfew had been lifted, we were all ready to go to bed at ten. We helped the new kids settle in then went to bed. Me in my room, Fabian in his, Sadly.

Fabian's POV

"Um, Trudy?" I said as I crept downstairs on the way to my room.

"Yes, dearie?" She said.

"Would you mind if I slept in Nina's room again tonight?" I whispered.

"No Problem, Dearie." Trudy said, patting my back and walking out.

"Yes." I whispered to myself as I made my way back upstairs. Once I got up there, I knocked on Nina's door. A few seconds later I heard her light click on as she came to unlock and open the door.

"Fabian!" She whispered, as she pulled me into her room. "What's up?" She asked.

"Well, Trudy said I could sleep here tonight, would you mind?"

"I'd like that." She said.

"Come on." She said, getting in bed and tapping the other side. I walked over to her bed and got in. Like usual, we made out, me on top of Nina. We did that for a few minutes, then something more happened. **(A/N – This won't be too descriptive. Don't worry.)**

I kissed her again and before we knew it, it was happening. Nina whimpered a few times, but, kept whispering to me.

"More." She whispered, whimpering and quietly moaning every few seconds. After about three minutes, we stopped. I rolled off of her and looked at her. She was breathing heavy. She noticed me looking at her. She smiled back and pecked my lips. I was in love with this girl. Maybe I'd ask her to marry me, while we were still in high school? Maybe. Finally, we drifted to sleep. The next morning, we were awakened by a soft knock on the door.

"Hello?" Nina said, as the door creaked open. It was Alice. She smiled at Nina, then noticed Fabian.

"Oh. Oops. Am I interrupting something?" She asked.

"No, It's okay. Come on in." Nina said as Alice walked in and sat on Amber's bed.

"So, was he here all night?" Alice asked.

"Um. Yea. Why?" I asked, I sat up.

"Oh. That explains it." Alice said.

"Explains what?" Nina asked.

"What I heard." Alice said, "Are you guys allowed to be doing that?"

"Huh?" Nina said, acting completely clueless.

"Nina. Don't play dumb. I know you two did 'it' and I am almost certain that you're not allowed." Alice said.

"Um."

"It's okay." I said to Nina. "Alice? Just promise you won't tell Trudy?"

Alice's POV

"It's okay. I promise." I said. _They didn't say anything about Olivia and her big mouth though._ I thought.

_**How was it? Next update will hopefully be tomorrow! Review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Here ya go! You guys are lucky! Tomorrow and Thursday we have state testing, so that means that I won't have much homework! Yay! More Chapters!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own it all. Haha. I fooled you! I own nothin' :(**_

**Chapter 7**

Nina's POV

Summer break wasn't very long here, it was only about two months long. So, with about a month until the students came back, the construction began on the new rooms. Alice had come in only a few minutes ago with her *correct* theories. Fabian and I laid in bed, both of us staring at the ceiling.

"We were pretty loud." Fabian said, obviously thinking about last night and how Alice knew.

"Yea. I know." I whispered.

"It will be okay, though." Fabian said, grabbing my hand and pecking my lips.

"I love you." I said between kisses.

"I love you, too." He replied, kissing me harder.

"Um. Ew." We heard a voice at the door say. I turned and looked. It was Rebecca.

"What do you want?" He asked, sounding annoyed.

"Trudy says breakfast is ready." Rebecca said.

"Alright. Coming." I said. "One sec." After I said that, Rebecca closed the door and walked away. I went to get out of bed, but Fabian stopped me.

"Nina? Since we only have about a month of break left, do you want to go to my parent's beach house? Just the two of us? No one else will be there." He asked.

"That sounds fun." I smiled. I loved the beach!

"Okay. I am thinking about leaving today?" Fabian said, questionably.

"Sounds good." I said, pecking him then getting up to go downstairs. I put on my robe and slippers and opened the door, Fabian behind me in his pajamas.

"Trudy?" Fabian called once we were in the dining room.

"Yes, sweetie?" She asked.

"Would you mind if Nina and I went to the beach for a week or so?"

"Um… Would there be adults? Who would cook for you guys?" Trudy said, nervously.

"My parents will be there and they will cook for us." Fabian said. "for half of tomorrow." He mumbled under his breath, once Trudy was gone. I giggled.

"Well, then I suppose its fine you go." She said, coming back in with a plate of waffles. "Alright, kids. I have to go to the store, but I'll be back in an hour. Okay?"

"Okay." We said as she left. We heard the door slam.

"So? Going to the beach, huh? Alone…" Rebecca said.

"Yea?" Fabian said, wondering why she cared.

"Why you going? More sex?" Olivia said, smirking. She was like Jerome. I looked at Fabian then shot Alice a glare.

"Cool it, Nina! I didn't tell them! Well, they knew before I told them. You guys were so loud! The only reason Trudy doesn't know it because she is oblivious." Alice said.

"Yea. We all heard you moaning and whimpering, Nina." James said. I had nothing to say to them. I took my plate and ran out. Fabian followed me.

"Nina?" He knocked on my door. "It's okay." He said. I went and opened the door. "Hey." He said, sitting down next to me and putting his arm around me. I laid my head on his shoulder. "We'll make sure they don't tell Trudy and then, we will be gone for a week."

"Okay." I sighed. "Can you help me pack? What do you say we leave at noon?"

"Sounds good." He said, getting up to help me pack. I packed a few shirts, skirts, shorts, bathing suits, my cover-up, hat, and sunglasses. I grabbed my beach bag, filled it with six newer towels and more sunscreen. I went into the bathroom and changed. **(A/N – "Nina's Outfit #1" on my profile.) **I came out and found Fabian wearing a navy tee and tan shorts. We grabbed our bags and headed out, we were both ready even though it wasn't noon yet.

"Bye Trudy!" I hollered, she had just gotten back from the store.

"Leaving so soon?" Trudy said.

"Yea. We are excited." Fabian responded.

"Oh. Well, Have fun! Call when you get there." Trudy said, waving us off and we went outside to the cab.

"Where to?" The cab driver asked. Fabian handed him an address. "Ok!" He said, as he drove off.

We knew this cab driver, he wasn't too nosey and he stayed out of our business. We felt okay to talk when we were with him.

"Fabian?" I said.

"Yes, Honey?" He replied, smiling.

"Fabian." I turned and grabbed his hands. "We need to talk."

Fabian's POV

Oh No. I thought as I held Nina's hands.

"About what?" I asked.

"About us." Nina said.

"Nina, You know I-" I said, but she cut me off.

"I know, Fabian. I love you too. But… I'm just worried you're going to fall for one of those new girls?" Nina finally gave in.

"Nina. That would never happen. We did have sex. Remember?" I said.

She took a deep breath, smiled and said, "I remember." She kissed me and we sat there, in the cab. Nina's arms around my neck, mine arms around her waist. We must have "made-out" for a few minutes or so, because the driver coughed a few times, trying to get us to separate. He knew, and so did we, that that wouldn't work.

"Sorry. But, can you guys duck? I can't see out the back." The driver asked. I laid Nina back, without taking my lips off hers. There we lay, in the cab, "making-out" me on top of her. "Excuse me, but, this cab is a sex-free zone." He said, I showed him a finger, telling him to give us a minute. I kissed her for a few more seconds, then pulled apart.

"Sorry." Nina and I said, sitting up. We sat there for a few minutes, listening to my iPod. After a few minutes, I slide down in my seat, reclining myself. Nina laid her head on my chest and I stroked her hair, whispering to her, telling her how much I loved her. After an hour, of stroking Nina's hair and whispering to her, the cab driver said to me, "You really love her, don't you?"

"Yea. Yea, I do." I replied.

The driver smiled. "Well, you may want to wake her up. We are going to be here in a minute."

"Alright, Thanks." I replied. I kissed Nina to wake her. "Good Morning Sleeping Beauty." I said as she stirred.

Sure enough, a few moments later, we pulled up in front of the house.

"It's so cute!" Nina said excitedly, looking over at the little beach cottage. I smiled.

"Want to go stick our feet in the water?" I asked her after we had stuck the bags in the house, as we looked out the back door towards the abandoned beach.

"Why not?" She asked. It was about 1 o'clock. She opened the back door and ran. I chased her. After catching up with her, we walked down the beach together, hand-in-hand.

**How'd you like it? Review! New chapter tomorrow!**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Hey guys! Actually, State testing is holding me back from writing, I normally write at night, but I have to get a good sleep so I can't but, anyways, here's this Chapter! Oh and, all this sex stuff will end in a few chapters… Don't worry ;) Today's ROTD is EClarefan4ever!Thanks for reviewing! This is dedicated to you, EClarefan4ever!**_

_**xxx**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own House of Anubis or anything. :(**_

**Chapter 8**

Nina's POV

I ran out into the freedom the second Fabian suggested heading out. I hoped he would chase me, which he did and when he caught me, he grabbed my hand.

"Fabian." I said laughing, trying to catch my breath.

"Yea, Nins?" He said, catching his breath.

"I'm really glad we came." I said.

"Me too." He replied.

"OW!" I hollered as the heat of the sand pierced my feet.

"Dig your feet in the sand, its cooler." He said, doing that.

"Its…. not…. working!" I said, trying. With that, he swept me off my feet, literally. I picked me up and carried me "wedding-style" to the water. Then, he put me down, grabbed my hand as we wadded into the water, up to our knees. We admired the view for a few moments, then again, Fabian swept me off me feet and carried me out, avoiding a wave.

"Let's head back? We can go into town for some lunch." He said.

"Sure, but… carry me?" I asked.

"Sure." He smiled, "No problem."

I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck then, pecked his cheek. He looked at me and smiled.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Just because I love you." I said. He kissed my cheek, back.

"What was that for?" I asked him.

"Just because I love you." He replied. I giggled.

When we arrived at the steps, he put me down. We went inside and wiped off our sandy feet.

"What would you say we head to meet my parents at this restaurant in town?" He said, "They've been dying to see you. Whenever I talk to them, since last time, it's 'When can we see Nina again?" I laughed, his parents weren't that bad.

"Sure. That'd be cool." I said, "Why aren't they staying here?"

"They're staying at my grandmom's place. I had to pay them to let us here by ourselves." I smiled.

"Okay." I said, smiling, "I'm going to change, I can't wear my bathing suit."

"Okay. Sure. Me too." He said, grabbing our bags and showing me to the bathroom, handing me my bag, then him heading to another bathroom to change. **(A/N - Nina's Outfit #2 on Profile.)**

I came out to Fabian, looking as stunning as ever. "Hey Beautiful." He said, smiling ear to ear.

"Hey." I said, smiling and kissing his cheek, grabbing my purse. "Ready?" I asked.

"Come on." He said.

"Wait! How are we getting there?" I asked.

"The town's right down the street, so we are walking. Is that okay? If not, I could carry you." He said to me.

"That's fine." I said, as he grabbed my hand, led me outside, locked the door and we headed towards town.

"How far is it?" I asked as we entered town.

"It's right here." He said, motioning to a wooden shack-looking building. I smiled and he led me inside.

"Rutter, Party of 4?" He said as we got to the hostess.

"Right this way." She said, gesturing us to follow. She led us to where Fabian's parents were seated.

"Fabian! Nina!" Mr. and Mrs. Rutter said, standing up to greet us.

"Hi." I said, as Mrs. Rutter embraced me.

"How have you been Nina?" She said, Mr. Rutter waved to me, I waved back.

"Great. Great." I smiled, "How have you been?"

"Pretty good." She said. Mr. Rutter nodded. Fabian pulled a chair out for me, motioning for me to sit down. I sat down across from his parents. He sat down next to me.

"I'm going to wash my hands before we eat." I said, getting up and heading to the ladies room.

Fabian's POV

Finally, she got up. "Okay. Mom, Dad. We don't have much time." They nodded looking confused. "I know this is sudden, but I am in love with Nina. I love her more than the world." I said. I took a breath and continued. "And… I want to ask her to marry me."

_**Like it? Love it? What will Fabian's parents say to marrying Nina? Ooh. **_

_**xxx**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Hey! No ROTD Today! Just to say - They are 16 in this story. He is going to engage her and they will stay engaged until they are legally allowed to marry. A bit young but, anywho. They have been dating for a year now. Sorry for the confusion! ENJOY!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing!**_

**Chapter 9**_**  
**_  
Fabian's POV

My parents looked at me. It was so hard to read their signs. They looked shocked, yet happy. I don't know though. We'll have to see.

"You really want to" my dad paused, "Marry her? You know this is a big commitment."  
"I know. But, I have never felt this way with anyone before. Ever. I am in love with her. And nothing can ever change my mind. Everytime we kiss, I feel sparks. Everytime I see her she takes my breath away. I KNOW I love her." I paused. "I just know it." I turned around to see Nina coming back. "This conversation isn't over." I said as she came closer. "Hey Sweetheart." I said.

"Hey." She said smiling at me. I kissed her on her cheek. I needed to prove to my parents that we were ment to be! Nina blushed when I kissed her. She hasn't done that alot, lately. It's probably because she's used to kissing me at the house or alone.

She turned to look at me. "What was that for?" That has turned into our love phrase. Whenever its asked, it reminds us of how much we love each other just to hear the answer.  
"Just because I love you." I smiled, so did she. My parents were still shocked and were in their own little world.

Nina's POV

I loved him. With all my heart. More than I ever could with anyone else. If he asked me, right here and now, to marry him, I'd say yes in a heartbeat.

"So. What are you guys thinking about having?" I asked Fabian's parents.

"Actually, I am getting a salad." Mrs. Rutter said. "A garden salad. Its the best here." She smiled.

"I think I'll get that too." I said, returning the smile. "What are you getting, Fabes?" I turned and asked Fabian, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Hm. I think I'm going to get a fish and chips." Fabian said.

"Aww!" I said, smiling. "I just love how you say that!"

"What? Fish & Chips?" He said smiling, saying it again for me.

"Yes!" I replied, smiling. Ever since I met him I couldn't stop smiling. I knew I was in love with him.

"Thats what I'll get too." Mr. Rutter said.

Just then, the waitress came over. "Hi, My name Tori and I'll be your waitress this afternoon." She smiled at Fabian, he avoided her gaze. "Could I take your orders?" She asked. Once we order, she tore out a paper, handing it to Fabian. "Thats my number, give me a call." She winked. Oh no she didn't!

"Actually." Fabian said. "I won't be needing this. I only love one girl." He glanced at me, then handed her back the piece of paper. I smiled from ear to ear.

Suddenly, my phone rang. "Its Gran, I have to take this." I said, Fabian nodded. I got up and left to talk to Gran.

Fabian's POV

Shes gone again. "What do you think?" I said.

"If you really love her, its okay." My father said, my mother nodding.

My insides flipped. Yes!

"Youll have to talk to her dad though." My mother said.

"She doesnt have parents, her Gran raised her." I sighed. "That why she loves you guys so much." I explained, then turned to see her crying and motioning for me to come over. "Be right back." I said, getting up and rushing over to Nina.

"Whats wrong?" I asked her.

"Gran called. She said my dog died." She cried some more. I pulled her into a hug, holding her head to my chest and stroking her hair. "Thanks, Fabian." I pulled her head up to look at me.

"Nina." I whispered. "Its all going to be okay." I whispered, holding her head to my chest.

"I know." She whispered. I took her face in my hands and gently kissed her. She put her arms around my neck and entangled her hands in my hair. I pressed my lips hard against hers. After a few minutes, we pulled apart.

"What was that for?" She asked.

"Just because the most amazing girl in the world is mine." I whispered to her as I held her body against mine.

"Is my mascara running?" She asked. For a matter a fact, her mascara had covered her face.

"Just a little but, your beautiful anyway." I responded. As we headed back to table hand-in-hand.

"Are you okay?" Mom and Dad asked. She nodded.  
"Let's go clean up?" Mom said, standing up and motioning Nina to follow her to the bathroom.

Nina's POV

Once we got to the bathroom, Mrs. Rutter helped me wipe my mascara off. "Are you in love with Fabian?" She asked. It kind of caught me unexpectedly, but then I replied.

"Yes. I'm in love with Fabian."  
_**  
Like it? Review! New chapter tomorrow!  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Hey! Sorry no ROTD today! Here is the chapter!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own zip, squat, nufin. Boo-Who.**_

**Chapter 10**

Nina's POV

Once I had wiped the mascara off my face, Mrs. Rutter and I returned to the table. The food had already arrived but, Fabian was waiting for me to start eating.

"How do I look?" I asked Fabian as we sat down.

"As beautiful as ever." He responded. I smiled, kissing his cheek. Then, we all started to eat. I like the UK's food way better then America's food. After we had finished eating, right before Fabian and I got up, his mom said.

"Nina? Would you like to come into town with me one day? We could go shopping? They have the best stores." She asked. "It would give Fabian and his dad some 'man' time." She added.

"Sure, I'd love too." I responded, that was kinda Amber's thing but, whatever Mrs. Rutter wanted. I smiled and she smiled too.

"We'll do that tomorrow. Okay? I'll be over around noon?"

"Sounds good." I smiled, and so did Fabian as we said our good-byes and headed home.

Fabian's POV

It was about 6pm when we got home. We had stopped at the market on the way.

We unpacked the food and sat down, giving us a moment to breathe.

"Should we call Trudy? Let her know we're here?" She said.

"Good Idea." I responded, picking up my cell phone and typing the number.

"Hello, Anubis House. Trudy speaking." A lady said.

"Trudy? It's Fabian. We just want to let you know we are here."

"What took so long?" She asked, sounding concerned.

"Oh, once we got here, my parents and us went out to lunch." I said.

"Well, sounds like you kids are having fun. I have cookies in the oven, so I have to go. Have fun!" She said, hanging up. Nina and I looked at each other. _Wow. She was beautiful._

"Nina?" I asked, bringing myself put from my daydream.

"Yea?" She replied.

"Do you want to go for a walk? On the beach?" I asked. She nodded.

"Sure. Just let me stick something warmer on." I nodded and looked outside. There was a slight breeze and the sun was starting to set. She ran into her room, grabbed the clothes, then locked herself in the bathroom. A few moments later, she came out wearing a long black cover-up that tied around her neck. She stayed barefoot.

"Ready?" She asked, coming into the living room. I nodded, stood up and grabbed her hand. We headed to the back door and stepped out onto the, now cool, sand. We walked along the shoreline, hand-in-hand. The only sound was waves, gently lapping onto the bank. I put my arm around her and she turned to me.

"Fabian?" She said. "I think…" She paused, "I think I'm _in_ love with you."

I pulled her in close and kissed gently on her lips. Her arms laid around my neck, mine on the small of her back. She finally pulled away.

"Nina." I said. "I _know_ I'm in love with you."

She kissed me again, then laid her head on my chest. After a few moments, we turned and headed back to the house. It was silent all the way back. We each gripped each other's hands. There was nothing to be said. We were each lost in our thoughts and fantasies of each other. Our love talked for us. All the way back to the house.

Once we got back, we took our showers, slipped on pajamas then, met in the living room and sat cozily next to each other on the couch. Both of her arms around me, my arm around her. She rested her head on my chest and fell asleep, there next to me. We had kinda rushed our relationship. But, I knew I loved her and that was all that mattered.

We both must have fallen asleep because I awoke to the sun streaming in and Nina, still, wrapped around me. I kissed her forehead and looked at the time. It was 10 already. My parents were coming around noon! I gently wiggled Nina and she sat up.

"Fabian?" She whispered.

"Yea?" I whispered back.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I kissed her forehead. "We have to get up, Nins. My parents will be here soon." She sat up.

"I'm going to take a shower." She said, groggily getting up and heading for the bathroom. Once I heard the water start running, I turned back on the TV and started some coffee. A few moments later, Nina called.

"Hey Fabian?" She hollered from the bathroom.

"Yea?" I said, putting my ear up to the door.

"Can you bring me my bag?" She asked.

"Sure." I said, grabbing her bag from her room. "Can I open the door?" I asked, standing in front to the bathroom door, her clothes bag in hand.

"Sure." She said. I opened the door just enough for her bag to fit, then shut it again.

"Does that work?" I asked.

"Yup. Thanks." She responded, as I headed back to the living room. A few moments later, she came out again, stunning, as usual. **(A/N – Nina's Outfit #3 on Profile.)** While she did her hair, I slipped on tan shorts and an orange shirt.

A few moments after we were ready, my parents arrived. It was warm today, with a warm breeze. Not humid at all, so we left the screen door open, letting the fresh air fill the house. They walked right in.

"Hey Sweetie!" My mother said, tapping my back.

"Oh Hey Mum!" I replied. ** (A/N - Sorry. I'm American and keep forgetting to right 'M****u****m.') **"Nina will be out in a minute. She's doing her hair. I'll let her know you guys are here."

Nina's POV

"Nin?" Fabian said, slightly opening the door.

"Yea?" I asked.

"My parents are here. Almost done?"

"Yup. Be out in a minute. Kay?" I said. He nodded, stepped out and closed the door.

"She'll be out in a minute." I heard him say. I put the final touches on my hair and make-up, then walked out to Mr. & Mrs. Rutter.

_**Like it? REVIEW! New chapter tonight or tomorrow!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hey Guys! Sorry about the delayed update! I had a message here, but I replaced it! So, anyway, here's Chapter 11! Today reader of the day is ScarletGrcae45! Thanks!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. Seriously. Except cardboard. That's what my house is made of. :) jk.**_

**Chapter 11**

Nina's POV

"Hi." I said as I walked out, smiling.

"Ready to go?" Mrs. Rutter asked. Wow. I liked the sounded of that. I smiled.

"Yup." I said.

"Bye. Have fun." Fabian said to me when I looked at him. He gently kissed me, smiled and waved me off, Mrs. Rutter, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the car.

"I was thinking we head to the boutique in town. I has the cutest dresses!" Mrs. Rutter said, sounding more like Amber.

"Sounds good." I said, as I stepped in her car for the thirty-second ride. Mr. Rutter had brought his own car. _I wonder where they're going?_

Once we arrived, Mrs. Rutter said, "Nina, Honey, pick out how ever many dress you like, we'll try them on, then I will buy them for you." She said, smiling.

"Okay." I said, returning that smile. She seemed determind to pay, so I was only going to get two dresses max. I don't want to seem greedy. After a an hour of shopping, I decided to get two dresses. One was navy blue with a tight wrap upper part, strapless, and a flowing, flowered bottom. The other was a plain hot pink, tightly wrapped and, also, strapless.

_**Meanwhile…**_

Fabian's POV

"Dad?" I asked, "Would you mind if I gave Nina's Gran a ring?"

"Sure. No problem." He said, waving me outside and telling me to be quiet. His sports were on. I nodded, grabbed me cell and stood on the front porch. I dialed and finally, It began to ring.

"Hello?" An old lady said into the phone.

"Hello? Mrs. Martin? This is Fabian Rutter, Nina's boyfriend." I said.

"Oh! Nina's boyfriend! Yes. Yes." She said.

"Well." I paused. "Can I…" I paused again. _How on earth was I going to word this? _"Could I ask you something?"

"Sure. Go ahead. Anything." She said, in her kind grandmother-ish voice.

"What do you think of me?" I asked.

"What do you mean? I think you're a great boy for my granddaughter. Why do you ask?" She questioned.

"What would you say if…" I paused. "If…" I took a deep breath, "If I said I wanted to marry Nina." I spit out into the phone. I heard her gasp, take a breath, then speak again.

"Fabian? If you love Nina and Nina loves you. And… And you promise you'll never hurt her, then you have my permission." She said. _Thank Gosh._

I smiled. "Thank You, Mrs. Martin."

"Your parents are aware of this, correct?"

"Yes. Ma'am." I responded.

"Well. Treat her nicely. My Nina. I will speak with you soon." She said, hanging up.

I smiled from ear-to-ear. I must have looked like an idiot, sitting there on my porch, alone, smiling. I laughed and headed into the house.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Huh?" He said, barely taking his gaze off the TV.

"I'm going to pick out Nina's ring." I said. He finally muted the TV and looked at me.

"How much do you got? How much money?"

"About 15 hundred." I said. **(A/N – This is 15,000$ - I'm not sure how much rings cost in UK. Sorry. It's all American money.)**

"I'll match that." He said, handing me 15 hundred dollars in cash.

"Wow. Thanks Dad."

"Get her a nice one. I don't want you bringing a penny home." He smiled.

"Thanks." I said, grabbing me dad's car keys. He nodded, giving me permission to drive. I almost had my license, and this is such a small town, no one will notice anyway. I know where I'm going and I know what I'm doing. With that, I hopped in the car and headed toward the jewelry store.

I walked inside and walked towards the engagement ring section. A few people looked at me, but then turned away. After a few moments, the man behind the counter came over to me.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"Um. Actually. Yes." I replied.

"Getting married?" He said, sarcastically.

I looked at him. "Actually. Yes."

"Oh. I'm sorry sir. You just look so young."

"I'm 17." I said. "But, does age really matter?"

"No. No, sir." He coughed. "So. What's your budget?" He asked.

"3 thousand." I responded. Then, I saw it. I had a gold band and I beautiful, 1 carat sparkling diamond, with little diamonds on the top of the band. "Can I see that one?" I asked, pointing to it. He took it out of the case and handed it to me. I knew this was it. Though, it didn't, noting could ever, add up to Nina's beauty. "How much?"

"2,560." He responded.

"Yea." I said nodding. "I'll take it." I handing him 2,600 in cash. He counted the money then wrapped the ring up in a little black velvet case. "Thanks." I said, walking out, gripping the jewelry bag.

_**Like it? Review! More tomorrow/later today!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hey Guys! Today's ROTD is ILoveYouJerome! Congrats! Well, Here it goes!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: Nothing = What I own.**_

**Chapter 12**

Fabian's POV

"Hey Nina?" I asked, a few minutes after my parents had left.

"Yea?" She said.

"I talked to my Dad and he said that if we wanted to, we could invite the rest of the original Anubis house over next week and they could stay here with us, then we'd all go back to Anubis together." I said.

"Sounds great." She smiled. I think she liked the thought of being able to see Amber again. And, me, I needed to talk to Mick, I needed to let someone know about my plans with Nina. "Wanna head out to the beach for a few hours?" She asked.

"Sure." I said, we both headed towards the bathrooms and slipped on our bathing suits. We grabbed the beach towels, chairs and umbrella from the closet and headed out back. Once we finally set up, Nina took off towards the ocean, diving in. I chased her, and dived in after her. She laughed as we surfaced and I kissed her gently. A few moments later, when the water seemed to get cold, we walked back, hand-in-hand to our chairs and plopped down. She sighed, leaning her chair back.

"The sun feels so good." She whispered, as she let the sun beat down on her neck and soon, we were both fast asleep, basking in the sun. After what seemed like a few minutes, but was actually hours, we woke up, burnt to a crisp.

"S**t!" Nina screamed as she noticed her tomato red skin. She sighed. "Oh Well." The sun was beginning to set, so we packed up and headed home, hand-in-hand.

"I'm going to take a cold shower." Nina said, as we walked inside.

"Good Idea. I'll take one after you." I said, as she turned grabbed her clothes and hoped in the shower.

After we were both showered, we laid on the couch, flaming. "I…am… so… hot." Nina breathed.

"Me…too." I said to her, as my mom waltzed into the house. "Mum?" I asked.

"Oh Sweeties!" She hollered. "Here!" She said, running into the bathroom and coming out with a big bottle of Aloe. She came over to Nina, then me, and gently rubbed the lotion on our faces. It stung at first, and Nina nearly screamed, but, finally the flaming and stinging stopped.

Nina's POV

Thank the lord for Mrs. Rutter! I thought as the stinging stopped. My face felt so much better.

"Thanks." Fabian said.

"Just remember sunscreen, next time." She said. "Oh, Fabian. Do you want us to call Trudy and have her tell the others to meet you guys here next week?"

"Sure, Thanks Mum." He breathed. We slept there, on the couch again tonight. The next few days passed, we went to the beach and into town almost every day, and our skin was peeling like crazy because of the sun burn. But, one morning, we heard a honk at the front door. I ran to the door in time to see Ms. Amber Millington drive up in a hot pink convertible. She must have gotten that license she's been talking about.

"Amber!" I screamed, as I ran out to hug her.

"Nin- Ew. What happen to you?" She said.

"Sunburn." I replied, hugging her.

"Okay. Let's go inside, this humidity is making my hair FRIZZY!" She said, as she walked up the steps and into the house. Once we were inside, I gave her a tour and when we returned, the entire house was there!

"Nina!" Mara and Patricia screamed, running up to me.

"How about us guys head to get some seafood, down at town?" Fabian asked. "And you girls could go out to the beach?" He said, motioning to the 4 chairs and umbrella's already set up outside.

"Sounds Good!" Amber and Mara said, heading out back. Patricia shook her head, then walked up to Jerome.

"Bye, Sweetie. Have fun." She said, kissing him gently then following Amber and Mara. The guys looked at him.

"I'll explain later." Jerome said, sighing.

"Okay, Well, Bye guys!" I said, giving Fabian a quick kiss and heading outside.

Fabian's POV

"Bye Nina." I said, I paused until she was outside. "Okay, We'll walk. I'll be out in a minute." I said, as the guys headed outside. I grabbed the ring and stuck it in my pocket, following them out the door. Once we finally got to the restaurant, we were seated in a booth near the door. After we ordered, Alfie became focused on a story on one of the pranks he pulled while they were away, leaving Mick and I to talk.

"Okay. Listen." I said to him, he focused his attention on what I was saying and nodded.

"Go ahead." He said.

"I'm going to ask Nina to marry me." Mick paused and looked shocked. Alfie and Jerome quieted down and looked at me.

"You're going to…" Mick stuttered.

"Ask Nina to marry you?" Alfie finished.

I sighed then, nodded.

"Well. Let's see the ring." Jerome said, probably planning to steal it.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the little black case, opened it and sat it on the table. They stared at it.

"Wow." was Mick's only word. Alfie and Jerome gasped.

"Great Job man!" Mick said, giving me a high-five, Alfie and Jerome doing to same.

"Thanks." I smiled. "But, you have to promise" I looked at Jerome. "You can't tell her or any of the other girls. Okay?" They promised and we ate our food.

"So when are you going to do it man?" Mick asked.

"Um. Tomorrow." I breathed.

_**So that means that the proposal will be tomorrow! Yay!**_

_**Like it? Review!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hey Guys! This is a big chapter, event wise! Yay! No ROTD today, as of now. The road to excitement starts here! Thanks so much to all of my reviewers! They are 17 actually, about to turn 18. Sorry for all of the changes.**_

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing except this handy finger I stole from my friend. :]

**Chapter 13**

Fabian's POV

"Tomorrow?" Mick breathed.

The guys still looked sort of shaken-up. "I know I'm in love with her." They nodded and we turned to Jerome. "So, Jerome? Tell us about your Patricia romance?"

He laughed and stroked his imaginary beard. "Well, it all started the day we left Anubis. As you know, we were in the same cab and the cab turned, and she fell on me. She blushed like crazy then came clean. Admitting how she felt about me. And, shockingly enough, I felt the same way and still do." He explained.

"Well. It's getting late and I know we all want to get back to our girls." I said. "Let's go." I stood up and walked towards the door, the guys following. Once we arrived home, we found all 4 girls sitting on the floor, already showered and in their pajamas, giggling like crazy. Once they saw us, they smiled at each other and acted like they were locking their lips.

"Not even going to ask." Mick said, throwing his hands in the air, we nodded. The girls smiled bigger. Once all of us were showered and in our pajamas, we all  
sat on the couch, Nina in my lap, Patricia cuddled next to Jerome, his arm around her and Mick and Mara doing the same. Alfie and Amber sat next to each other avoiding physical contact. Amber had fallen for Alfie, but wasn't ready to admit it. We agreed on playing truth or dare.

"Okay. Nina." Amber said. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Nina said, calmly.

"How many guys have you dated before Fabian?" 

"Ok! New rule!" Nina said, popping up. "No questions that could hurt a relationship!" She put her head back on my chest.

"Wait. I want to know now. I promise I won't be mad." I said, everyone nodded.

Nina took a deep breath then though for a minute. "Um. 23..." She sighed. "But," she said turning to me. "They are history. Your mine forever and always." She smiled. I smiled back, telling her it was okay.

"Aww!" Mara cooed. "Now. Amber. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." She said.

"Have you ever... Um... Do you like Alfie?" She smirked, that was so un-Mara like.

"Oh. Do I like Alfie?" She looked at her feet. "Yes." She whispered under her breath, turning to look at Alfie who was grinning from ear to ear. She returned the smile.

"Wanna ditch the game and go for a walk?" I whispered in Nina's ear. She nodded slightly and smiled.

Nina's POV  
  
"Um, guys? Fabe and I are going for a walk, kay?" They nodded, Fabian exchanged glances with the guys and they smiled. He stuck his hand in his pocket and grabbed my hand, leading me outside and onto the cool sand. We had slipped on our sweatshirts before we left, so the cool breeze wasn't a problem. It was about 8pm and the sun had just disappeared. After a few moments of walking, when the house was out of sight, he turned to me.

"Nina Martin. I am in love with you." He breathed in my ear. "Will you..." He got to one knee, "Marry Me?"

I felt like I was going to faint. Was this real? "Did you just ask me to marry you?" I breathed. He nodded. I knew I was in love with him and, now, I know he feels the same. I nodded back. "Yes. Yes, Fabe, I will marry you." He smiled and slid the ring onto my finger. It was beautiful. He was beautiful - and mine. He picked me up and pressed his lips hard to mine, I felt like the only girl in the world. We kissed for several minutes, then turned around and started back, hand in hand.

I smiled. He was actually mine. I walked all the way home, hand in hand with my new fiancé.

Amber's POV  


"Guys! They're back!" Mick said, looking out back. "Now girls, don't pound Nina with questions."

"Why would we?" I asked.

"You'll see." Mick said.

Us girls exchanged glances then shrugged. Oh well.

Nina and Fabian walked in, hand in hand. Fabian let go of her hand and she ran over to us, all jittery.

"Nina? Nin-" I asked as she jumped up and down. She stopped jumping and showed us her hand and it's sparkling diamond. We looked at each other and whispered to Nina. "He proposed?" We said all together. She nodded, grinning happily.

"Yea." She whispered, glancing back to her soon-to-be husband. "He's my fiancé." She beamed.

"Not to interrupt your 'girl-fest' but, Mara sweets, lets head to bed?" Mick said, Mara nodded. "Congrats you two." They said to Nina and Fabian as they walked into their room. Soon Patricia and Jerome did the same.

"Night Nina. Congrats guys." Alfie and I said, as we went to the room that held two separate twin beds while the couples got the queen beds.  
Soon, I was fast asleep.

Nina's POV

Soon I was lying in bed with my fiancé, his lips pressed against mine. I'd be a legal adult next week, then we can marry. Oh, I was excited. (A/N- It's June 30th - her 18th birthday is July 7th. They got out of school early May and go back Mid-July.)

Ooh! Yay! Like it? Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

_**Hey Guys! Today's ROTD is cammiestar58! Here's chapter 14!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nufin.**_

**Chapter 14**

Nina's POV

There we lay. Fabian on top of me. Kissing me. Then, like back in Anubis, something else happened. Well I guess it's okay now, since we're almost married, right? Like back in Anubis, I whimpered and moaned quieter now, I was sure no one could hear us. Positive. It lasted for a few moments then, he rolled off of me. He pecked me again and grabbed my hand. He turned to me.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." I said yawning, and falling to sleep.

The next morning, I woke up to Fabian in the kitchen, brewing coffee while the others at around and watched cartoons. Apparently, it was the only thing on. I got up and went out to the living room.

"Morning, Babe." Fabian said to me, hugging me and kissing my forehead. He let go of me, poured some coffee into some mugs, and handed Me, Amber, Patricia and Mara a cup. Ladies first, apparently. He was so sweet. After he handed the cups to us, he stuck another pot on, obviously for Him and Jerome. Mick and Alfie hated coffee. Mick wouldn't even kiss Mara's lips if she was drinking it. I went over and sat on the couch next to Amber.

"Morning, Nina." She said, yawning.

"Morning." I said, smiling. I was already wide awake.

"Well, Well, Well. You seem awfully cheery this morning ." Jerome said.

"Well. I am engaged." I said, smiling and flaunting my hand. He just smiled.

After everyone had finished their coffee, they went to their rooms to stick on their bathing suits and get ready for the beach. As I walked in, I tripped and hit my forehead on the door. Fabian rushed to help me up.

"You okay?" He asked, once I was up.

"Yea. But I have a headache now." I replied, "I'm going to go to the drug store to get some medicine. Okay?"

"Want me to come?" He asked, he knew I was walking.

"Nah. I want to go by myself." I responded and he nodded. The breeze made me head feel a lot better and I wasn't even going to the store for medicine. I needed an excuse. I had been late on my 'women-thing' and needed to make sure that I wasn't, well, pregnant. It had been 3 weeks since Fabe and I first did 'it' and I knew I needed to check. Once I arrived at the store, a few minutes away, I grabbed some medicine, I had to come home with something. I grabbed the medicine and the pregnancy tests and headed to check out. The cashier looked at me.

"Good Luck." She said and I left. After the short walk home, I went inside and went straight to the master bathroom.

"You okay?" He asked, putting his ear to the door.

"Yea, I'm fine." I breathed. "I just needed to go to the bathroom. Be out in a few minutes." Thankfully, Fabian went into the living room and watched TV. The others were already at the beach. I pulled out 5 tests. I needed to make sure. I did the tests and sat them in the sink. A few minutes later I stood up and looked at the tests. One by one. The first one I looked at, Positive. _Don't worry. It's only one._I looked at the second, then third, then fourth, then fifth. They all said the same. I started to panic and tears dripped down my face. I was pregnant.

After I a few minutes, I walked out to Fabian. Tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Nin? Are you okay?" He asked. I shook my head no and grabbed his hand. I lead him straight into our room and shut the door, locking it. I pointed towards the bathroom and sat on the bed. He went into the bathroom. I watched him. He turned pale and just stared at me.

Fabian's POV

No. No. No. This can't be true. No. Oh God. Please No. I had ruined Nina's entire life! It was all my fault. I felt like I was going to faint. I turned to her. Looked at her tears quietly streaming down her face, to her stomach then up again. I didn't know what to say. She noticed and walked over to me. She wrapped her arms around me. I squeezed her tight.

"It's going to be okay." She nodded. I felt my insides twist. Finally I looked at her and wiped her tears with my thumbs. "Let's head to the beach." She nodded.

"But, Fabian. Let's not tell them yet. Please." I nodded, whatever she wanted.

She slipped on her bathing suit, then I slipped on mine. She kept feeling her stomach, then sighing. Great. Finally, she grabbed her water and headed out, my hand wrapped tightly around hers. We got out there and sat on our chairs. Both not saying a word or letting go of the others hand.

"You guys okay?" Patricia asked. I nodded.

"Yea." I whispered, hoarse. Well, I lied. Our world was crashing before our eyes. We were going to be teen parents. I knew Nina didn't believe in abortion. So, That wasn't even an option.

_**OOH! WOW! REVIEW**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hey! Today's ROTD is and-u-know-it! Congrats! Here's the chapter!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: If I owned HOA, Season 2 would already be started. So, I don't own it.**_

**Chapter 15**

Nina's POV

Once we got home, Fabian and I showered and went straight to bed. I laid there, clinging to his side as he searched his laptop. He was checking to make sure there wasn't a reason for the test to be incorrect. Tears were streaming down my face. We wouldn't be able to move back to Anubis, like we planned. And now, added to this, we would have to make the wedding plans. I really don't want my child at my wedding. I cried harder. Fabian squeezed my hand and kissed my forehead.

"Nina, I love you. I'll never leave you. No matter what." He said to me. I sighed. I knew that. But things were going to be so much harder. So. Much. Harder.

"Oh!" Fabian said. I popped up.

"Did you find something?" I said.

"No…" He sighed, "But, my cousin, Lena, is an obstetrician. She specializes in teen pregnancy. We were really close. She is 10 years older than us." I sighed. I didn't really want to see his cousin. I wanted all this to just go away. But, if she could help…

"Let's do it." I breathed. "When?"

"She's actually about a half an hour into the city. We could go tomorrow?" He asked. I nodded. If she can help…

"We should sleep. The office opens at 8am and we will get up then and say we are going for breakfast, kay?" I nodded as he shut his laptop and laid down. He kissed my cheek then turned. I closed my eyes, and before I knew it, our alarm was going off.

Fabian's POV

_7:00 am. _My clock read. I turned off the alarm.

"Nina?" I whispered. She turned and nodded. "Let's get ready." She nodded again and got up. We changed and wrote a note, sitting it on the counter so they wouldn't wonder where we were when they got up.

_Hey Guys,_

_Nina and I went out for breakfast about a ½ hr away. We should be back around 11am. Don't worry about us. Have Fun!_

_Fabian & Nina_

Once the note was sat on the table, we quietly went out to the car. Nina had her license, so she drove. I felt bad not being able to drive her. I was the man here. After about 45 minutes of driving, we pulled up in front of the office. I grabbed her hand and we walked inside.

"Ms. Lena Rutter?" I asked. She nodded and called her name.

"Fabian!" She said as she saw us, she ran and hugged me. She smiled then her smile faded as she saw Nina. "You guys aren't here for just a visit. Are you." Nina shook her head and looked at her feet. I knew her so well, I knew she had tears rolling down her cheeks. She didn't want to be in this position right now. I gently pulled her face near to look at me. I wiped her tears with my thumbs and smiled at her. She half smiled back and sniffed. I knew she was trying to hold back her tears. The office was empty so Lena nodded and took us back to her office. I gripped Nina's hand as we went into her office.

"Okay. So explain the situation." Lena said, as we sat down in the two chairs in front of her desk.

"Um." Nina sniffed. "Well, yesterday, I went and got the tests and did five of them. They all read positive." Tears rolled down her cheeks again.

"If there a way they could be false?" I asked, not making Nina talk again. Lena nodded.

"Actually. They could be false." Lena said.

Nina's eyes widened, "Really?" She whispered hoarsely.

Lena nodded again. "And exceeded amount of caffeine is the most common." Nina sat up and put her face to her hands. I shook my head. _The coffee. The coffee._ I kept saying in my head.

Nina whispered. "When I fell, Alfie came in a few minutes later and gave me what he called 'honestly water.' But, it wasn't. It was one of those… one of those… Monster Energy drinks." She said.

"And the coffee." I whispered to her.

Lena smiled and nodded. "That could have defiantly done it. Coffee has an average of 100 mg. and Monster has more than that."

"So… So…" Nina stuttered. "I might not be… pregnant." She tried to keep calm but, I could tell, her insides were bubbling with happiness. She smiled.

"It could be possible." Lena said. "Would you like me to check while you're here?" She asked. Nina nodded. I know she wanted to be sure. Lena smiled and lead us into her testing room. She took some blood and left.

"Oh. My. Gosh. I insanely hope I'm not pregnant Fabe." Nina said.

"I know. Me too." I nodded and stuck my hands in my pockets.

"Let's promise not to have sex again until we are ready for kids. Okay?" She asked me.

"I promise." I said, and she nodded.

Soon, Lena came back in. I shifted uncomfortably in my pockets. Oh No. I can't take the answer.

"No need to worry." Lena said, seeing my discomfort. "It was false." She smiled and Nina hopped out of her chair and hugged me. After we had calmed down, she said to me. **(A/N – Be prepared for this spoiler I'm about to say… Don't worry. She will get pregnant… Just not now.)**

"I so did not want to have a bump in my wedding dress." She smiled, from ear-to-ear.

"So, Fabian? You guys are…?" Lena said.

"Yea. Engaged." I finished.

Nina showed Lena her hand. "Ooh. Pretty. You're lucky to have such a great guy as your husband." Lena smiled at me. Like I said, we were really close.

"Stay as long as you like." Lena said, "I have another appointment. Visit soon, okay?" She said. We nodded. And left a lot happier then when we came.

_**Sorry to those who wanted this! She will get pregnant… But, not now. :) Oh, and I plan on giving this story 25+ Chapters….Review and get a free virtual cookie, or another chapter. Whatever you wish. :)**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hey! Today's ROTD is Black Thoroughbred Filly! Congrats and thanks so much to all my reviewers! I love you guys soo much! I was checking my reviews last night on my iPod when I was supposed to be sleeping, and I like started smiling so big when I saw all those! I almost scared myself when I looked in the mirror :o**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN HOMEMADE VIRTUAL COOKIES!**_

**Chapter 16**

(July 3rd, 9:00am)

Nina's POV

I wasn't pregnant! Yay! But, I guess maybe I had started to like the idea? I don't know. Oh. Well. One case closed.

"So, we have about two hours until we are actually due to be back. Want to grab some breakfast? I know this great place where my sister works? You could meet her?" Fabian asked.

"Okay. Sure. Sounds good. But, If I'm meeting MORE family, I'd better fix my make-up." I replied, I probably looked terrible from all that crying. We climbed in the car and Fabian pulled out his phone, probably texting his sister. I opened the mirror and wiped my make-up off. It took me about 5 minutes to re-apply my mascara and blush, and that was really all I wore.

"Ready?" I asked Fabian once I put everything back into my purse.

"Sure. Yea." He said, looking up and putting his phone away. I started the car and Fabian became my own, personal, living GPS. He directed my to the restaurant and we walked in, hand-in-hand.

Once we were inside, a lady, about Fabian's height with long brown hair and bright green eyes, ran over to us.

"Fabian!" She said, running over and enclosing my fiancé. "Little brother! I've missed you!" She said.

"Grace!" Fabian said. "I have missed you too, but, you really have to quit hugging me!" Fabian said, half-jokingly. Wow. I felt so dis-placed. Fabian must have notice because he turned to me and said,

"Grace, this is Nina, my girlf-" He paused and smiled at me, "Fiancée."

"Woa. You're getting married?" Grace asked. We nodded. "Never thought that'd happen." She mumbled.

"Excuse me? What?" Fabian said, jokingly.

"Oh, Nothing." She smiled at him. "So, My break is like in an hour, but, I'm going to take it now and work through that hour. Would you mind if I ate with you two?"

Fabian nodded. "Sure but, are you sure your allowed to do that?"

"Eh. Probably not, but I hate this job. I've been trying to get fired for weeks. This guy just won't fire me!" She said.

"Why don't you quit?" I asked.

"We-" Fabian quit Grace off.

"Our parents won't let us be 'quitters' so, we either get fired or keep the job. But, we can't quit."

Grace nodded. "Yup. Let's go sit down." She said, walking to an open booth. I slid in, Fabian next to me and Grace across from us.

"So, Do mum and dad know about your little, excuse me, big romance?" She asked.

"Yea." He nodded. "We've been staying at their house down here for the past few weeks." Grace nodded.

"I know what you want Fabe, but, Nina, any ideas on food?" She asked, standing up to go get our food.

"Whatever Fabian's getting, I'll have." I said. She nodded and disappeared in the back.

"So, What do you think of my sister?" He asked me.

"She's cool." I responded. He laughed and nodded. "Can't wait to meet all of your friends, back home."

I laughed. He did not know what he just said.

"What?" He asked.

"Oh Nothing." I smiled. Before we knew it Grace was back with our food.

"Where's yours?" Fabian asked once she sat down.

"Not hungry, I ate like a ½ hour ago." She said, calmly.

We nodded and ate our eggs which were, by the way, delicious!

Once we were finished eating, we headed home.

Once we got home, we walked in to find everyone except Patricia and Jerome at the beach. Patricia and Jerome were sitting on the couch face each other and 'making-out.'

_Is that what we look like? _Fabian mouthed to me. I shrugged. Maybe?

I walked up to them like Patricia has done to us before.

"Gross. Get a room you too." I said, trying to imitate Patricia. They ignored me and did nothing but kissed some more.

"Ew. Man!" Fabian followed imitating Jerome. We both remembered what Jerome said to us in disgust only a few weeks ago._ (Ew Man! That's grosser than Trixie and I as a couple! ~Jerome Clarke, May 25__th)_

"Hahaha." Jerome said, pulling away from Patricia. "Come on Trixie." Jerome said as he glared at us and pulled her into their room.

"So you like being called Trixie now huh?" I hollered to her.

"Only he has the right to call me that!" She replied as we heard the door shut, the creaky bed shake, and Patricia's giggling.

"Well, glad their having fun." I said. "Amber said she brought my other bathing suits. I'm going to go check her bag." I walked down the hall and opened the door.

"Woa." I said, motioning Fabian to come here. "Looks like Patricia and Jerome aren't the only others." I said, nodding towards the twin beds pushed together and Amber's head on Alfie's chest while he held her close. They were both, still, fast asleep. We smiled and headed out to check out Mick and Mara on the beach.

Mara had her head in her book, while Mick juggled a soccer ball.

"Mara, Babes. Just please I need someone to pass with!" Mick said to her.

"Mick! I was just at the good part!" Mara replied, sighing, putting her book on her lap and standing up to play. Fabian and I were still pretty far away, so they didn't notice us yet.

"Ah!" Mara said, ducking as Mick kicked the ball to her feet.

"Calm down Babes. It wasn't that hard." Mick smiled at her and she kicked it back.

"Woa. Maraculous, Had no clue you could kick like that." Mick said.

"Like you know, I've been around sports all my life." She replied, smiling. He dribbled up to her and picked her up, and kissed her. He put her down and had her face in his hands.

"Looks like we aren't the only ones with a _not-so-secret-anymore_ relationship." I said. We smiled.

**More? REVIEW and get one of those fresh baked, oh-so gushy, virtual cookies! Or any other oh-so-gushy chapter. Message me ideas for the upcoming chapters? Have a good twist? Message me!**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hey! Thanks to all my reviewers! Today's ROTD is HarryPotterRoxMySoxForever! Congrats! Here's that chapter!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own N+O+T+H+I+N+G=Nothing…. :(**_

**Chapter 17**

(July 3rd, 2pm)

Patricia's POV (Yay! A new POV!)

Nina and Fabian decided to waltz right in when Jerome and I are kissing. Thanks Guys. I mean, we were waiting for them to get home, but now is so not the right time. So, they decide to mock us. Yeah. They suck at it. I tried to ignore them, but that didn't work for Jerome. He pulled away and glared at them. He grabbed my hand and led me to our room. He unbuttoned his shirt on the way in and fell on the bed, pulling me on top of him. I giggled. He had the sexiest six pack! I squealed (which is so not like me) and he kissed me again. We made-out for a few minutes then went out into the living room once Nina and Fabian had gone out to Mick and Mara. We slipped on our swim suits and raced to the ocean, Jerome ahead of me pulling my hand. Oh I love him. We surfaced and knelt in the shallow water, he pulled me close to him and wrapped his arms around me. I liked the feeling of his skin on mine. He kissed me, but a wave washed of us, causing us both to cough, choking out the inhaled water. We laughed once we caught our breath and he carried me to the sand. We sat down at the shoreline and let the water wash up over our feet. I knew the others we watching, but I didn't care. We laughed and gazed into each other's eyes. I wonder if he feels the same way I feel about him. I mean, I love this man. We haven't physically said 'I love you' to each other yet, but I hope I get the courage too. Now I know why Nina and Fabian we so shy. Love can do that to you.

"Je t'aime." He leaned and whispered in my ear. _I love you. _That meant I love you in French! I knew that from classes at school! I smiled at him.

"I love you too." I whispered back. He kissed me for a moment, then we saw a flash behind us. We turned around to find Mara and her camera.

"That was so romantic! A great picture too." Mara said, smiling. "It can be your first Christmas card." She laughed. We smiled at each other and looked back out into the blue sea resting above the light, cloudless blue sky. This was way too good to be true. After a few minutes of being lost in our thoughts, we got up.

"Dinner date tonight in town, my love?" He asked, holding his hand out for mine.

"I'd love to." I replied, grabbing his hand. We walked back to the house. I showered, did my hair and make-up and by 3 I was ready to leave. My hair was down like normal, but I took out the extensions. I was wearing a black tee shirt, short jean shorts and shiny, black high heeled shoes. I walked out into the living room to find Jerome sitting on the couch in front of the TV. He stood up, turned off the TV and stared at me, examining my outfit. His mouth dropped and his eyes basically popped out of his head.

"Cool down, Romeo." I said, walking over to him and pushing his chin up. He laughed.

"Ready to go Babe?" He asked, I nodded. He put his hand on the small of my back and he led me out to the sidewalk.

"Crap!" I said, I'm such and idiot for ruining the romantic moment.

"What's wrong?" He said, turning to me.

"I forgot we were walking. Let me change my shoes." I said, turning to go inside.

"No. No. No. Stop right there Ms. Sexy Legs." He said. "I love those shoes! You can't change them." He said. "Let me carry you." He said, sweeping my off my feet and holding me wedding style.

"Babe? It's like two blocks. Are you sure?" I asked, he nodded and smiled at me. I kissed his cheek and out my arms around his neck, really worried he would drop me. I was being carried to a date by Jerome Clarke. I was in heaven. Now I know why Fabian married Nina. He married her so he would never lose her, like I never want to lose Jerome. I was happier with him. Forget Goth Pixie, Welcome Sunshine! Wow. That was so not like me. Well, I guess love CAN change a person.

_**Woa. There's to all you Jatricia/Patrome lovers! If I don't get at least 5 reviews a day, I'm going to only update once every two days. Not every day. So, If you want me to update EVERY DAY, click the lil' button that says review.**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hey Guys! Today's ROTD is Fabinaisawesome! Congrats! Here's chapter 18! Vote on my poll for the upcoming events!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything…**_

**Chapter 18**

(July 3rd)

Nina's POV

Fabian, Mick, Mara and I stood and watching Patricia and Jerome's love-fest until they headed back. We stayed out there until 8pm, when the sun started to go down, along with the temparature. Around 8, Fabian and I walked back with Mick and Mara. We got home to find Patricia and Jerome passed out on the couch, her head on his chest and Alfie and Amber snuggled next to each other wathing TV.

"Hey Guys." Alfie said, as we walked in, "Hoped you'd never come back."

"Alfie!" Amber said, smacking his chest jokingly.

"What timed you guys sleep til?" Mara asked, "You were still asleep when we left."

Alfie and Amber laughed. "We got up like 2 hrs ago."

"Wow. You guys slept for a good 18 hrs." Mara said.

They nodded. "How about we go out to eat during our last night here?" I asked.

"Sounds good." Everyone nodded. "How about we wake Romeo and Julliet before we get ready?" Mick said, nodding towards Jerome and Patricia.

I aknowledged Mick than walked over to the couch where Patricia and Jerome were laying. "Trixie? Jerome?" I said, gently.

"Only he can call me that." Patricia said, putting her hand on Jeromes face without even opening her eyes.

"Yea. Only me. Now what do you want?" Jerome repiled, also without opening his eyes.

Apparantly, they were half asleep. "Wait!" Alfie whispered to me, holding up a finger. He smiled and said, "I need help with a prank."

Jerome poped up, sending Patricia flying. "What prank?" He said, rubbing his eyes.

We laughed. "Jerome!" Patricia said, looking at him.

"Oh, Sorry Trixie." He said, pecking her lips. "They were lying anyway." He glared at Alfie. "What do you guys want anyway?" He asked us, holding Patricia's hand, both still seated on the couch.

"We are going out tonight to that fancy place down the street." Amber explained, smiling. "But we just ate?" They complained.

"Well, Then don't order anything!" They sighed and we all got ready.

"Hey Fabes?" I said as I stood in the bathroom, curling my hair.

"Yea Babe?" He said, sitting on the bed, playing on his iPhone.

"What would you say to going back to America to see Gran and my friends for a week or so? Leaving on Sunday after we get home?" I asked, "Trudy said that it would be okay if we came back a week before school started instead of two, so that would give us two weeks to be over there. Gran said she will pay for the tickets."

"Sure. Sounds good." He nodded. He smiled one of those _oh-so-sexy_ smiles at me. Oh Wow. He takes my breath away. Once I finished curling my hair, I got dressed and met everyone in the kitchen. Wow. Didn't we look dazzling? (A/N – Girls Fancy Outfits on Profile…) The girls all had on dresses, Amber straightened her hair, I curled mine and Patricia curled hers and took out her extensions, and the guys with tuxedos. Amazing!

"Ready?" Fabian asked, taking my arm, they guys mimicking him. I nodded, staring into his beautiful eyes. We hoped into Jerome's car. Apparently, he could drive and had his license. After a few moments of driving, we arrived in front of a fancy restaurant. We exited the car, once again, my fiancé's arm was wrapped around mine. We walked up to the hostess.

"Reservations for 'Rutter' party of 8?" He asked. I squeezed his arm. _Rutter. Rutter. My name was going to be Rutter! _Man! Was I excited. The waitress led us to our table and we sat down. I sat between Fabian and Patricia, Jerome on the other side of Patricia and Amber on the other side of Fabian. We sat, ate and talked for a good 4 or 5 hours. We talked about random stuff, until I remembered the new kids.

"Guess What?" I said, everyone quieted and looked at me.

"What?" Alfie asked.

"There are 4 new kids back at Anubis." I said.

Jerome and Alfie's jaws dropped, letting their food roll out. "Excuse me?" Alfie said.

"Yea. What we their name, Nin?" Fabian asked.

"Um. I remember Olivia, James and Rebecca. What was that girls name that was… hitting on you?" I asked. The thought of Fabe with another girl still brought chills to my bones.

"Alice." Fabian said. "But, I'm yours forever and always, Babe." He said, noticing my worried look and pecking my cheek.

"Aw!" Alfie said.

"Why are you 'Aw-ing'?" Mara asked.

"I'm saying 'Aw' because now we have 3 more girls to share the house with!" Alfie cried.

"Oh calm down." Patricia snapped. Alfie frowned, then stuffed food into his mouth again.

We finished up and headed out. Once we got home, we all changed into our pajamas and crashed on the couch in front of the TV.

Fabian's POV

(July 4th)

I woke up on the couch at 6am. We planned to leave at 8am. Nina's head was on my chest and I looked around. On the couch next to us, was Mara laying on Mick, next to them, Patricia laying on Jerome and Amber laying on Alfie. That was funny, we all fell asleep at the same time, in the same position. I tapped Mick on the shoulder without moving my arm away from Nina. He grunted and looked at Mara, then at me.

"Morning." He said, sleepily. "What's up?"

"Wake up the other guys, we should probably get packed." I said, lifting Nina's head and laying it on a pillow. I got up and crept into our room, the guys following, trying not to wake the girls. I packed all of our clothes into our bags, stripped the beds and straightened the bathroom. The others guys did the same. I came into the living room and dropped our bags in the pile of others. I walked into the kitchen to the other guys who were snacking. Mick had a banana, Alfie had an apple, and Jerome had coffee, handing me a cup. Soon, Nina was awake, then Patricia, then Mara and Amber. Nina groggily walked over to me and hugged me yawning.

"The taxi's coming in a ½ hour. You should get dressed. Your bag is right there." I said, pointing to her bag. She nodded and headed to the bathroom like the other girls. Nina came out wearing her big, navy sweatshirt and dark wash skinny jeans with navy converse. Patricia had on her black shirt, dark wash jean shorts and black tights with black converse. Mara had on a white tee with Mick's black sport jacket and black sweatpants and Amber had on a hot pink sweat jacket with matching sweat pants. Nina, Patricia and I all loaded Jerome's silver SUV and Amber, Alfie, Mick and Mara loaded Amber's hot pink convertible.

After about an hour of driving, we arrived at Anubis House. I grabbed both mine and Nina's bags and headed inside. Patricia and Jerome followed and headed straight to Patricia's room.

"Trudy!" Nina said I see came inside. I knew she was missing her cooking.

"Nina, Honey!" Trudy said. "How was it?"

"Great! It was tons of fun. Patricia and Jerome are upstairs and Alfie, Amber, Mick and Mara are still on their way. They got stuck in, like, really heavy traffic." She smiled. "Can I help you?" Nina asked.

"Sure. You can help me make these cookies!" Trudy said, pointing to a recipe. Nina nodded. "Can you get the eggs from the fridge?"

"Sure thing!" Nina said, grabbing the eggs and handing them to her. Trudy gasped when she saw Nina's engagement ring. Trudy looked from Nina to the ring to Nina again.

"Is it…?" Trudy asked.

"Yea." Nina laughed. "He proposed." She breathed, she looked like she still couldn't believe it.

"Well, Sweetie. That's good." Trudy smiled.

"We should go unpack babe." I said, holding out my hand. Trudy nodded, Nina washed her hands and took my hand. I lead her up the steps and into her room. We unpacked and Nina's phone rang.

"Yay!" She gasped. "It's one of my friend's from home." I nodded and left the room.

Nina's POV

"OMG! Nina!" The girl on the phone said.

"OMG! Willow!" I said to the girl in the phone. Willow was one of my really close friends back home.

"How are you girl?" She asked. "When will you be home again? I talked to Gran and she said you're coming home real soon!" We are so close, Willow and the others call my Gran, Gran.

"I'll be home Sunday Night, but DON'T TELL ANYONE! I want it to be a surprise." I told her.

"No Prob, Girl. I'll talk to ya then, kay? Text me! Bye!"

"Okay. Bye Wil." I hung up and a few seconds later, my phone buzzed. _1 New Msg. _Wow Willow. I Opened the text.

_Y didn't u txt me?_

_~Willow_

I responded.

_U just called me and gtg, ttyl._

_~Nina_

"Who was on the phone?" Amber asked as I joined them at the dinner table. Mm. Trudy's Spaghetti. I grabbed my clear, plastic rain poncho, in case of a spaghetti storm.

"It was Willow. She's one of my best AMERICAN friends." Amber smiled at me. "Because you're my best british friend." I added.

"Nina and I are going to America on Sunday." Fabian said.

"That's sad." Amber said, staring into her spaghetti.

"Why, Ambs?" I asked.

"Because both of you will be gone!" Amber cried. Just then, Alice, Rebecca, Olivia and James walked in. "And I'll be stuck with THEM!" Amber cried again, in disgust.

"What's wrong with us?" Olivia came over.

"You're new." Amber replied, blankly. Olivia grunted in disgust and took her seat along with the other "newbies" at the new, bigger table.

"Amber. Remember when I was new?" I asked.

"Yea. You were a freak when you were new." Patricia said. I shot her a look and so did Jerome. "Sorry." She mumbled.

"So, Who's this Jerome you were telling me about?" Olivia said.

"Um. Jerome is now, uh, taken." I said, sending an _I'm sorry_ look at Patricia, who was melting me with her eyes.

"Yea. I'm am happily taken by the love of my life." Jerome said, leaning over and kissing Patricia. After a few seconds, the kiss turning into making-out.

"Eh-Hm." Alfie said, becoming grossed out after a few minutes. They ignored him, but then Trudy walked in.

"Hey, uh, Romeo, Trixie?" I coughed, "You really need to split."

They split by the sound of Trudy's cough. We giggled and Patricia's face turned beet red, but you could tell they were holding hands under the table.

_**Ooh. Sorry. I couldn't stop. Now, for you to thank me by click the little review button below. CLICK THE CRAP OUT OF IT! **_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hey! Today's ROTD is The Unlucky 13! Congrats! Vote on the poll!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**_

**Chapter 19**

(July 4th)

Fabian's POV

Nina and I can't sleep in the same room anymore, I honestly don't know why, we are getting married. So, I'm laying here in my bed in my room, just thinking. I'm actually excited for tomorrow, our flight is at noon. Amber is taking it really hard. I can't wait to meet Nina's friends and Gran. I've only spoken to her Gran on the phone. It should be fun. As I laid in bed, my phone buzzed. _1 New Msg._

_Fabian? Even though I'm upstairs, I still miss u. _

_~Nina_

I replied.

_Miss u too. We should sleep, for now though. C u in the morning. Love U._

_-Fabian_

A few seconds later, my phone buzzed again.

_Ok – Love you, Babe._

_~Nina_

I smiled and put my phone down. The night whizzed by, then I woke up at 6:02am, to my cell phone buzzing. _1 New Msg_

_Are you awake? I can't fall asleep again. Amber's up doing her hair :(_

_~Nina_

Wow. Amber. I replied.

_Well Now I am! Want me to come up there?_

_-Fabian_

I few seconds later, I got a reply.

_Plz?_

_~Nina_

With that, I got up and tiptoed upstairs.

"Fabian?" I heard a weak voice call from the common room. It was Alice.

"What are you doing up?" I whispered, walking in.

"I get up early, and I'm sorry about hitting on you." Alice said. I smiled and nodded and returned on my way to Nina's Room. Once I got to her door, I lightly knocked and opened the door.

"Hey Fabey." She said, sitting up.

"Hey Sweetie. Excited to see your friends again?" I asked, as I sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Yea. Them and my Gran." She laid down. I moved and laid on her bed next to each her. I put my arm around her and she sighed.

"What's wrong?" I asked. She grabbed my hand.

"Oh Nothing. Just happy." She said, you could hear the smile in her voice.

"Are you packed all ready?" I asked. She nodded. "I love you." I whispered in her ear.

"I love you, too." She replied, I could still hear the smile in her voice. A few moments later, someone knocked at our door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"Mara." The girl at the door replied.

"Okay. Come in." Nina said. Mara opened the door.

"It's 9am. So, Trudy said you guys better get ready to go. She said you should go at 10am."

We nodded and got out of bed. We got ready and went downstairs. Nina had put on dark wash skinny jeans, a light pink tee and black converse.

Nina and I had an apple and headed out to the taxi. We stuffed out bags in the trunk and hoped in the back seat. We sat in the taxi and listened to my iPod and soon, Nina was asleep on my shoulder. She must have been too excited to sleep last night. Soon, I was asleep until the driver woke me up.

"Excuse Me? Sir?" I heard the driver say,

"Uh- Yes?" I said, rubbing my eyes.

"We are here." He said, pulling into the airport. Wow. 2 hours speeds by when you're asleep. I nodded.

"Nin?" I said, kissing her forehead. "We're here."

"Huh?" She said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Oh Okay." She said, once she was fully awake. We pulled up to the entrance, grabbed our bags and headed inside after paying the taxi driver. I grabbed Nina's bag and mine and put it on the bag checker **(A/N – I don't know what that's called…). **We pasted the scanner. **(A/N – Again, I don't know what it's called… I've never been to the airport.)** Then, we headed to board our plane. We boarded the plane and took our seats. Nina and I slept for the entire flight and finally arrived at the airport in New York. We got off the plane and went to claim our luggage.

"Oh! Here they are." I said, grabbing a purple suitcase with a neon pink ribbon and a neon green name tag that read 'Nina Rutter' and a black suitcase with a neon blue tag that read 'Fabian Rutter.' _Nina Rutter. Nina Rutter. Nina Rutter. _I can't believe she's actually mine! We hailed a taxi and handed him Nina's Gran's address. About an hour later, we pulled up at Nina's Gran's house.

Nina's POV

Yay! We were finally at Gran's! Fabian grabbed both of our bags and headed inside.

"Gran!" I said as an old lady with short gray hair came to the door.

"Nina, Honey!" Gran screamed. "I missed you!" She hugged me.

"I've missed you too Gran!" I said. "And this is Fabian. My, um, fiancée." I said smiling. I wasn't sure if Gran knew yet.

She smiled. "Oh! Fabian!" She said, hugging him. "I am judging by the fact that you're here, that the proposal went well?"

Fabian nodded. "Yeah. It went perfect." Fabian said, putting his arm around me.

"Come! Come in!" Gran said, and as I walked in I saw a group of girls.

"Willow!" I scream as I ran in.

_**Like it? Review ;) Sorry to update sooo late. I will probably put up tomorrow's chapter early though… No promises. Again, Review! :)**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hey Guys! Vote on the poll!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I only own this specific smiley named Bob (:**_

**Chapter 20**

(July 5th, 7pm)

Fabian's POV

When we walked into Nina's Gran's House I saw 4 girls. One, who Nina called Willow, had long straight brown hair and brown eyes. Another, who Nina called Martina, had long curly black hair. One who Nina called Penny, was African American, and had brown eyes. Lastly, a girl Nina called Randi, had bleached blonde hair and bright green eyes. The girls squealed and hugged, then Nina noticed me an introduced me.

"Hey, Um, Girls?" Nina said, they got quiet as I walked up next to Nina. "This is my…" She paused and smiled at me. "This is my fiancé, Fabian" All of the girls gasped.

"No. Way." Martina breathed. Nina nodded. "Well. Nice to meet you. I'm Martina." She said smiling to me.

"I'm Willow." A girl said, "I'm one of Nina's closest friends."

"And I'm Penelope. I go by Penny though." A girl said.

"And, I'm Miranda. But, I go by Randii." She said. I smiled and nodded at them. "So, Let's see the ring!" Randii said. Nina showed them her hand. They gasped again and looked from me, to Nina and back to the ring. "I'm going to call up Matt, Sean and Colin!" Randii said, who was on the phone with them before Nina could object. "Matt! Call Sean and Colin! Nina's back!" Randii screamed into the phone and hung up. About 5 minutes later, 3 boys arrived at the door. One had dark brown hair and green eyes. Another, had short blonde hair and brown eyes and another had light brown hair with blue eyes.

"Nina!" The first boy with dark brown hair said.

"Matty!" Nina said, running over to him, hugging him as he spun her around. He put her down laughing.

"Matty? This is my fiancé, Fabian." Nina said, grabbing my hand. I shook Matt's hand.

"I was, um, I was… her boyfriend before she left." He mumbled.

"I'm Sean." The one with blonde hair said.

"I'm Colin." The other said, I shook both of their hands.

"Colin?" Nina asked. "What's Caitlin doing tonight?"-+

"Nothing. Why?" He asked.

"Could you give her a call? I miss her too." Nina turned to me. "Caitlin is Colin's little sister. We were close when I lived here. She's 5 year younger." I nodded and smiled at Nina, she grinned back. I knew she was happy to be back with her friends. I completely trust her but, MY fiancée, can't be hugging her ex. So Sorry.

"Would you mind if I went with Colin to get Caitlin?" Nina asked me.

"Sure. Go ahead." I smiled. She smiled and followed Colin out to his car. Matt nodded at me.

"So… Hey." He said, putting his hands in his pockets.

"Hey." I replied, slightly waving at him.

"So, You're Nina's fiancé?" He asked. I knew he was going to bring that up.

I nodded. "And you're Nina's ex?" I asked, he nodded. This was getting real awkward, real fast.

"Mh-Hm." He said, nodding. "How long have you two been together?" You could hear the competition in his voice.

"It'll be 2 years on her birthday, which is on the 7th." I replied. He nodded. I sighed, I knew what he wanted me to ask. "How long did you two date?" I mumbled.

"Oh. 2 years and 100 days." He said. "But, then we ONLY broke up because we thought long-distance wouldn't work."

"Well. Good that you did that. It wouldn't have worked anyway. You're not her type." I said. _What was I saying? _

"Oh Really? What do you think her type is Mr. Fiancé?" He asked, mocking me.

"She needs someone who's sane." I replied. Again, _What the heck was I doing?_

"Well She can't get that with you!" He said. Just then, Nina walked in with a short girl with long, light brown hair and blue eyes like her brother. That must be Caitlin. I sighed as Matt smirked.

"Oh! This is your fiancé? He's super HOT." Caitlin whispered to Nina. I smiled at her. She smiled back.

"I know right?" Nina whispered back, smiling at me.

"Lemme See." Caitlin said, grabbing Nina's hand and looking at her ring. "Oh. My. Gosh. That's so pretty Nina!" She said. Willow, Martina, Penny and Randii gathered to look.

"That was all by me." I said, waving. They giggled, Who knows why.

"So… How'd he propose?" Martina said excitedly.

"Well." Nina began. "We went for a walk at the beach in the dark, and we talked and held hands then, well, he proposed. There wasn't much to it, but it was so romantic! I mean, SO romantic." She smiled at me, then the others girls followed her gaze the me, I stared into Nina's eyes and she stared into mine.

"Awe!" Randii said. Matt grunted and Colin and Sean laughed. Matt grunted louder, and louder again.

"Jealous Much?" Colin asked him. Matt grunted again.

_**Haha! Like it? Review and please vote on the poll!**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Okay! Please (PULEEZE) vote on the poll!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing…Sad right?**_

Nina's POV

(July 5th, 8pm)

Matt grunted again and Sean and Colin laughed hysterically. They bent over holding their stomachs and gasping for air as they laughed. Matt stomped off. I really didn't care and Fabian didn't seem to either. I mean, yea, I dated Matt. But, I broke up with him because I didn't feel anything with him. I feel bad though, he still thinks I broke up with him because I was moving... Oh Well. Colin clapped in front of me, causing us to break our gaze.

"Hey, um, I think Matt might, like-" Colin said, Sean finished for him.

"He may go kill himself." He said sarcastically.

"Now I'm sorry, but that's not funny." I said, glaring at Sean. He threw his hands in the air and surrendered. I didn't want to fight now either. Just then, Martina, my Spanish friend with long curly black hair, grabbed my hand.

"Let's go upstairs to your room and we will give you the 411 on the latest relationships." She said. I nodded. She pulled me upstairs.

"Come get me if you need me Fabey?" I asked, blowing him a kiss.

"Okay, Nins. Have fun." He smiled at me. I winked and followed Martina upstairs.

"Okay, So guess who Willow's dating?" Penny said as we got upstairs.

"Who?" I replied.

"Josh Porter!" Martina said, before Penny could answer. I looked at Willow. She shrugged.

"I'm not that into him anymore though." Willow said, cooly.

"So he and Tiffany are over?" I said. Josh Porter and Tiffany Klin had been dating for like 6 years. Tiffany was such a **** and loaded her face with make-up.

"And, I'm dating Lucas." Martina said excitedly.

"Wait. You, Martina DeEmma, are dating Lucas Flynn?" She nodded, Martina was never into him. "I thought he was dating, um, Julia Show?"

"Nope, Colin's dating her now..." Randii said. "And I'm single." She grunted. Wow. Randii was alot like Amber except Randii was a professional Model and she could get really snotty sometimes. Wow.

Fabian's POV

When Nina went upstairs we moved through Nina's Gran in the Kitchen and to the living room. Colin and Sean sat down in from of the TV, I sat on the couch across from them. They were watching American Football.

"This is called football. With 'oo' instead of 'u'" Sean said.

I nodded. "Yea. I watch it at home...?" What did they think the UK was? They looked at me confused. I nodded.

"So." Colin turned to me at the end once he switched off the television. "How'd you meet Nina?"

"She was in my house." I replied. They looked confused, again. Where did they thinked she lived? "It was us, six other students, a house keeper and a house advisor. We lived there when we weren't at school." They nodded and Matt walked in, not seeing me.

"I can't believe Nina! Marrying that stuck-up Brit? She is getting stupider every second shes away from me!"

Wtf? (A/N- That means What the ****, for those that didn't know...) Wtf did he think he was saying? Stuck-Up Brit? Nina was 'getting stupider'? I stood up and glared at him. I clenched my fists and burned a hole straight through his head.

"Don't you dare say that about MY Nina!" I said, angerly. "Dont. You. Dare."

"She's not yours!" He sreamed.

"She is mine. She's MINE. Mine because I love her more than the world. I would die for her. I only get up in the morning to see her face. I would have no reason to live if she wasn't here."

"Ha! She's still as stupid as you. What'd you give her? "Brit Moron Mediciene?"

Nina came up behind me. I tightly wrapped my arm around her. She looked up to me and let me see the tears in her eyes. "I heard it all." She whispered. Lately, she's been a little emotional. Colin and Sean came over to her and I. They patted her on the back and I released my tight grip. Colin and Sean hugged her when I let go. Colin kissed her forehead and hugged her. I was okay with it. I knew they were really close and he loved her like a sister. Plus, he already HAS a girlfriend.

"You were really bitchy Matt." Sean said. "You need to leave now." Sean handed him his coat, and he stormed out, slamming the door. Nina's Gran was napping on the back porch so she didn't hear. Colin let go of Nina and she came back to me. I sighed and held her close as tears dripped down her cheeks. The other girls watched from the stairs.

"Wow." Penny breathed as they came in. "I had no clue he was like that." They others agreed, sighing. Nina sniffled agian. Matt was so mean. It must have really hurt her. I squeezed her tighter and tighter.

"Fabian?" She whispered. I looked at her. "Your squeezing the life outta me..." I loosend my hug and smiled at my 'bride to be.' I really love her.

Ha. Like it? Review and please vote on my poll?


	22. Chapter 22

_**Hey Ya'll! Vote on the poll please! That's means more than reviewing right now!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I wish I owned it, but I don't. :[**_

**Chapter 22**

Nina's POV

(July 5th, 8:15pm)

I can't believe he just said that. Matt. I can't believe I use to date him! I know my place is with Fabes now, and Matt has to get over me. He has too. We planned on staying here until the 8th. A day after my 18th birthday. Amber was crushed. She wanted to be with my on my birthday more than anyone. She was my best friend. She had even outranked Willow. Amber was awesome.

"Nina?" Randii asked. I nodded. "Do you want to come to that school party with us on Tuesday? School ends at 12 that day and the party is at 2."

I thought about it. It would be fun, but I didn't want any of that Tiffany and crew drama on my birthday. But, then again, I'm getting married. She'd be so jealous. But, I didn't need to make her jealous. Oh! Who was I kidding? I needed to make her jealous. I nodded. "I'm in, and so are you Fabey." I said, looking to Fabian. He raised his eye brows and nodded.

"Okay." He said.

**The 6****th**** passed without anything exciting.** Gran was completely oblivious to everything we said. All she knew, or at least paid attention to, was that we wouldn't be home tomorrow until 4pm.

(July 7th, 4:04am)

My phone rang. Call from _Anubis House :)_

Wow Guys. I picked it up.

"Happy Birthday!" My friends chorused over the phone.

"Hey! Thanks guys! But, you do realize it's 4am here. Right?" I said.

"Amber!" I heard Patricia say.

"Ow!" Amber screamed. I assumed Patricia had hit her.

"Sorry. Amber was absolutely sure that you were 4 hours ahead of us. Here listen." I heard Jerome say, then I heard what sounded like a phone recording. _I swear, They are 4 hours ahead of us! I promise! _I heard the recording of Amber say. The laughed.

"You guys recorded that?" I heard Amber scream, then I heard a slap, assuming she hit Jerome. Wow Amber. "Well, Sorry. Call us when you're up?" They asked. I nodded, but realized they couldn't hear me.

"Yea." I said. "Promise." I heard a chorus of 'goodbye' and 'goodnight' then hung up. I loved my British friends, but sometimes they were too much. I smiled and slept. Around 8 I woke up and went into the kitchen.

"Happy Birthday!" Gran said, hugging me.

"Happy Birthday, Babe." Fabian said to me. Man, I was excited. We had this tradition, Fabian and I, that on each birthday we would kiss for that amount of seconds. (18 seconds for 18th birthday, so on and so forth.)

"Ready?" He whispered to me, gently backing me into the wall. I nodded as I took a deep breath and felt his lips press to mine. 1,2,3,4… I counted in my head. I didn't want this to end. But, soon, sadly, it did. 16,17,18… He pulled away and we both gasped for air.

"Are you two okay?" Gran asked, as we walked back into the kitchen, red faced and breathing heavy.

We nodded. "Just Great." I replied, smiling at Fabian and he returning the smile. Gran flipped a pancake on to my plate. Chocolate Chips Pancakes! My Favorite! I hugged Gran and took my plate into the dining room, Fabian and Gran grabbed theirs and followed me. I sat down at the head on the table, Gran and Fabian on either side. I had brought the perfect dress Amber chose for me when we were in UK. And Tiffany was going to be so jealous. I finished my pancakes and we headed upstairs.

(10:00am)

4 hours to the party. I decided to get ready, Fabian sat in the living room and watched TV for a while. I took a showered, got dress, straightened my hair, put on my make-up and headed downstairs. It was about 1:30, and Fabian was already in his tux. A few minutes later, Martina showed up with Lucas. She was wearing a dress, and Lucas was in a tux. We hoped in her car and headed out. Once we got inside, everyone was wearing what we were wearing, dresses and tuxes. Tiffany, Lauren, Alaina and Kayla walked over to us.

"Nina Martin? Is that you?" She asked, obviously coming over to hit on Fabian. "Ooh, and who's this? This can't be your boyfriend?" She said, I knew she would hit on him to matter what I said.

I shook my head. "No. He's not." I said. I paused and let Tiffany move closer to him, wedging herself between us. Once she was flipped her hair and blinked a few times, I said, "He's my fiancé." She looked at me wide eyed. I smiled and nodded.

"Oh, Sweetie? No need to lie. He would never marry you." She said, smirking.

"Come on Babe." Fabian said, wrapping his arm around my waist and pulling me away. Tiffany stomped back to her gang. A few moments later, Kayla came over to me.

"If you're really getting married, you would have a ring. Where is it?" She asked. I flaunted my hand and she looked at it and stomped off. They left us along the rest of the day and we chatted and mingled. Around 4, we left. We walked home. It wasn't too far.

As we walked home, my phone rang. Call From _Patricia Williamson. _Crap! I forgot to call them back! I picked it up.

"Hello?" I said.

"Nina?" Patricia asked, she was sobbing and stuttering into the phone.

"Patricia? What's wrong?" I asked, panicking. I put the phone on speaker so Fabian could hear her.

"Are-Are you- alone?" She stuttered, still sobbing. I looked at Fabian and took the phone of speaker.

"I'm with Fabian, but he can't hear you." I said, soothingly.

"Okay." She said, not crying as hard now.

"What's wrong?" I asked, again.

"It's – It's –It's." She stuttered and paused. "I'm… Jerome and I are…" She started sobbing again, but, soon calmed down. "Pregnant." She whispered into the phone.

I almost dropped the phone. I looked at Fabian, my mouth wide open. _What's wrong?_ He mouthed.

"It's okay. There's a chance you may not be." I said, she sniffed.

"Really?" She said.

"Mh-hm." I said. "Either tell Jerome tonight or keep it quiet until I'm home tomorrow. Okay?" I said, we said our good byes and I hung up.

"First flight's tomorrow morning at 3am." He said, looking at his phone. "What was that about anyway?" He asked.

"She's pregnant." I whispered. His mouth dropped like mine. Uh-Oh.

**Like it? Review! and Vote on the poll!**


	23. Chapter 23

_**Hey! Vote on the poll!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**_

**Chapter 23**

(July 7th, 4:05pm)

Fabian's POV

"She's pregnant?" I said, making sure I heard Nina right.

Nina nodded, she looked like she was about ready to faint. Oh. Great.

_**Earlier, back at the house…**_

(July 7th, 3:50pm)

Patricia's POV

I was late on my girly thing that I'm not going to talk about, and it's been about 2 ½ weeks since Jerome and I, well, did it. I hope I'm not… I can't say it. I picked up the tests that I got a few minutes ago when I went to the store with Trudy. While she was stocking up on medicines, I bought these tests. I tried three and sat here, waiting. I'm probably not. Or, at least I hope I'm not. This will ruin my whole image. MY WHOLE IMAGE. You can't be me with a child! You just can't! I checked my phone. It had been 5 minutes. I stood up and looked into the sink where I had set them. My heart beat fast as I saw them. All positive. All of them. They couldn't be right. They couldn't. They just couldn't! I tried two more.

"Hey, Babe? We are going out to lunch, wanna come?" I heard Jerome ask.

I took a deep breath and said, "Nah. I'm about to get in the shower anyway." I let my breath go as he walked away. It had been five minutes. I looked at the tests. All Positive. Again. Tears ran down my cheeks. I turned on the water and got into the steamy shower. It calmed me a bit and muffled the sound of my sobs. This really can't be happening. I decided I'd better call Nina, Alice told us they had sex and she was the only one I felt I could trust right now. I stepped out of the shower, wrapped my towel around me and headed to my room. I slipped on sweatpants and a tee-shirt. Jerome, Amber, Alfie, Mick and Mara were out the eat, while Alice, Rebecca, Olivia and James were out in town. I picked up the phone and found _Nina Martin_ in my contact list. I pressed call and soon, she picked up.

"Hello?" She said.

"Nina?" I asked, sobbing and stuttering into the phone.

"Patricia? What's wrong?" She asked.

"Are-Are you- alone?" I stuttered, still sobbing.

"I'm with Fabian, but he can't hear you." She said, soothingly.

"Okay." I said, not crying as hard now.

"What's wrong?" She asked, again.

"It's – It's –It's." I stuttered and paused. "I'm… Jerome and I are…" I started sobbing again, but, soon calmed down. "Pregnant." I whispered into the phone.

"It's okay. There's a chance you may not be." She said, I sniffed.

"Really?" I said.

"Mh-hm." She said. "Either tell Jerome tonight or keep it quiet until I'm home tomorrow. Okay?" She said, we said our good byes and I hung up.

I soon as I hung up with her, I took a deep breath and typed Jerome's number.

"Hey Baby Girl?" He said, picking up.

"Can you come home soon?" I asked, taking a deep breath. If I told him to come home, he might get mad.

"Why? What's wrong? Are you okay? I'm on my way." He said, and he hung up. I put my face in my hands and cried until I heard a knock on my door about 3 minutes later. This was going to change his life too. He couldn't be a prankster with a child. Now could he?

"Babe? Can I come in?" He asked. I opened the door and he sat down on my bed next to me, wrapping his arms around me. I pulled away.

"Jerome. Listen. I'm… We're… I'm…" I paused and took a deep breath, tears streaking my cheeks again. "I'm pregnant Jerome."

His eyes widened and he said, "No. No. No." He paused and put his head in his hands. "No. No. No. No." He got up and started pacing. "Patricia." Wow. He hadn't called my Patricia in a while. It was always Trix, Trixie or Babe. "Sorry, but I can't be with you anymore." He said, racing out of the room and slamming the door. He seemed…mad. At me.

I sat in my room all night crying. I kept the door locked and didn't leave my room all night. I skipped dinner and forced Mara to sleep in Amber's room. How could Jerome do this to me? I thought he loved me?

Nina's POV

(July 8th, 8:16am)

We arrived home and Fabian took his stuff to his room, and I took my stuff to mine. I say Mara in my bed, so I put my stuff down and walked down the hallway to Patricia's room. I heard her crying. She must not have let anyone in all night.

I knocked. "Patricia? It's Nina." I heard her walk over to the door and unlocked it. I saw her tear stained face and hugged her tight. I knew what this was like. She sat on her bed, and I sat next to her.

"I told Jerome." She whispered.

"How'd it go?" I asked. She started to cry silently.

"He. He. He." She paused. "He broke up with me." She said. I could see the pain and misery in her eyes. Just as I felt before.

"We can go see the doctor later, okay. But, Right now, I'll Be right back." I said angrily. Oh. Man. Jerome was gonna get it now. I stomped down the steps and in front of Jerome and Alfie's door.

"Jerome Clarke!" I screamed banging on his door.

"What?" Alfie said as he opened it.

"Out! I need to talk to Jerome." I said, pushing him into the hallway. Jerome sat up.

"Cranky from the flight?" He asked, smirking.

"No! I am not! I am mad at you. Furious!" I hollered. He stood up.

"What's your problem?" He asked.

"My problem? MY problem? What's your problem?" I asked. "How could you?" I screamed, by now the entire house, including the newbies, were watching from the door. Patricia in front of everyone, leaning against the doorframe with her tear stained cheeks, crossing her arms.

"How could I what?" He hollered.

"Oh you know what!" I screamed. I looked at Patricia and she nodded, giving me the okay to spill the secret. "You. You. You." I paused. "You *****! You're just a ****in' ***** for doing this to her!" I screamed. He looked offended by my language. I put my hands on my hips. "The same exact thing almost happened to Fabe and I. They were fake positives, but still. He was next to me the entire time. The ENTIRE TIME. Through it all." I paused. "Now. Now. You're just going to leave her? Alone? Great move *****! Leave her to get kicked out of school and raise a child on her own!" Everyone gasped in the background.

"Oh Shut It!" I heard Patricia whispered to them. Jerome sat down with his head in his hands as I turned, walked out and slammed the door. We walked into the kitchen after a moment of silence outside Jerome's room.

_Dear Kids, _

_I forgot some stuff at the store. Be back around 9:30._

_xoxo Trudy_

We sat in silence at our places in the kitchen for a few moments. Until, Jerome came into the dining room and took his seat. Mick flipped him off and we all glared at Jerome. But, he finally spoke.

"Trix? Can I talk to you?" He asked. Patricia nodded.

He held out his hand to help her up but, she refused. "I'm pregnant. Not old." She said, standing up. You could still see she was mad.

_**Ooh! Like it? Review! **_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Hey Guys! How ya liking it so far? Review!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own zippo. (aka. Nothing…)**_

**Chapter 24**

Patricia's POV

I stood up and followed Jerome out. I didn't want to talk to him, but if it's have my child grow up without it's dad, or talk to him. I choose to talk to him. For the baby. ONLY for the baby.

"I'm Sorry." He blurted out once we were at his room. "Truly and completely sorry." He said.

"No. Jerome. You're not sorry. It was Nina calling you a ***** that made you change your mind. It's called peer pressure." I snapped. It was true. I turned to leave.

"No. No. Trix!" He said. "That's not it." He said, once I turned around.

"Then what is it?" I said loudly.

"It's. It's." He paused. I rolled my eyes and turned to go. "I was scared." He said hoarsely. Jerome Clarke. My boy- excuse me. Ex-boyfriend, Scared? I looked at him. Something was up. "It. It's just going to change my life to an extent that I'm not ready for." He sighed. "You can't pull pranks if you have a baby." He whispered. "But." He said, walking to me and grabbing my hands. "I'm not going to be that selfish. This is going to be hard on the BOTH of us. No matter if you like it or not. Even if you refuse. I'm NOT leaving. It's my baby too." He said, gently touching my stomach. "Patricia Williamson. I love you." He said.

I bit my lip and smiled at him shyly. He was so charming. "Jerome Clarke. I love you too." I said, pressing his lips to mine. We stood like that until we heard Trudy come in the door.

"Come on." I said, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the dining room. We both came in smiling and holding hands. Everyone looked at us. I took a deep breath. "We're fine now."

Everyone released their breaths and smiled. "Good." Nina said. We all dove into our hot pancakes, which were stacked up in front of us. We ate in silence, still in shock. Wow.

"You have an appointment with the doctor at 2 tomorrow." Nina said as we walked upstairs. We took our showers and slipped on sweatpants. We met everyone in the common room. Today was a lay around day. We are going to watch every Harry Potter ever (which Alice was dying to see), and Zombie Ninja's 2, which was obviously Alfie's pick. I took my seat next to Jerome and he put his arm around me and smiled.

"Hey Baby Girl." I smiled and kissed him. We broke apart and I laid my head on his shoulder. We all sat and watched movies all day. Trudy brought us meals on trays and around 10, Zombie Ninja's 2 ended and we all crawled up to bed. Jerome slept up in my room, next to me. He didn't leave my side at all. Like he promised.

Nina's POV

After the movie, when everyone else crawled up to bed, Fabian and I, and Amber because she claimed she couldn't sleep when we talked, grabbed my laptop and started wedding planning.

"How many people can we expect from your side?" Fabian asked me, staring at his pen and notebook.

"We sound so grown up." I giggled. "Um, Probably…" I counted. A few seconds later I answered. "Maybe 40, 50?"

He nodded. "I have 78 from my side. Who would you be inviting?" He asked. 78 seemed right for him, he had a huge family. He had like, 30 cousins and I knew he wouldn't settle for not inviting them all.

"Um, Well. Willow and her family, so 4. Add this up. Martina and her family, also 4. Penny and her family, so 6. Gran, all my cousins and I few that aren't coming to my mind." I said. He nodded.

"Cool. So, Amber?" He asked. She pulled her head out of her magazine.

"Huh?" She asked.

"When are you taking Nina to pick her dress?" He asked. Fabian. That was not a good idea… Amber exploded out of bed.

"I totally forgot about that!" She screamed, jumping up and down. "Yay! It has to be sparkly and pretty and. And. And. And shiny and it has to be white and flowing!" She rambled. I looked at Fabian.

"Ambs. Calm down." I said, she stopped jumping. "Go get in bed." I said, she frowned and jumped into her bed.

"How's next weekend sound?" I asked her. She nodded.

"Good for me." She smiled. Wow Ambs.

"We should head to bed, sweetie." Fabian said, squeezing my hand. "Love you." He said, pecking my lips and standing up.

"Love You. Night." I said as he turned and walked out, gently closing the door behind him.

_**Sorry, That was kinda boring but, oh well! Like it? Review!**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Heyy! Enjoy thiss!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Sadly. :[**_

**Chapter 25**

Jerome's POV

It was 1:00pm and Trixie and I sat in silence until we pulled up at the office. I hoped out of the car and hear Trixie's door open for her. I held her hand and squeezed it tight. I knew our lives would end in a matter of minutes. But, there was a chance it could be false. I mean, Nina's was, right? We walked in and went to sign in. Once we signed in, we sat and waited.

A few moments later, the nurse called. "Patricia Williamson?" She called. Trixie and I walked over to her.

"Sorry. Only her." The nurse said, nodding towards Trix.

I shook my head. "Sorry. No." I said.

"Sorry, Sir, But you have to stay out here!" The nurse said.

"No. I will not stay out here. I promised to stay by her side the WHOLE time. And that is what I intend to do. And quite literally may I add." I said. Trixie smiled at me as the nurse grunted and let me in. I kissed Patricia's forehead and wrapped my arm around her. "The whole time." I promised her. The nurse instructed her to sit down.

"Oh." She mumbled.

"Excuse me?" I said, fiercely.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't aware that this appointment was because she's. Um. Pregnant." She nurse said.

"Oh Okay." I said, angrily, leaning against the wall.

"I'll just take some blood to confirm it. Okay?" She said. She picked up the needle and stuck it into Trixie's arm. I squeezed her hand. I know she hates needles. I'm actually surprised that she hasn't passed out yet. The nurse took the needle and the blood into another room for testing. We sat, holding hands in silence.

"I'm Sorry." I whispered. She looked confused.

"Why?" She whispered back.

"I was a jerk. And I *****. And this is all my fault." I whispered back, kissing her forehead.

"It's okay." She said, leaning against me. "I know you didn't mean it." She said, quietly. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead. After what seemed like hours, but was actually minutes, the nurse came back. We looked at her hopefully. Hopeful that she wouldn't be pregnant.

"Um." She said. She showed us the results. It said 'Positive.' I looked at Trix and she looked at me. A tear slid down her cheek. I held her close and let her cry into my chest. The nurse looked at us sympathetically.

"I'm sorry. She's just…" I trailed off. The nurse nodded.

"I know. If you don't mind me asking, how old are you…?" She whispered.

"I'm 18, she'll be 18 in November." I said. "Yea. Young." I nodded.

She sighed. "Her are the rest of the results." She said, handing me the paper, Trixie still crying on into my chest. "I'll be back in 10 minutes if you have any questions." She said, walking out and shutting the door behind her. I looked at the results. It was our copy, written into something we understood.

_Mother's Name: Patricia Williamson_

_Father's Name: Jerome Clarke_

_Test: Positive_

_3 weeks along. _

_Next appointment: 3 days._

I showed the paper to Patricia after she had calmed down. I held her close in silence for 10 minutes, until the nurse came back.

"Any questions?" She said, we shook our heads. "Would you be able to schedule your next appointment? We would prefer it be in 2 or 3 days."

"Well, We could come in 2 days? Around 4?" I said. The nurse nodded.

"Great. See you then." She smiled. "Take your time." She left, shutting the door.

We sat close, lost in our thoughts for a few minutes.

"Where are we going to live, Jerome? Where?" She whispered to my hoarsely. "My parent's will kick me out."

I looked out around. I haven't seen my parents in at least 7 years. They wanted to get rid of me. I honestly didn't know where we would stay once we got kicked out of school. Alfie's parents were like my parents, but they wouldn't let us stay there if they knew.

"Wherever we stay," I said, holding her hands, "We will be together. Me, You and…" I paused. "What do we call it?" I asked. We didn't know if it was a boy or girl.

"The baby." She said, she snickered slightly at the look on my face.

"Okay. Where ever we are, It will be me, you and the baby, together." I said, squeezing her tight. We walked out to the car in silence. Lost in our own thoughts again. After about 20 minutes of driving, we pulled up at Anubis and walked into the common room where everyone was seated.

"So?" Amber asked, Nina slapped her arm playfully.

"Amber!" She whispered.

Amber smiled shyly. "Sorry!"

"All I have to say is, it wasn't Nina's case." Trixie said, sitting down next to me on the couch. Their faces turned from smiles to frowns.

"It'll be okay though." I said. "As long as all of you keep your faces SHUT!" I said, looking at Amber. Everyone nodded.

"Okay." They said, nodding.

A few moments later, Trixie stood up. "Guys, I'm exhausted. I'm going to go take a nap." She said.

I stood up and kissed her. "Want me to come?" I asked.

"It's okay. I'll be fine." She said, kissing back and heading up stairs.

I plopped back onto the couch and sighed, putting my hand on my head. I sat up. "Guys?" They all looked at me. "Try not to mention, the… the…." I paused. "Try not to mention the baby in front of Trix that much, okay? It's really hard on her." I said. They nodded again. We kept our eyes glued on the TV for the next 2 hours until I heard running upstairs. They all looked at me. They heard it too. "Be right back." I said, jogging upstairs.

Nina's POV

Oh. My. Gosh. Patricia's pregnant. Maybe. MAYBE they won't make too bad of parents? I mean, they'll have all of us here if they stay at school. Jerome just went upstairs. I heard Patricia run around up there. I hope she's okay…

Patricia's POV

At one point, I was fast asleep in bed, and the next was vomiting, my head in the toilet. My insides were flipping, around and around. About a minute later, Jerome was upstairs next to me.

"You okay, Babe?" He asked me, handing me a cup of water to rinse of my mouth. I nodded, accepting the water.

"Yea." I said, rinsing my mouth. "Thanks." He nodded.

"No Problem." He said. I hugged him and laid my head on his shoulder.

"This is going to be a long 9 months." I whispered.

"I know, but I'll be next to you the whole time." He said, rubbing my back. I smiled. He has said that every second for the past day. I've must have heard it at least 20 times. It's okay though, I liked it.

"You know, we have to tell Trudy. You can't be vomiting every morning and have her stick you in bed and hold and ice pack to your head all day, being totally confused." I smiled, imagining it.

"I know, I Know." I said, "But, she'll tell Mr. Sweet and Victor."

"They have to find out soon or later. I'd rather her tell them then us." Jerome said, I nodded as Jerome and I headed downstairs.

_**Like it? I will post the next chapter when I have a total of 140 reviews. (Current Reviews: 121)**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**Okay! You guys got 140 reviews! Awesome! Next goal: 160 reviews! (Not all the same person please!) and please remember, I have a life too. I don't have these already all typed out, I type it on the spot. Thanks! **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing :(**_

**Chapter 26**

(July 9th, 5:30pm)

Nina's POV

I know this isn't the right way to think, but I'm glad is not me. I'm glad it's not me who's pregnant. I walked down the hallway to Fabian's door.

"Fabes?" I said, tapping on the door and walking in.

"Yea?" He asked, looking up from his guitar.

I shrugged. "Just was looking for ya. Whatcha doing?" I asked, sitting down on his bed beside him.

He looked at me and raised his eyebrows and looked from the guitar to me. "Sorry, Nevermind." I laughed. "That was a stupid question." He smiled.

"It's okay." He said.

"So." I paused. "Play me something." I said.

"Quite demanding?" He said, raising his eyebrows and looking at me. I raised my eyebrows back.

"We are getting married, aren't we?" I said. "You'll have to deal with it." I smiled. He smiled back.

"Okay, then my queen. But, I have to warn you, I'm not very good." He said. I nodded.

"Well, go on then." I said, smiling. He played a song that he had written. It sounded so beautiful! "Fabes! That was so amazing!" I squealed. He shrugged.

"It was nothing."

"Teach me to play?" I asked.

"Sure." He said, "Here." He put the guitar in my lap, and the pick between my fingers. He put his arm around me and showed me what to do. Only I few notes came out, but the part I liked most was him having his arms around me. I liked that a lot. He showed me for a few more minutes, but then took his arms back. He both laughed at the terrible song I tried to play. We finally calmed down and sat in his room, he stroked my hand.

"I love you." He said, pecking my cheek.

"I love you too." I looked up and pecked his cheek.

_**Meanwhile….**_

Jerome's POV

"Um. Trudy? Can we speak to you for a moment?" Patricia asked nervously once we reached the kitchen.

"Oh! Sweetie! You're flushed! Are you feeling okay?" She asked.

"Actually, that's what we wanted to talked about." Patricia said.

"Well, what is it?" Trudy asked.

"I'm… Um… I'm…" Patricia looked at me.

"She's… pregnant." I said, I didn't want to make her have to say it.

Trudy's eyes about popped out of her head.

"But. But. But. I don't know what to do! They'll kick us out of school and my parent's won't let me live there! I have nowhere else to go!" Patricia said, crying into Trudy's arms as she comforted her. I felt my eyes watering. I wiped my eyes. I needed to stay strong for her.

"Well. It will all be okay." Trudy said. "But you do realize, I have to tell Mr. Sweet. I just told the others, but Victor has been transferred to another house, so I'll be doing his job also this year. But, we should talk to Mr. Sweet, tonight?" She asked. She kept saying WE. This will be great. Just great! We nodded.

"Okay You Trudy." Patricia said, pulling away and heading to the living room. We sat in the lonely common room. The others were just in the dining room, but they weren't paying attention to us. Patricia laid her head against my chest and sighed.

"It'll be okay, Trix." I said, stroking her hand. "It will be okay."

"Even if they let us stay at school, we have to find our own place by the end of the year." Patricia said.

"We still have college and we can get a babysitter for the child or it could go to daycare. We could save up enough for an apartment. Don't you think? I could sell my car and get a cheaper one." I suggested.

She nodded. "Maybe?" She whispered.

We sat for a few minutes, but then Trudy called, "Patricia, Jerome? Could you come sit down?" She asked. We nodded and took our places in front of spaghetti.

"Alfie. Please no food fights tonight?" I asked, even though it was totally unlike me.

"Ew." Patricia said, backing away from the food.

"What's wrong? This is your favorite." I said.

"But, It looks… I don't want it tonight. I'm not very hungry." She said, going upstairs. Everyone watched her exit, confused.

I shrugged, "I guess that's a part of being…um…ya know." I said, hesitantly. I scarfed down my food as I watched Mick and Mara feed each other.

"I love you." Mick gushed.

"I love you more!" Mara squealed.

"Ugh. That's gross." I grunted.

"You don't have room to talk!" Mara snapped. "Ya know what's gross? What you did to get her pregnant! Now, that's gross!" Mara slammed her hand on the table. She stomped upstairs.

"Sorry, Jerome. She's been kinda moody lately…for girl reasons, she says." Mick said. I shrugged.

"Don't sweat it, Man. And to everyone, I'm sorry, in advance, for Trixie's upcoming moodiness." They nodded. Just then, I heard a door slam upstairs and Mara stomped down the steps.

"She kicked me out of our room! This is so not fair!" She said.

"Babe? You can go to my room?" Mick suggested.

"Fine!" Mara grunted, crossing her arms and heading to Mick's room.

Great. Like Trixie said, this is going to be a long 9 months. A LONG 9 months.

_**Like it? Next Update: 160 reviews! (Current: 141)**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**Okay! You guys got 150 reviews! I feel like I was being hard on you, so I'll lower my standards? K? K! If you have any questions about what has happened or want some spoilers, send me a message! Also, Please pick name's for Patricia and Jerome's child on my poll!**_

_**Dedicated to Caroline A. – Caroline is a friend that Hailey (laxgirl2514) and I knew and played lacrosse with. She has went into a diabetic coma and has been like this since December 4**__**th**__** 2010. She is making small adjustments, but please pray for her recovery.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I. Don't. Own. Anything.**_

**Chapter 27**

Mick's POV

Jerome and I quickly finished our food and excused ourselves. He went to Patricia's room and I went to mine, where Mara was. I knocked then opened the door.

"Babe? What's wrong?" I asked her as she sat on the side of my bed.

She shook her head and I sat down next to her and wrapped my arms around her.

"Sorry." She whispered.

"What for?" I asked her.

"For being mean…" She whispered. I smiled and hugged her.

"It's okay. No one's mad. Jerome went to talk to Patricia and it will all be okay. Alright?" I said, trying to comfort her. She nodded and yawned.

"I'm tired. Can I sleep here?" She asked.

I nodded. "Sure." I hugged her and left quietly as she laid down to sleep.

Jerome's POV

"Mara annoys me!" Patricia grumbled as I walked in.

"Why?" I asked.

"She… She… She just does okay!" She screamed. I hugged her. She pushed me away and ran out. I was offended until I heard her vomit. I sighed and followed her into the bathroom. I leaned against the doorframe and handed her a cup of water.

"Only 33 more weeks to go." She said, spitting out the water. I hugged her.

"I'll be…" She cut me off.

"You'll be next to me the whole time." She smiled. I laughed.

"Patricia? Jerome?" I heard Trudy holler up the steps. "Mr. Sweet will be over in a few moments!" I sighed. We were about to meet our fate.

I grabbed Patricia's hand, kissed her forehead and headed downstairs as walked in the door.

We heard Trudy instruct everyone to go upstairs. On the way up they wished us luck.

"Hello, Jerome and Patricia!" Mr. Sweet said.

I sighed and mumbled, "Hello."

"Right in here everyone!" Trudy called, bringing Mr. Sweet, Trixie and I into the common room. We all sat down.

"I understand there is a problem?" asked.

Trudy looked at us. "Do you want me to tell him?" We nodded and looked down. I wrapped my arm around Patricia as Trudy talked. "Well, Mr. Sweet, Patricia is..." She paused. "With child."

The only sound heard was Alfie's mini video camera attached to his remote helicopter trying to spy on us.

Mr. Sweet sighed. "You do understand that I have to let your parents know?" We nodded. "And you will need to..."

Amber ran down the stairs cutting him off. "Please don't kick them out of school!" She pleaded. We looked hopeful. "Well, if everyone's parents sign a permission slip saying it's okay for them to live with a child, you could stay. But, I would have to move the 4 newest students to Osiris house, down campus." We nodded. We hadn't grown too close to the new kids, so it would be okay.

"Thank You!" Amber screamed, everyone came down smiling, the new kids included.

"When can we leave?" Alice asked.

"Whenever you're ready." Mr. Sweet shrugged. Alice and the new kids ran to their rooms and brought back their already packed bags. They never really unpacked.

"Ready!" They said.

Mr. Sweet nodded. "Okay! Head out to the car! I'll be back with the permission slips!" We said our good-byes and all plopped on the couch. 

Alfie put his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Amber asked him.

"I'm sorry, guys, but there's no way my parents will sign that permission slip." Alfie sighed.

"It's okay Alfie. You never know." Patricia said, patting his back. Wow. She was being nice. Alfie sighed again.

"Patricia? Would you like to call and your parents?" Trudy called. She sighed and nodded. I followed her, holding her hand.

She picked up the phone and dialed the number. "Mum?" She said, tears rolled down her cheeks. "It's Patricia." She listened. "Actually. I'm not doing too well. I'm, um, pregnant. But they said I can stay here if everyone's parents agree." She squeezed her eyes shut and tears rolled out. "Jerome." She listened. "Yea. He's my boyfriend." She took a deep breath. "Okay. Bye." She hung up. "They said they never want to see me again." I squeezed her tight and let her cry. I knew what being unwanted was like. But we have each other now. I picked up the phone and dialed my parent's number. The phone rang and rang, but I got sent to voicemail. "Mum, Dad. It's Jerome. Thanks for raising me right. Thanks to you, my girlfriend's pregnant. Well, Bye. Oh, And Don't call back. I was forced to call you." I hated my parents. They left me here to rot and never answer my calls.

A few moments later, Mr. Sweet came and handed out the permission slips. We were to go home tomorrow and get permission. If one person couldn't, we'd be forced to leave. This. Is. Just. Great.

_**Like it? Review! Next Chapter: 160 (Current: 151) **_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Yay! You got 160! Again, Please vote on my poll :] I am going to try to have dedications every chapter, so if you have a friend or family member who's sick or have an idea for dedication, message me!**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to: **__**Japan.**__** Please pray for them to recover and end this disaster. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. **_

**Chapter 28**

(July 10th, 9am)

Patricia's POV

"Bye Guys!" Jerome and I said, waving at our friends who were headed home to get permission to live with our baby. We had our first appointment with the obstetrician, which what Jerome and I learned from my doctor, is a pregnancy doctor. My doctor had made an appointment for me with an obstetrician named Dr. Lowery tomorrow at 3:45pm. I guess this baby thing might not be so bad if we can live here? Maybe?

Nina's POV

Since I couldn't go to America to get permission, I will just call Gran later. But, now I am in the cab with Fabian on the way to his parent's to get permission. I'm pretty sure they'll be fine with it. They're cool pretty cool parents. I think they'll understand. They lived about an hour away from campus. We listened to my iPod most of the time, just humming happily. We were a happy couple. We are circling dates for the wedding, we are going to talk about that when we're at his parent's too.

Finally, We pulled up in front of Mr. and Mrs. Rutter's house. They greeted us warmly, hugging us.

"Come on in!" Mrs. Rutter said, we followed her. "So? What are you two doing here?" She asked as we sat down in the living room.

"Actually. We have a question." Fabian started. "Well, you see, one of our really close friends, well, two of them actually that live in our house, Jerome Clarke and Patricia Williamson, well, you see… They're, um, having a child and we need permission for them to be able to live there with the child. If they got kicked out of school, they'd have nowhere to go. Jerome hasn't seen his parents in years and Patricia's Mum told her that she never wanted to see her again. So, can you sign this?" Fabian said, handing them to slip and a pen.

"Alright." She sighed and signed the paper. "But, I want you to promise that this won't happen to you two until you're out of school. Okay?" Fabian and I exchanged glances.

"No problem." I said. She smiled. Fabian whipped out his iPhone and opened a text.

_To: Jerome Clarke; Patricia Williamson_

_Hey. My mom said it's ok. Just thought I'd let u know._

We sent the message and put his phone away. Mrs. Rutter got up to grab some coffee for us, when Fabian's phone dinged again.

_From: Jerome Clarke_

_Tell her we say thanks… She doesn't know how much it means to us._

Mrs. Rutter walked in and handed us our coffee. "Patricia and Jerome said to Thank you. They said that you don't know how much it means to them." Fabian said, quoting the text. "And where'd dad go?" Fabian asked.

Mrs. Rutter smiled. "Just help them take care of the baby, okay? And dad went to get Cole and Chloe."

Fabian nodded. "Chloe and Cole?" I whispered to him.

"Oh, Chloe and Cole are my 10-year-old twin siblings." Fabian answered. "Don't worry. There's not any more."

I nodded. "She met Grace when we were down at the beach." Fabian told his mom. She nodded.

"They should be back in five minutes." Mrs. Rutter said.

"Wanna see my room when I was here?" Fabian asked me. I nodded and followed him up the steps.

He led me to a room at the end of the hallway. It had a white, wooden door and a golden knob, like every other door. Inside, was a navy blue room, with navy blue furniture. Clothes were still in the closet, toys in bins.

"Yup. I was obsessed with navy blue when I was 12." He told me. I sat on his bed and noticed a big, acoustic guitar in the corner. I went over and picked it up.

"What's this?" I asked.

"It was my favorite guitar when I was younger." He told me. "It was my first." I smiled and tried to play a note.

"I'm not very good, am I?" I asked his. He smiled.

"You'll get better. Your marrying me aren't you?" I laughed. "I was thinking about giving this one to Chloe. She's into music more than I was. She breathes it."

I smiled. "That's a good idea." As I said that, I heard a door slam and footsteps pound up the stairs.

"Fabian!" Two children screamed running to him and hugging him. He picked them up and spun them around.

"Hey Guys!" He said, putting them down. She smiled. "This is Nina, the girl I'm marrying." They waved to me. I smiled and waved back. "This is Chloe." Fabian said, motioning to a girl with thin, wavy brown hair. "And this is Cole." He said, looking towards a boy who looked like the girl except had short hair.

I smiled and walked over to them. "Hi, I'm Nina." I said, shaking their hands. I looked at Chloe. "So I hear your into Music?" I asked. Chloe nodded eagerly.

"Wanna hear me play?" She asked. I smiled and nodded as she ran to get her guitar.

"So, What do you like to do?" I asked Cole.

"I like to play on the trampoline outside." He said, pointing to the window.

"Me too! I had one at home in America. Maybe we can go play before we leave? Okay?" Cole nodded and Chloe came back in.

"Ready?" She asked. I nodded. She played simple notes which formed a melodic sound. Almost as good as Fabian. And she is TEN!

"Wow. That was fantastic." I said to her. She smiled and stuck her tongue out at Fabian. Who, when I turned around, was sticking his tongue out at her. He looked at me. "What?" I asked.

"I only got awesome when I played. Fantastic is better then awesome." He said, crossing his arms sarcastically.

I laughed. He did too. "Wanna play on the trampoline now?" I asked Cole. He nodded and led me outside, Fabian and Chloe following. He jumped on.

"Watch this!" He said, flipping.

"Amazing!" I said, as Chloe climbed on too.

"Come on Nina!" Chloe said. I nodded and hopped up.

"Watch this." I said, motioning them to back up. When it was clear, I flipped. They clapped. We bounced a few times, My weight flung them across the trampoline, but they enjoyed it. Fabian just sat watching and laughing. After about a half hour, we said our good-byes and headed out to our awaiting cab.

"You were really good with Chloe and Cole." Fabian said.

"I know." I said smiling as we drove off towards Anubis.

_**Like it? How will the others make out? Review! Next update: 170 Reviews! (Current: 161)**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Yay! You got 170! Again, Please vote on my poll :-) **_

_**ATTENTION! PLEASE READ! SUPER IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE**_

_**NEWSFLASH: I will be going away for a Stu. Co. Convention for my school on 3/30, 3/31 and 4/1. I will be back on 4/1 so you may get an update, but you probably won't on 3/30 and 3/31. I am going to give my friend (Hailey) the deets to my account so maybe she can post the stories if I have time to write them. You guys will be lucky if you get chapters on those days. So Sorry. :(**_

_**Dedicated to: **__**My friend, Cailyn's, Grandmother, Shirley.**__** She has some sort of cancer. She has been through a lot. Her husband died in November and she's not doing too well. She is in her 70's. Today, when Cailyn got off the bus, we were told that she woke up by instinct and was worried that something would happen to Cailyn if she wasn't there to get her off the bus. She's a sweet, sweet old lady. Please keep her in your thoughts and prayers. Thank You. **_

_**In other news…. **_

_**For those that were wondering…**_

_**Patrome child gender should be announced around chapters 36/37 maybe.**_

_**The Fabina wedding should take place in/around chapter 50. **_

_**The Patrome child should come in/around chapter 60. **_

_**Also, If you want some spoilers, message me. You have to keep them a secret though. Shhh… ;) **_

_**&&& If you have any questions, post them on my reviews. I will answer them in the beginning of chapters.**_

_**DISCLAIMER:**__** I wish I owned it, so that means, I don't own it. Anything at all. I only own this nickel. Sadly…**_

_**Finally…**_

**Chapter 29**

(July 10th, 10am)

Amber's POV

I sat in the taxi with my notebook on my lap and my sparkly pink pen in my hand. My Aunt Meghan is a fashion designer. I talked to her and she said if I design Nina's dress, and Nina likes it, she can make it for me, Yay! I was about done. It was strapless, with a tight part down to her hips that was silk and had bead flower designs. From the hips down, it was flowing out, covered in sparkles, sorta like Cinderella. I thought it was gorgeous. But, you know my best friend, she likes plain stuff. Sometimes, that bothers me. About after an hour in the taxi, we pulled up in front on my parent's estate. I walked up the stone steps and rang the doorbell.

"Amber!" She said, hugging me. "What are you doing here?" She asked. I handed her the paper. She read the letter and her smiled turned to a frown.

"Please Mum?" I asked. "Patricia's mum told her that she never wanted to see her again. Jerome's parent's ditched him 7 years ago. They have nowhere else to go." I begged. "Plus. It'd be cool to have a baby in the house. I hope it's a girl. Then, I can do it's baby make-up!"

"Okay. Fine." My mom said, nodding. I whipped on my phone and shot Patricia a text.

_To: Patricia Williamson_

_My mum has signed!_

I put my phone away. I walked in to find my older brother, his wife and my nephew in the living room.

"Drew!" I hollered, hugging my brother. Drew was 29, his wife, Katie, was 28 and their son, Max, is 2. I hugged Katie and Max.

"How are you?" I asked.

"Pretty Good, Ambs. How about you?" Drew said.

"Eh. So. So. My friend's having a baby. That's why I'm here. I needed to get a paper signed saying I would be allowed to live there." I shrugged.

"Oh. I see." Drew said.

"So, why are you guys here?" I asked him.

"We were just stopping by to say hello." Katie said, ruffling Max's hair.

"And how is my little Maxy?" I said, picking up Max and swinging him around. His name was Maxwell, but for some reason, I honestly don't know why, they call him 'Max', so I just play along.

Max laughed and clapped. I kissed his forehead. I loved my family.

I stayed for a bit longer and chatted about nothing interesting, seriously, I was about ready to fall asleep I was so bored!

Mick's POV

(Still, July 10th, 10am)

I pulled up at my house and knocked on the door.

"Mick! Son!" My dad said, answering the door. My mum was out, as always. I didn't have such a good relationship with her.

"Dad!" I said, hugging him.

"So, what brings you here?" He asked, I followed him into the kitchen.

"Well, Actually, I need you to sign something?" I said, questionably. I slid him the paper on the counter. "You remember Jerome Clarke and Patricia Williamson, right?" I asked. He nodded and read the paper. "Well, He got her, uh, pregnant and now they need everyone's permission to still live in the house."

"Mick, I don't think that's a good idea." My dad said, giving me back the unsigned paper.

"But Dad. Please? Give me a minute to convince you?" I asked. He nodded. "So, you see, Patricia has been crying non-stop for the last 3 weeks since she found out. And Jerome is being really supportive. So, the other day, Patricia called her mum. Her mum and dad told her that they, and I quote 'Never want to see her again.' And they have nowhere else to go. Jerome hasn't seen his parents in ages and they never answer his calls. Please dad? I'll keep my grades up and everything! It will be the girls, Trudy and Jerome taking care of this kid. Not me. Please?" I begged. Oh. He better sign that. I actually care.

"Fine." He grunted and signed the paper.

"Thank You So Much!" I said, folding up the paper and putting it in my pocket. I pulled out my phone.

_To: Jerome Clarke_

_He signed it._

I slipped my phone away. My dad and I talked for a little while longer. Basically about sports. After we had finished talking, I hopped in the cab, back to Anubis.

Mara's POV

(July 10th, 11am)

"Mum? Can you please sign it?" I asked her, she sighed and signed the paper. I put it in my pocket and texted Patricia.

_To: Patricia Williamson_

_She signed ;)_

I slipped my phone away. My mum and dad started rambling about sports again. Ugh. I wish I was in Mick's place talking to his dad about science, and he was here, listening to this junk. Great.

Around 1, I finally got out of there and headed back to Anubis. I wonder how Alfie's doing?

_**Like it? Sorry, It's short with the giant intro, anywho… Review! Next Update: 180! (Current: 170!)**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**Yay! You got 180! Again, Please vote on my poll :-) My Stu. Co. Convention was awesome. But, I am like dead. We went to bed at 2am both nights. Haha.**_

_**Dedicated to: All the soldiers fighting for our country. Thank You.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHIN. :/**_

**Chapter 30**

(July 10th, 10:00)

Alfie's POV

When the cab finally pulled up in front on my parent's fancy manor, I got out and rang the doorbell. Man, I loved that doorbell. It was all dingy and such.

"Alfred! Come on in!" My father said, opening the door. I hated it when we called my 'Alfred' but I wasn't going to complain. I needed to be on their good side.

"What are you doing here sweet heart?" My mum said, hugging me.

"Well, I had a question." I said, they nodded. "Well, you remember Jerome and Patricia? Right?"

"Yes?" My mother answered, nodding.

"Well, you see, he kinda, um, knocked her up. Like, over break and now they need permission to live in our house." I said.

"No. Alfie. Absolutely not." My mother said, forcefully. I was not going to give up on my best friend.

"I'm not finished explaining." I paused, "So, when Patricia called her mum, to let her know, they said that they 'never want to see her again.' She has been in tears for the last 3 weeks, and, well, Jerome is helping her. Jerome called his parent's and got sent right to voicemail." I paused. Time to, what I liked to call, stretch the truth. "And, you see, Patricia has locked herself in her room, crying into herself to sleep every night. She hasn't eaten anything and I don't think they can make it by theirs selves. They've promised it was a complete accident and it's the last thing they want." My parent's frowned and sighed.

"Alfred Lewis? You have a way with words." My father said, they both signed the paper and handed it back to me. I don't think it was me, I think it was the fact that my mum was a teen when she had me. I guess she can relate.

"Thank You! Thank You!" I said.

"You have to promise that this will never, and I repeat, never happen to you while you're in school. Understand?"

I nodded. "Got it." I smiled and sent Jerome a text.

_To: Jerome Clarke_

_It has been signed. _

After a few more hours of talking to my parents, I headed home around 2.

Patricia's POV

We had gotten texts from everyone saying it was fine, except Alfie.

"Trixie?" Jerome said, coming in from the kitchen. "I just got a text from Alfie."

Oh. No. He didn't seem so happy. Great. He handed me the phone.

_From: Alfie Lewis_

_It has been signed._

I almost choked on the air I gasped in. Really? Really! We could stay! I hopped up and Jerome wrapped his arms around my waist and pressed his lips to mine, smiling.

"Maybe this won't be so bad after all." I whispered. He shrugged. Just then, Fabian and Nina walked in the door. I ran to the bathroom, and vomited. Gosh Darn it. This baby was BUGGING ME!

Fabian handed Trudy the slip and Nina dialed her Gran's number.

Nina's POV

"Hi? It's me Nina." I said.

"Nina! How are and Fabian?" She asked.

"Doing good." I replied. "But, I was calling to ask you something. Well, there are these two student's in my house who are sorta, um…" How should I word this? I looked at Jerome and Patricia. They shrugged. "Well, the guy knocked up the girl and know they need permission from the other kids adults to let them stay at school. Can you tell Trudy that it's fine with you?"

She sighed. "Fine, Nina." I handed the phone to Trudy.

"Oh! Okay. Thank You. Thank You." She said, hanging up.

"She agreed. We'll just see how the other's made out, okay?" Trudy said.

After a few moments, ever one had returned their permission slip. picked them up and gave Patricia and Jerome permission to stay. I was, actually, happy for them. I have always loved kids.

Patricia's POV

(July 11th, 3:00pm)

"Alright guys. Wish us luck!" We said as we walked out the door to the doctor's. We listened to the radio in silence and finally pulled up at the office. We walked up to the door, hand-in-hand. He turned to me.

"You know, whatever happens, I will be next to you the whole time and" He paused. "And I love you." He said, shakily. He always said that too me, but now I know it's true. I could feel the love radiating off of him. I loved him and he loves me.

"I love you too." I said, nervously. I grabbed and his hand and he pulled me close. He squeezed me tight and held me for a moment, then we walked in. I signed in and sat in the waiting room with her.

"Patricia Williamson and Jerome Clarke?" She asked. That's when it hit me. I turned to Jerome as he stood up.

"Jerome?" I asked panicked.

He looked at me. "What's wrong honey?"

"We're not getting married like Nina and Fabian. Who's last name will it take?" I whispered.

He grabbed my hand. "The baby can take which ever last name you want it too, okay pumpkin?"

"Okay." I whined as he led me into the office, we followed the nurse into the office. We sat down and she began to take the ultrasound. She rubbed gel all over my stomach. It felt weird. Very weird. She ran a machine over the gel on my stomach, we all looked at a screen. Jerome squeezed my hand. She squinted at the screen.

"Is something wrong?" Jerome asked, worriedly.

"No, No. Everything's okay." She said, still squinting. "Be right back." She said, walking out of the room, leaving me covered in gel. I looked at Jerome.

"What's wrong?" I asked panicking.

"Nothing wrong sweetie." He said. I calmed down a little, but then the nurse came in with a doctor.

"Hello." She said. "I'm Dr. Lowery." She smiled. We shook her hand.

"Oh." She said, looking at the screen.

"Someone tell me what is wrong NOW." Jerome demanded. I squeezed his hand.

"No. No. Nothing's wrong." Dr. Lowery said.

"Then what is it?" I asked.

"You're having twins." She said. WHAT? TWINS?

_**Like it? Review! Next update: 200 reviews (Current: 181 reviews)**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**Yay! You got 220! Here's your chapter!**_

_**Dedicated to: The HoA Cast. You guys looked great in the KCA's. I literally screamed because I haven't seen ya'll on TV for so long! **_

_**Also, The babies should be born BEFORE chapter 60!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I oWn NoThInG. :/**_

**Chapter 31**

(July 11th, 3:30pm)

Jerome's POV

The second the word 'twins' came out of her mouth, the room began to spin. I felt my lunch coming up and I felt like I was being spun in circles. I grabbed the table and closed my eyes. We just got permission to stay in the house, and we might be able to take care of ONE kid, but now TWO! No. It can't be true.

"Please tell me your kidding." I said. The doctor shook her head. "We can't take care of TWO! We're only 18!" I screamed.

"Well. I don't recommend this, but if you don't want any, you could abort both." Dr. Lowery said. Patricia jumped and freaked out.

"No! These are my babies. I don't care. I love them. And everything WILL be okay!" She screamed. I think she was trying to convince herself that it would be okay. I heard her scream and my instincts kicked in.

"Trixie! Sweetie. It's okay. Calm down." I said, grabbing her hand and sitting her down again. She took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry I upset you. That's obviously not an option." Dr. Lowery said. Patricia breathed and nodded. We finished up and headed out. It was a long 4 months.

_**4 months (16 weeks) later. Patricia is getting bigger (19 weeks along) and Jerome is still next to her. Fabian and Nina are slow on deciding wedding deets and Mick & Mara and Amber & Alfie are still progressing slowly. They've all been supportive to Patricia and Jerome and helpful to Nina and Fabian. **_

(November 29th, 12pm)

Patricia's POV

I sat on the couch by myself with my notebook in front of me. My stomach was there, you could totally tell I was having twins and I had on a maternity black tee shirt and black sweatpants. Jerome and I had an appointment today at 4 and we were planning on getting the genders. I really didn't care what genders they were. I just wanted them to be okay. We had started school again a few months ago. People were just starting to notice and give me some pretty funny looks. Oh Well. I loved this babies and I didn't care what anyone else thought. It was getting chilly outside and I could feel the fire that flared in the fireplace. Jerome and the guys were out, Trudy was at the store, Mara and Amber were shopping and Nina was sitting across from me, with her notebook trying to plan the wedding. I honestly don't know how Amber got Mara to shop with her, but I'm just glad it's not me.

"I can't do this! I am seriously thinking of hiring a wedding planner." Nina said, slamming her pen down and flinging her hair into a messy bun.

I nodded. "This isn't all so easy planning for twins either." I said, looking over at her.

She got up and came over to me. "I know. I'm sorry." She said, sitting down. "Any name ideas?" She asked.

I shook my head. "Not really. I get to pick one name, and Jerome gets to pick one. Mine will have my last name, and they one's name he picks will have his. I like the name Scarlett for a girl, but I feel like it's too common and it's not like we could call her 'Scar.' Ya know?"

Nina nodded. "Yup. I hear ya. Well, How about Scarlynn, or no! Better yet, Carlynn!" She said. _Carlynn. _I liked the ring of that. Her middle name would be Jade. _Carlynn Jade Williamson. _

"Wow Nina! That's brilliant! I love it! I'll see what Jerome thinks of it. But, I might be having two boys or a girl and I boy. I decide my boy name if I'm having a boy. We'll find out later." Nina nodded. "If it's two girls, Jerome said his girl name is Caitlin Ava Clarke. I helped him pick it." I laughed. "I think he's secretly hoping it's two boys, even though he says he doesn't care." Nina smiled.

"I'm happy for you two." Nina said, smiling. I looked at her notebook.

"Any wedding stuff?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Well, sorta. Amber still hasn't picked out a dress with me, but we've decided on colors, Black, White and Pink, we still need flowers, a cake and a place to hold it. The day will be sometime in early June, to avoid your due date." She smiled at me. I was due March 19th. These babies were changing me. Big time. I was caring about other people. CARING! Geez. These kids are gonna get it when their born. Seriously.

"Thanks." I smiled. She nodded.

"Hey Girls." Trudy said, stumbling in with bags full of food. Nina and I rushed over to help her. She handed Nina a few bags.

I tried to take some from her. "No. No. Sweetie. You already have your hands full with these little ones." She said, nodding towards my stomach. I sighed and headed back to the couch. Around 3:15pm, Jerome and the guys walked in.

"Hey Honey and 'the bees'." Jerome said, kissing my cheek and gently patting my stomach. He's been calling me that since we found out about the twins. Like everyone in the house, he was so upset when he found out about the twins, but like everyone else, he warmed up to the idea.

"Guess what!" I said, turning towards him and smiling.

"What?" He asked.

"Nina helped me pick out the best name! Well, if you like it." I said. He nodded.

"And the name is…?" He said.

I laughed. "It's only good if you like it. Carlynn Jade. What do you think of that?" I asked.

"Carlynn Jade Williamson. I like that. Caitlin and Carlynn. Do they sound too similar?" He said.

"Eh. Their close but I think they'll be okay. We could call them Catie and Carly." He nodded.

"Cool." He said. "Ready to go to the appointment?" He asked me. I nodded and he helped me up. It was getting hard to stand up and bend over. Great. Wait! What the fudge was that? I felt them move! It was the best feeling ever! It felt so weird. I just smiled.

"See you later guys!" Jerome said, walking out to the cab that had just arrived. We hopped in the cab to find the driver we had over break when we first admitted we liked each other.

"Wow." The driver said.

Jerome got defensive. "Wow what? What are you saying?"

"Oh. I'm sorry. I was just saying. Never mind. Forget it." The driver said.

"That's right." Jerome said, leaning back in silence for the rest of the 5 minute drive.

Finally, we pulled up at the office and Jerome sat up and handed the driver the money. "And, for the record, my twins are NONE of your business." Jerome helped me out of the cab and it drove off.

"B****." Jerome mumbled. I just shook my head as we walked in. We signed in and took our seats in the waiting room. And all we did was wait.

_**Meanwhile….**_

Fabian's POV

"This is all too much!" Nina screamed, grabbing her head and chucking the pen at the wall behind me. I turned around and, sure enough, Alfie had a stunned look on his face as, right in front of him, a pen was stuck in the wall. I turned back to Nina.

"Come one Sweetie. Let's take a break." I said. I stood up and grabbed her hand. "Let's take a walk. Okay?" She nodded. I let Trudy know where we were headed and we grabbed out coats and headed out.

"Let's talk about something other than the wedding, okay?" She asked. I nodded.

"Deal. What do you want to take about then?" I asked.

"I'm just glad we aren't in Patricia and Jerome's place." She sighed.

"I know. Me too. It seems like their sorta enjoying it though."

She nodded. I stroked her finger as we walked hand-in-hand. "When do you want to start a family?" She asked me.

"Once we're out of school." He replied, she nodded.

"This is all just so stressful." She said. We came to a bench and sat down. I wrapped my arms around her she put her head on my shoulder.

"I know. Let's forget about it tomorrow, then we can both work on it in a few days. Alright?"

She nodded. "Okay." I let her go, grabbed her hand and turned back to the house. This was really hard on her. I don't want to upset her. I love her. She's my _everything._

_**Like it? Review! Next update: 220 Reviews! (Current: 200)**_


	32. Chapter 32

_**You know guys, You are so darn lucky that you guys make me so happy. You only got to 217, but I just love seeing what you guys think. This is a place for me to come and, basically, escape the world. So, Thanks, and because our so awesome and it's taken you sooo long to get your reviews, I'll give the chapter to you early. Ya Welcome. But, seriously, this won't happen again, so GET REVIEWING!**_

_**Dedicated to: The HoA Cast. You guys looked great in the KCA's. I literally screamed because I haven't seen ya'll on TV for so long! **_

_**Also, The babies should be born BEFORE chapter 60!**_

_**PLEASE READ THIS!**_

_**I wanted to let ALL my reviewers know how thankful I am for you guys. I love you. You guys make my day. I never thought I could write a story that people would love so much. I, quite seriously, love each and every one of you. & I pinky promise I will put some more Fabina & Mickra & Amfie in there soon.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I oWn NoThInG. :/**_

**Chapter 32**

Patricia's POV

(November 29th, 4:00pm)

"Patricia Williamson?" The nurse finally called. We stood up and walked in. We weren't nervous at these things anymore. We were, actually, excited, sometimes.

"How are you doing?" Dr. Lowery asked when she came in. We nodded.

"Pretty Good. I actually think I felt them move this morning." I said.

"And how did it feel?" Dr. Lowery asked, sorta excitedly.

"Well, it felt…" I paused. "Amazing, actually." She smiled and nodded.

"So, you two want to find out the genders and if they're identical or fraternal, right?" Dr. Lowery asked. I looked at Jerome and we both nodded. Jerome looked sort of green and sea sick. I hope he's okay.

"It seems Patricia is seeing the same thing I am, Jerome. Are you okay?" Dr. Lowery said, looking at Jerome.

Jerome nodded. "I just need some fresh air, this is a little too much for me."

I shrugged and he walked out. "Ready?" I asked the doctor. She nodded. I lifted up my shirt and she spread that terrible, gross gel crap across it. Just disgusting, but I was used to it.

"Hm. Well." Dr. Lowery said. "What genders do you WANT?"

"Well, I was sorta hoping for identical twin girls, but I know that's not too likely." I said.

"Well, you got it!" She said. I smiled as she showed me my little girls on the ultrasound. She explained where they were, their body parts and what they were doing. About half way through, Jerome walked back in. He looked A LOT better.

"So…" He said, looking at me.

"Both Identical Twin girls." I said, smiling. He smiled and squeezed my shoulder. Dr. Lowery explained both of our girls to us, we watched fascinated.

"Any name ideas?" Dr. Lowery asked as she was cleaning off my stomach.

"Well. We aren't sure who's name they'll take but, their names will be Caitlin Ava and Carlynn Jade."

Dr. Lowery smiled. "Unique, elegant. Lovely. Oh, and the girls can probably hear your voices now. The girls can hear every word you say and they look up to you. If you speak in calm, soothing tones it will help calm them. And Jerome, they are mostly likely to hear your voice because it's lower. And, I can't stress this enough in teens. Absolutely NO cursing! I've known people to curse when pregnant, the baby's first word is a curse word. So, please, please, please. No cursing!"

I looked at Jerome. He nodded. But, for a matter a fact, he had just called someone a bad word outside. Good Going. We got up, and headed towards the cab.

Nina's POV

He pressed his lips to mine, his sweet, sweet lips. Oh. How I loved him. And in a few months he was going to be mine. All Mine.

Fabian and I sat on the back porch kissing, we were waiting for Jerome and Patricia to get home.

"You know that you're my life, right?" I asked him.

He nodded. "You know I love everything about you. From you smile to your sweet self." He said. All I did was smile and kiss him again.

"Sorry to interrupt, but here's some of these strawberries I just got." Trudy said, handing us a bowl of fresh strawberries. Yum!

"I love you." Fabian said, feeding me a strawberry.

I chewed it up. "No. I love you." I said, smiling and feeding him one.

"But I love you more."

"Nuh-Uh. I love you more. I love you more than I love strawberries." I said giving him one.

"Well, I would hope." He said, laughing.

"Whoops. That sounded better in my head." Before we knew it, we were rolling on the porch laughing our full heads off when Trudy came out.

"Sorry, again, but Jerome and Patricia are home." Trudy said. I jumped up and grabbed Fabian's hand and ran inside to them.

"So…?" I asked, running up to Patricia.

"Well! Identical Twin girls!" She said in an unusually happy tone.

"And we have to talk really happy because they can her us." Jerome said, also, so happy it was creeping me out.

"What the f*** are you guys doing?" Alfie said, walking into their happiness.

Jerome ran over and knocked him down onto the couch. "My girls will not be exposed to that." He said, happily.

We laughed.

"Jerome, honey, can you get me some watermelon?" Patricia asked, happily.

"But, sweetheart, it's not time for watermelons. Where do you expect me to find them?" He asked, happily.

"Nevermind. I want an orange." Patricia said, through gritted teeth.

"Thank You." Jerome said, happily, grabbing her an orange. "Does this work?" He asked, happily. She nodded.

We all laughed. "You guys are gonna die before this is over!" Alfie said, happily giving them two thumbs up. They stuck their tongues out at him. Jerome shooed Patricia and the girls away. Patricia helped Trudy set up for dinner.

"Okay listen up you people. We are all going to take happily and calmly. No yelling, cursing you talking angerly. Understood?" We shook our heads from fear. He looked like he was gonna kill us. We went over and helped Patricia into her seat as we burst out laughed. Jerome looked at us and flipped us off.

"Ooooooh." Alfie said to Jerome. Jerome shook his head.

Oh No. I don't know if I can take this.

_**Like it? Review! Next update: 240 reviews! (Current: 217) I made a rule! One person can review up to 5 times. But no more!**_


	33. Chapter 33

_**Yay! You got 240! Here's your chapter! **_

_**Dedicated to: My fantastic reviewers. **_

_**At my Stu. Co. Convention, two teen girls, pretty may I add, were named Caitlin and Carlynn.**_

**Chapter 33**

Joy's POV

"Wait a second. Wait?" I screamed at my new roommate that had become my best friend.

"Yup. Nina Martin is getting married to Fabian Rutter. I use to live there." She said.

"Alice! How could you let that happen?" I screamed.

"What was I supposed to do?" Alice said.

"Now my plan to get Fabian back is ruined!" I said.

"Not necessarily." Alice said, smirking. Ooh. I think I'm going to like this. Welcome Drama.

Mara's POV

"No! I want to be their godmom!" Amber screamed.

"No! I wanna be!" I said.

"I should!" Nina screamed. We bickered until Patricia came in.

"Hi Girls!" She said, happily.

"Who gets to be Caitlin and Carlynn's godmom?" I asked happily.

"Well, you all can!" She replied. Wow. She was still talking like this. Amazing. Patricia pulled out head phones and put them on her stomach.

"I do not know how much more of this 'happy' stuff I can take." She said, sitting on the couch. Caitlin and Carlynn were 'listening to music' so they couldn't hear her.

"Us too." We sat, sitting on the couch.

Just then, two girls barged into our house.

"FABIAN RUTTER!" The girl screamed, the other followed. Joy and Alice. Good Gracious.

Fabian's POV

Uh. Oh. I just heard someone call my name, and great, here comes Nina.

"Fabian? Why is she here? And calling my Fiancé's name?" She said, she looked like she was going to explode.

"Nina. Sweetheart. Calm down." I said, putting my hands on her shoulders. "Let's go see what she wants. She probably…um…maybe…um…She probably wants to borrow a spoon or something…" I grabbed Nina's hand and headed to the entrance hall, where, sure enough, Joy Mercer and Alice Reynolds were standing.

"Hi Fabey." Joy said, grabbing me and pulling me close to her.

"Joy. No." I said, pushing her away.

"But I love you Fabes. And you love me." She said.

"No. No. No. Joy. I love Nina. We are ENGAGED. Do you know what that means?" I said.

Nina grabbed my hand and squeezed it.

"Well then!" Joy screamed. Her and Alice turned and walked out. That was too easy. Way too easy.

I hugged Nina and walked into Jerome, who was in the kitchen. "What do you plan on doing for her birthday?" I asked her.

"Shoot!" He whispered. "Today's November 29th. Isn't it? Her birthday's tomorrow!" I nodded. "Well, I'll get her some sort of fancy jewelry and take her out to a fancy dinner. Great. She doesn't have a dress. Oh. I got it." He said. "Amber!" He yelled.

"Yes?" Amber said, skipping in.

"I'm taking Patricia out for her birthday tomorrow, and she needs a dress that fits over her…uh… stomach. Can you take care of that?" He asked her.

She nodded. "On it." She walked into the living room and pulled Patricia off the couch and out the door, in silence.

"Okay then." I said. "That was interesting."

Patricia's POV

"Amber? What the f- I mean, What are you doing?" I said, changing from a mad tone, to a happy one.

"We are going dress shopping." She said, stepping into the cab.

"What? Why?"

"Because all the dresses you have, Caitlin and Carlynn can't fit in!" She said.

I laughed. "Fine. As long as I don't have to try many on. I can't stand up for too long. Remember, I am almost 4 months pregnant with twins!"

Amber nodded. "Got it." She said, handing the driver a piece of paper. He read the address and sped off towards the newest maternity boutique off campus.

Mara's POV

Mick and I were sitting on the couch in the common room. I was sitting on his lap, my fingers intertwined in his blonde hair. His arms wrapped around me. One arm around my waist, one arm on my back, drawing small circles with his fingers as his lips pressed against mine. I love him.

"I love you." He whispered, as I laid my head against his shoulder.

I sat up and gently kissed him. "I love you too."

Just then, Jerome walked in, plopped onto the couch and sighed after Patricia had left. We looked at him. Hello? He was sorta interrupting our moment?

"Oh, um. Am I interrupting something?" He said, going to stand up.

"No. It's okay." I said, he sat down again and I moved from Mick's lap to the spot next to him. "What's wrong?" I asked Jerome.

"I don't know. I honestly don't know anything anymore. I don't know how we're gonna survive with these girls, I don't know if Patricia and I will even be together when it matters most to the girls. I'm just… I'm just…" He paused. "Scared out of my mind. You don't understand. It's all up to you what your kids will become. It's up to you to decide their future and all you want is for their life to be perfect. And… And… And we can't give them that here. I just don't know what to do. Patricia has crossed abortion and adoption off the list. Both of our parents have abandoned us and… that only leaves raise them by ourselves. I just… I just… Don't know." He whispered. Mick and I looked at Jerome. Was this the same person who was flipping us off, playing pranks and acting cool? And now he's spilling his heart to us? Wow. What happened?

"It's okay. We'll be here to help." I said, gently.

"But you don't get it. We've ruined our teen years. We're going to be PARENTS. And… And… And… It's all my fault. If I hadn't, well, let us do what we did, we'd never be in this position." He put his head in his hands. "I just don't know." He whispered.

Poor Jerome.

_**Like it? Sorry It's short, REVIEW! Next update: 260 reviews and by 5 reviews per person, I mean, you can review up to 5 times for one update. Message me if that still needs to be clarified. **_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Yay! You got 260! Here's your chapter! **_

_**Dedicated to: Ana Mulvoy Ten for keeping us posted on Season 2. (Twitter - anamulvoyten)**_

_**Ana (aka Amber) on Twitter – "There's so much speculation about Season 2 of HOA. I promise I will tweet as soon as I know if it's going ahead. Fingers crossed!"**_

**Chapter 34**

Patricia's POV

Amber. She had whipped me off the couch and stuffed me in a cab that had 'mysteriously' been waiting outside. And now she insists on buying me a dress? And she wants to pay! Whatever. I guess I'll take it as my birthday present.

"Yay!" Amber squealed, jumping out of the car and running towards the store as I tried my best to get up on my own. "Come on slow poke!" Amber screamed, running back and pulling me into the store. I have to admit, it was an awfully nice store. It was small and cute and was a maternity boutique. Gosh. I hate that word. _Maternity. _Ugh. Amber released my hand and ran straight into the dress section. About a minute later, she ran back out with a navy blue dress in hand. It was soft and had a v-neck. It went all the went down to my ankles and was loose and flowing. It was actually, I hate to say it, pretty.

"Go. Try it on now." Amber demanded. What's her problem? I nodded and went into the dressing room. I slipped off my clothes and slipped on the dress. I looked in the mirror. It actually looked really good. I loved it, shockingly enough. I put my hand on my stomach. Wow. And I was going to get bigger? Great.

"Patricia! I want to see it!" Amber said from outside. I slid open the curtain and spun around. "Amazing. You like?" She said. I nodded.

"Love it."

"Then this is what we'll get! And you were complaining we'd be here long! That's a record. 2 minutes in the store." She said, looking at her phone. I laughed as we checked out. We headed back out to the cab that had been waiting and headed home. Wow. That. Was. Quick.

Alice's POV

"What are you doing?" I said, as we walked inside. "I thought you loved him?"

"I do. It's not over. We have to talk to Olivia." Joy said. Oooh. This will be fun!

Fabian's POV

"Why didn't you tell me?" My girlfriend, excuse me, fiancée screamed at me from across the room.

"It. It. It doesn't matter." I said. "I lo-" I said. She cut me off.

"I know. I know. I love you too. But, I'd like to know that my fiancé dated that… that… that meanie!" Nina said. Wow. Nice word choice. _Meanie. _That's better than how I would describe Joy. She's a… Nevermind. Nina was so upset. She just won't shut it. I had one choice, and one choice only. Kiss her. So, I did. I pressed my lips to hers. And, surprisingly, she kissed me back. Eventually, we broke apart.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, pulling me closer and clutching my shirt. She laid her head on my shoulder. "I'm sorta tired. I'm going to go take a nap, okay?" She said. I nodded.

"Miss you." I said, she smiled and walked upstairs. I headed into the common room and sat on the couch. I cracked open a book on Egyptian Mythology until I heard the doorbell ring.

"Joy?" I said, opening the door. Before I knew it, she had her lips against mine pressing me against the wall. I pushed her away.

"No! Joy! Just. No." I said. She looked hurt. "You can't do that! I AM ENGAGED AND I LOVE NINA! Is that too hard to understand? I LOVE NINA. Not you!"

"Fabian Rutter." She whispered, looking at me with her piercing eyes. "You WILL be mine. Don't worry, babe." Joy winked and walked out.

"No. No I will not." I said as she left.

"Now That. That's why I love you." Nina said, coming from downstairs.

"You saw that?"

"Yup." She smiled, wrapped her arms around my neck and pecked my lips. She grabbed my hand and walked into the kitchen where the Jerome and Patricia were standing. Wow. Patricia was home that fast.

"What's up?" I said, walking into the kitchen, leaning on the counter and grabbed Nina and I a Pepsi from the fridge.

"Just talking." Patricia shrugged. "Later were gonna head to that paint place in town, to pick out the colors for the girls room. Trudy said that they can stay in the room next to mine and Mara's, Alice and Rebecca's old room."

We nodded. "When do you guys plan on working on the nursery?" Nina asked them.

Jerome looked at Patricia and she responded. "We'll probably start in a few weeks. We have the furniture picked out, it's just a matter of buying it."

"Which, surprisingly, Mick, Amber and Joy have offered to do." Jerome said.

"Really? All of it?" Nina asked.

"Well. Not ALL of it. But, most of it. The school has given us the rest that Amber, Mick and Joy don't want to pay. Trudy said she can take care of the food. Apparently she's 'amazing' at making baby food once they're old enough to eat it. Hopefully, we'll get some other stuff from the baby shower."

"And. I think I've decided to uh… breastfeed…" Patricia added. We nodded. "Enough about us. How's your wedding planning going?"

"It's going okay." Nina sighed. _Okay? _"It's really. Really stressful."

"But, we'll make it through it together." I said, putting my arm around Nina and pulling her close.

"Same here." Jerome added, nodded.

"Well. Later." I said, grabbing Nina's hand and leading her to my room.

Nina's POV

"Wanna work on some wedding stuff? Or we could just kiss a lil'." He said smiling.

"Second option sounds better than the first." I said smiling. "But." He looked worried. "Only for a while. We only have a few months until the wedding." He smiled and nodded as he opened the door to his room to find Mick and Mara sitting on his bedding making out.

"Everytime!" Mara got up, screamed and walked out as she saw us. Mick just looked confused and shrugged.

"Sorry." Fabian mumbled.

"You got the room now, man. Good luck." Mick said, getting up and tapping Fabian's shoulder on the way out. I guess he was going to find Mara.

Fabian and I went over and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"You know, I'm really glad we're getting married." He said to me. I smiled.

I studied his face. His eyes, beautiful. He lips, absolutely amazing. Him. Oh. He is absolutely- He cut me off. His amazing lips press against mine. Good Gosh. Pure Heaven.

_**Like it? Review! Next update: 280! (Current: 260!)**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**Yay! You got 280! Here's your chapter! **_

_**Dedicated to: Jade Ramsey. Just 'cause. =]**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing….**_

**Chapter 34**

Nina's POV

Fabian pressed his sweet lips to mine as we sat on the edge of his bed. My arms wrapped around his neck, his arms wrapped around my waist, drawing circles on my lower back with his finger.

"I love you." I whispered when we finally broke apart. We smiled and I laid my head on his shoulder. I love him so much. After a few minutes, we continued planning the wedding.

Patricia's POV

I mean, I don't like Joy anymore. She is so pushy. But, she's helping pay for my little, expensive, baby girls so, I have to be nice, sadly.

"I say… pink!" Amber said as she sat next to us and the paint samples laid across the table. She pointed to the one entitled 'Perfect Pink.'

"Amber. You have to listen. We don't want our girls to be 100% princess okay?" Jerome said for the 6th time. Amber sighed.

"Amber, which one of these do you like the most?" I asked her, sitting 'Lovely Lavendar', 'Sweet Yellow' and 'Springtime Green' in front of her.

"I say… purple!" She said, pointing to the light purple entitled 'Lovely Lavendar.'

We sighed. Amber says purple, I say yellow and Jerome says green. This is going to be harder than I thought.

"How about we have the house vote. The winning color is what it will be painted." Jerome suggested. Amber and I nodded.

"That sounds good." I said. "We'll have them vote later." **(Vote for the color on my poll!)**

"Jerome? Amber? Could you assist me in setting the table?" Trudy hollered from the kitchen. We pulled the paint pieces off the table and Jerome and Amber went in to help. I sat down in my normal spot. I put my hand on my stomach and sighed. I hope they'll be okay. I really hope they'll be okay.

(November 30th, 10am)

I woke up to the sound of my phone ringing. Wow. I had slept in. I grabbed my cell phone.

"Hello?" I answered. It was Dr. Lowery.

"Hi Patricia. I was calling to schedule your next appointment. Oh, and Happy Birthday." Dr. Lowery said.

"Thanks. And what times do you have available?" I asked.

"You should come in within the next few months, so how about February 2nd? " She said.

"Okay. What times?"

"10, 12, 1,4:15 and 5:30."

"How about February 2nd at noon?"

"Great. See you then." I hung up. I wonder what was going on for my 18th birthday. I got up and headed downstairs. Jerome was on his way up the steps, I guess to wake me up.

"Morning Birthday Girl. Trudy has French toast." Jerome said, grabbing my hand and smiling at me. I smiled and grabbed his hand.

"Happy Birthday!" They chorused as I walked in. I smiled and sat down in front of my stack of French toast.

"Trudy. How come she gets the FRENCH toast and we get just plain toast?" Alfie complained.

"Because it's Patricia's birthday. Not yours Alfie." Trudy said.

"Who says?" Alfie said, jumping up.

"Alfie your parent's and your birth certificate don't say that you were born on November 30th like Patricia's do." Trudy said. Alfie sighed.

"Fine." He said, sitting back down. As we started to eat, Jerome grabbed my hand from under the table.

"Dinner. 6 o'clock." Jerome said, smiling. I nodded and continued to eat my French toast.

Nina's POV

(November 30th, 4pm)

"Done." I sighed, leaning back onto my bed. Fabian and I had just finished the wedding details. It was a little late, but we were finally done.

"With 6 months until the wedding." Fabian said.

"Crud!" I said, sitting up. "I haven't picked out my dress yet!"

"Amber and you can do that later. Okay?" Fabian said. I sighed again. "Hey." He said, tilting my face up. "It will all be okay." He pecked my lips.

"I know." I whispered. He wrapped his arms around me and I did the same.

Amber's POV

I had forgotten to help Nina with her dress. I guess I got so caught up with Alfie. We're not doing too well in our relationship right now. But, I have to put that aside. I have to get Patricia ready.

I waltzed into Patricia's room, her dress in one hand, new white flats in the other.

"Ready to get ready?" I asked.

She sighed. "Fine Amber." She said, pulling out her earphones. She followed me to my room and I sat her in front of my mirror. I curled her hair, did her make-up and finally finished around 5:50. She slipped on her dress and shoes and headed downstairs. Jerome, all dressed up, was waiting at the bottom of the steps. He smiled when he saw her. He grabbed her hand as she got to the bottom of the steps.

Patricia's POV

Jerome grabbed my hand and led me down the steps.

"Happy Birthday." He said, pulling a little white box out of his pocket and opened it. It was a beautiful silver chain with a heart on the end.

"Thank You. I love it." I said, hugging him. He smiled and wrapped the necklace around my neck.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you too." I replied, he pressed his lips to mine. Gosh. I really do love him.

_**Sorry It's short! I wanted to get it out to you! I need more time to write, so next update: 310 reviews! (Current: 286)**_


	36. Chapter 36

**_Ya'll are lucky that I am in the mood to write. Lucky. Lucky. Lucky. Also, Lucky that I'm on Spring Break (Yayy!)_**

_**Dedicated to: Eugene Simon**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing….**_

**Chapter 36**

(November 30th, 6pm)

Patricia's POV

I really, really do love him. He's my everything. He's a boyfriend, the daddy to my kids and more importantly, he's mine.

"Ready?" He asked, grabbing my hand and leading me out the door into the awaiting cab. After 5 short minutes in the cab, we arrived at the restaurant. Jerome smiled and led me inside.

"Clarke, Table for 2." Jerome told the hostess. She smiled and nodded, leading us to our table.

Jerome pulled out my chair for me and I sat down and smiled at him, he sat down across from me.

Jerome grabbed my hands and held them. "I love you." He said, looking into my eyes.

"I love you too." I smiled.

Nina's POV

The door rang as I went to answer it.

I opened the door and completely regretted it. Right there, in front of me, was Joy in a mini skirt, and black heels. Great.

"Hi." Joy said, walking right pass me towards the kitchen where everyone was standing. Once she got there, everyone stopped talking and looked at her. "Trudy?" She asked. "Do you mind if I eat with you guys tonight? All of my housemates went somewhere else and left me here." Figures they'd leave her. I know I would.

"Sure Sweetie!" Obviously, Trudy didn't hate her yet. Joy smiled.

"Where Patricia?" She asked.

"Patricia's out with Jerome for her birthday." Amber snapped.

"Well then." Joy said, averting her eyes from Amber. When Trudy left the room to set the table, Joy turned to me. I grabbed Fabian's arm.

"So, Slut. How's it feel to be a boyfriend stealer?" Joy said to me. What'd she just call me? I looked around to see everyone's eyes popped out of their heads.

"Excuse me?" I said, letting go of Fabian and stepping towards Joy.

"Yea. I said it. Do you want me to spell it? S-L-U-T. Do you get it now?" She said in a baby tone. I put my hands on my hips.

"And why do you look at me when you talk to yourself?" I said, folding my arms.

She scowled. "Bitch." She whispered, standing in my face.

"You're just jealous because Fabian loves me! Not you!" I screamed.

Joy put her filthy hands on my shoulders and shoved me backwards, luckily, I fell straight into Fabian's arms. I stood up and pushed Joy, just enough to send her stumbling back in her heels, but not falling. She stood up, flipped off her heels and took off her giant hoops earrings. She was about to attack me again, but Mick held her back.

"Joy. I think it's time to leave." Mick said, squeezing her shoulders and pushing her out the door. Thank You Mick.

Everyone stared at me in disbelief. "Wow." Alfie mumbled.

Fabian wrapped his arms around me. "No fighting." He said, smiling and tapping my nose.

I stuck my tongue out jokingly at him. "Hey. I couldn't just stand back and let that. That. That Meanie win! Now could I?" Nina said.

He nodded. "Well. Okay. But don't let it happen again."

"Okay." I replied. We all took our seats and ate. Afterwards, we all went upstairs. Alfie and Amber in his room, Fabian and I in mine and Mick and Mara in hers. Around 9, Patricia and Jerome got home, changed into their pajamas and sat in the common room. We didn't have school the next day, but we all ended up going to bed at 10 anyway.

Patricia's POV

(December 1st, 11am)

Everyone had went out, who knows where. Trudy was in the wash room cleaning and Jerome and I sat on the couch in the common room, just talking about random stuff and watching TV. I was in my black sweat pants and Jerome's huge black sweatshirt. He had on navy sport shorts and a white tee shirt. We just planned on sitting around all day. Jerome had his arm around me, pulling me close and I had my head resting on his shoulder as the door rang. Before either of us could get up, Trudy answered the door.

"Who's there?" I whispered to Jerome. I couldn't see from my seat.

Jerome leaned so he could see. "Um. Just some lady." He said, refocusing on the TV.

"Oh Sure!" Trudy said. "She's right in here." Trudy said, bringing the lady into the common room. I didn't recognize her at first, but then I knew who she was.

"Mum?" I said, sitting up, still close to Jerome with his arm around me.

"Patricia?" She asked. She apparently didn't recognize me that much either. I mean, I hadn't seen her in like 5 years.

She rushed over to me and hugged me. I just looked at her. Jerome moved his arm back to himself.

"How are you? I've missed you!" She said, sitting on the chair across from the couch Jerome and I were sitting on.

Jerome muted the TV. "I'll be going now." He said, getting up. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"I thought you never wanted to see me again?" I said. I was getting angry now. She can't just walk in here and expect everything to be better!

"About that, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have acted that way." She said. Jerome tried to get up again, but I pulled him back.

"Ok." I mumbled.

"Are you still" she paused, "Pregnant."

I nodded and pulled off the sweatshirt. She gasped. "How far along are you?" She asked.

"5 months." I replied.

She looked confused. "Really? You look 9 months."

I shook my head. "Nope. 5 months with identical twin girls." I said, looking at the floor.

"And who's the…" She drifted off.

"Father?" I said, pointing next to me, towards Jerome. He sighed, half smiled and waved.

"Oh Yes. Jerome." She said, sighing. I grabbed his hand.

"When are you due?" She asked, changing the subject.

"19th of March." I bluntly relied.

"Do you think I could be there to see my granddaughters being born?" She asked, smiling.

I frowned. "Considering that I haven't seen you in five years, you told me you never wanted to see me again or have anything to do with this, than you can have your original wish. You can have nothing to do with this." I said leaning back. "This genie only gives one wish per person."

"One Second Please, ." Jerome said, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the kitchen.

"What?" I asked as we got in there.

"Listen. I know you don't want your mum to be part of this, but at least she's trying. I know she just can't expect everything to be better after what she did to you, but for the girl's sake. Don't you want the girls to have a grandma? My parents are out of the question, and you're lucky to have a mum that's TRYING to fix things." He said.

I sighed. "For the girls." I said, returning to the common room.

"Fine." I said. "We will call you and you can come to the hospital. But, it'll only be Jerome and I in the room. Understood?"

She nodded. "Loud and Clear. So, do you have any ideas on names?"

We nodded and looked at each other. "One will be named Caitlin Ava, Caitlin after Jerome's grandmother and Ava after Grandpa Avan. And the other will be named Carlynn Jade. Carlynn because we like that name and my best friend when I was little was Carly. Jade because, well, just because. So, Cait and Carly."

My mum nodded. I knew she really wasn't in love with those names, but, lucky for her, she kept her mouth shut. "Well. I'll be going. Call me soon?" She said, getting up and moving towards the door.

"Sure." I said, shutting the door behind her.

_**Like it? Review! Next Update: 330 reviews! You can do it!**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**ATTENTION TO ALL READERS! PLEASE READ!**_

_**I have recently gotten complaints about asking for readers to review for me to upload another chapter. This is just my way of letting you all know when I should be updating. If you don't like this, or think this isn't the right thing to be doing, please message me. If there are many people that don't like reviewing to get another chapter, then I sincerely apologize and will begin updating every 3 days, instead of when you reach the amount of reviews. If I do not receive any messages, I will take it that everyone is fine with having to review and that is the way it will continue. Thank You, and please remember, I am only 12 and am trying my best to please my readers. Now, on with the chapter! **_

_**Dedicated to: Ana Mulvoy-Ten **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing….**_

**Chapter 37**

Amber's POV

Alfie and I sat next to each other on his bed. He took a deep breath and turned to me.

"Amber. I think…Please don't be upset. But, I think we need to break it off." He said,

"You're breaking up with me?" I checked. He nodded.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I smiled, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Really?" I nodded. "Thanks for understanding Amber. Friends?"

I nodded. "Friends." Before I stood up to leave, he gave me one quick kiss. I looked at him.

"Sorry. Nothing." He said.

"Same Here. See ya round?" I said, walking out. Good thing we were over. I didn't feel the sparks with him that I use to feel.

Jerome's POV

(December 1st, 6pm)

"Okay. We need help deciding upon something." Patricia, my however many months pregnant girlfriend said as we all sat at dinner. Honestly, at this point, I wasn't sure how many months pregnant she was, but all I know is that ALL my girls are doing okay. Everyone quieted and looked towards Patricia. "Okay. Amber, Jerome and I came to a disagreement today when trying to choose colors for the girls room."

"Wait. Wait. Wait." Mick interrupted. "Why was Amber even picking out colors with you two anyway?"

"Because she was! Now hush and let me finish." Patricia snapped. "Anyway, We came down to three colors. Light Purple, Pale Green, and Light Yellow." She said, showing the paint swatches. Everyone nodded. "So we need you guys to vote." Everyone nodded. She added. "Who wants yellow?"

"I say yellow? I really don't care though." Mara said.

Mick nodded. "I'm with her."

"Anyone else?" Everyone shook their heads. "Well, No yellow then." Patricia said, mentally scratching yellow off the list. "How about green?"

"Me." I said.

"Me too." Alfie said.

"I say green too." Fabian said, looking at Nina.

"What?" Nina asked him. "You expect me to agree with you, like them?" She said, pointing to Mick and Mara. "Pssh. I want purple." Everyone laughed.

"Well. I still say green." Fabian said, playfully sticking his tongue out at her, which she returned.

"Alright. Who wants purple?" Patricia asked. Nina and Amber raised their hands. "Well. I changed my mind to purple, so three purple, three green and two yellow. Well, it's not yellow, but green and purple tie." Patricia looked into the kitchen. "Trudy!" She hollered, Trudy came in. "What color should the baby's room be? Green or Purple?"

"I say Green." Trudy said, wiping her hands on a towel.

"Oh." Patricia sighed. "Well. I'm the mom so I get to veto votes. I veto Trudy's, Alfie's and Fabian's. So that means Purple wins. Yay!" She clapped. Wow. That was so unlike her. Everyone laughed.

"How does tomorrow sound for going to get the paint?" Patricia asked me. I nodded. "Great!"

Patricia's POV

(December 2nd, 12pm)

"Alright." Jerome sighed, putting down the cans of lavender paint he had been carrying. I walked into the room behind him. The room was, even though it was empty, beautiful. It had brand new, shiny dark hard wood floors and, currently, white walls.

"Can we help?" The entire house said, standing in the doorway. We nodded and before we knew it, the walls were now covered in 2 coats of 'Lovely Lavender.'

Nina's POV

(December 3rd, 9am)

Mara, Amber and I were heading out to pick out my dress. Patricia wanted to come, but her, surprisingly, overprotective boyfriend held her back. I don't think she would have been able to stay calm that long.

Amber and Mara had their notebooks in hand, and were grading my dresses. I had picked 30 that I might like. Wow.

"Nah." Amber said, turning her notebook to show me a '2' on a scale of one to ten.

"Maybe?" Mara shrugged. Holding up a '6.'

After about five hours, I tried my 25th dress on. I really liked it.

"Ooh! Ten! Ten! Ten!" Amber said, bouncing and showing me an '11' written on her paper.

"Amber? It's only a scale from 1 to 10." I said.

"But this dress broke that scale!" Amber laughed. I turned to Mara.

"I say eleven too." Mara said. I smiled. "But you should try on the others, to make sure."

When I tried on the last five dresses, the same thing happened with #27, and #29, they both broke the scale. Great. Just Great. _**(Vote for your fav dress on my poll! Pics on my profile!)**_

Patricia's POV

I stood in the nursery, admiring the light purple walls, the dark wood floors. I was gorgeous. I knew the girls would love it. I looked down at my stomach. At the moment, I could still see the tips of my toes, but not for long. Ah. The joy of being pregnant, being fat. Every teen girl dreams of being fat!

_**Like it? I don't know what I should do. I'll update on 4/23. That will be three days. There's not a set review update, because people have complained about that. If you want the set review updates back, send me a message. Thanks. **_


	38. Chapter 38

_**Here's Chapter 38! **_

_**Hailey - Sorry I didn't email it to you before hand... I uploaded it the second I finished typing. I will email it to you next time. KK? **_

_**Dedicated to: Alex Sawyer **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing….**_

**Chapter 38**

(February 2nd, 2:45pm)

Patricia's POV

It was about 12:45 when we got out of the appointment. The girls are doing fine and, I haven't told anyone, but I'm kinda getting nervous. I mean, all this labor stuff seems painful, and I really don't want to have to be all drugged up, but that might be necessary. It only made it better (note my sarcasm) when the doctor explained how I'd have to be on bed rest until the girls are born! That's almost 6 weeks! I'm only allowed to get up to go to the bathroom. That's it! She said everything was fine but, they wanted to put me on bed rest considering the fact that I'm so young and that carrying these girls has been hard on me. I see where she's coming from, but that means I'll have to miss school! I'll be so behind! Jerome and I have worked out that, once the babies are born, Trudy will watch them for the second half of the day (when their asleep) and Jerome and I will alternate taking care of them in the morning. Everyone else in the house, mainly Nina, Mara, Fabian and Mick (who were roped into it by the girlfriends), have offered to watch the girls when we're home, as long as we show them what to do. That will give us some time to do school work and catch up on our sleep. I'd better enjoy my few more hours of freedom until I'm locked on my bed, bed rest starts tomorrow. Jerome talked to my teachers, and they agreed to use 'Skype' on Jerome's laptop that would allow me to watch class from my room. Jerome came back with tomorrow's papers and will bring back the papers for the next day. Atleast I won't miss too much.

Nina's POV

Only a few more months until my wedding and I still don't have my dress! _**(Vote for her dress on my poll!) **_Fabian and I have decided to save money and take our honeymoon some other time in life. Fabian's parent's bought Gran's plane tickets. She is scheduled to come on June 14th. (The wedding is on June 20th.) Gran will stay until June 25th. Fabian and I don't know if we're staying here or moving to America after school. Only two more months until the wedding! I'm soon to be Nina Rutter.

(February 3rd, 8am)

Patricia's POV

My alarm went off at 8am. Jerome and I had agreed that at 8, he would bring me up my food. Today began bed rest. Ugh. Sure enough, at 8:01, I heard a tap at my door. I sat up.

"Come in!" I hollered, and in came my boyfriend carrying a try of toast and jam, orange juice and an orange. He sat the try in front of my and sat on the edge of my bed. I swallowed the food in about 3 minutes.

"Okay, Sweetie." He said. "I'm headed to school. I'll skype you before class starts. Okay?" Jerome said, taking my tray and helping me into my rolling chair at my desk. I opened my laptop, set out my papers and kissed him goodbye.

Sure enough, at 8:10am, he video called me. "Hey Sweetie." He smiled. "How you doing?"

"Bored. I haven't moved since you left." I said, he laughed.

"All right!" I heard Ms. Andrews say, Jerome spun the laptop around so I could see. It was a long first period.

Jerome's POV

Instead of heading to lunch with everyone else, I went home to check on Patricia.

Fabian's POV

"So, Sweetheart." I said, grabbing Nina's hand and walking with her to lunch.

"So Fabey." She responded. We walked to a table near the windows with our lunches in hand. Trudy had packed us each a sandwich and hot chocolate in a thermos. It was cold and windy today. We sat down at our regular table with the Anubis gang.

"Alright." Amber said, sitting down and getting the tables attention. "Patricia only has like, 5 weeks until she's due, so I say we throw her a baby shower. That's what we threw for my sister-in-law before she had my nephew."

All the girls nodded and agreed. Mick and I followed the lead of our ladies and agreed also. Alfie sighed.

"I will still sit at this table and pretend to listen when you plan it, but I want no part of it." Alfie sighed, stuffing his sandwich in his mouth.

"Fair enough." Amber said, obviously annoyed. "Okay. Since she's due March 19th, I should be…" Amber sat thinking.

"How about we throw the party this weekend? We'll hand out invitations this week to the girls in our classes." Nina said, We all nodded.

"No Guys." Amber stated. Mick and I breathed a sigh of relief. Nina slapped my chest gently and gave me a stern look.

I threw my hands in the air, surrendering. Nina smiled and pecked my lips. She was gorgeous and I loved her, but she confused me sometimes.

Patricia's POV

(February 8th, 6pm) – After the Party.

The party was a nice idea and all but, it wasn't all so great having 20 girls crammed in my room. Everyone was surrounding me and trying to talk to me, AND I couldn't get up! Wasn't allowed. Who cares what the doctors say? I don't care about the doctors, but I care about my baby girls and if me walking could harm them, I wouldn't walk. Plain and Simple. Anyway, If I like it or not, I, surprisingly, got some good things. See, people at this school had money, all of them weren't rich, but they had money. Lots of it. My parents have money, and so do Jerome's. But, we aren't part of our parent's family, so we have nothing. I got tons of diapers. I guess I'll need them. And since most girls here are fashion-headed sparkles, like Amber, I got TONS of outfits. Like, I invited 30 girls, Each of them got me ATLEAST one pack of like 50 diapers and two outfits! It's insane! Oh Well! Amber has been so excited to decorate the girls room. Amber, Mick, Joy and Jerome went out today and purchased the furniture. Mick and Jerome are in the room next door to mine, and, as I have been told, Amber and Joy are stuck in the store, picking out tons of colorful lamps and bedding and rugs and clothes hangers and blankets and stuffed animals and everything! Good gosh!

_New Text Message. _My iPhone buzzed.

_Joy & I have decided that Cate is going to be the tom-boy 1 & Carly will be the gurlyy 1._

_xAmberrr_

_**Okay Amber. I rlly appreci8 all this, but just get them the same bedding/color scheme?**_

_**~Patriciaaa**_

_Fine. Joy says you're a party pooper._

_xAmberrr_

_**Whatevr. Hurry so we can set up.**_

_**~Patriciaaa**_

_Mmkayyy. C u soon._

_xAmberrr_

Just then, Jerome showed up at my door.

"Wanna see the room?" He asked. I nodded.

"He-." I stopped. "Heck Yes!" He laughed and pushed the back of my wheel-able desk chair towards the door.

"Your heavy." He said, pushing the chair.

I looked at him. "Thanks." I said sarcastically. I had gained 38 lbs. in the last 8 months, which was healthy.

I peered in the room. It was amazing. We had gotten 2 3-in-1 convertible cribs. It came with the crib and a changing table with 3 drawers. When the girls grow up, we can keep the crib, add a piece and we can turn into a full size bed and night table.

"The furniture was all on me." Mick said, noticing my happiness. I gave him a hug. He chose to do this. With his allowance, well, he gets 500$ a month, but still. He smiled. "Amber and Joy are getting the mattresses, bedding and all that."

Wow. I am actually excited to finish the room.

_**Like it? I will update in 3 days OR at 370 reviews! Thanks so much for reviewing! Your reviews are greatly appreciated!**_


	39. Chapter 39

_**BIG. **__**HUGE ANNOUNCEMENT! Cait and Carly should be born in the NEXT CHAPTER! Yay!**_

_**Happy Easter! To those that celebrate Easter. To others, HAPPY SUNDAY! **_

_**Ally babyy3 – I'd love to dedicate a chapter to you or send you spoilers! Just send me the email in a PM or (if you feel comfortable) leave it in a review!**_

_**Dedicated to: Nathalia Ramos **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing….**_

**Chapter 39**

Nina's POV

(March 15th, 5:00)

I held Fabian's hand tight as we slowly walked back to Anubis. Everyone else was headed over to the music hall, who knows why. He's amazing, Fabian is. I just can't believe that in only a few more months he would be my husband. Un-Believable.

"Fabian?" I asked, as we walked home.

"Yes?" He responded.

"Do you want to have a family?" I asked, sorta un-expectedly. He looked at me.

"Well. Do you want to?" He asked. I nodded. "Then I want to also."

"Okay. Good." I responded.

"What made you ask that?" He asked.

"I was just thinking about Patricia and Jerome, and the babies. You know, their due in four days." Fabian nodded.

"Yea. That's what a lot of people are thinking about right now. But, I'm sorta worried for them." Fabian said.

"Why?"

"I don't think it's all too safe here. With Rufus."

I nodded. "But, Victor's in another house."

"But, we still have the cup and you're still the chosen one." Fabian said.

"No. No. No." I grabbed Fabian's arm. "Please. Oh Please don't remind me." I hated being the chosen one. It was so, so, so, so scary. And now I could put the lives of little, helpless babies in danger. Oh God Help me.

Patricia's POV

Gosh. Only 4 more days. Those nine months flew by. And now… labor. Jerome is setting the girls' outfits and blankets out on the edge of their crib. Everything is ready. And now I'm scared.

"Jerome?" I said, panicked.

"Yea? What's wrong. You okay?" He asked, turning to me. I guess he's a little paranoid and jumpy.

"Calm down. I'm just scared. Worried. And freaking out." I confessed.

"It's okay. It will all be okay. I promise." He said, pecking my lips.

"Still. I'm scared."

"We're prepared. We have everything ready, we've been to those 'birth classes' or whatever their called and we know what we're doing." Jerome said to me.

"I know." I breathed. "Wait. We need to pack the hospital bag. Jerome. Jerome. Jerome. The carseats! We forgot the carseats! Jerome!"

"Patricia. Calm Down." He said, putting his hand on my shoulder. "Amber and Joy picked them up when they were out shopping. They are in Trudy's car and ready to put babies in. Okay?"

"Okay." I responded. "I just want to get this over with and bring the babies home." I sighed.

"I know. Me too." He said, also sighing. "Come here." He said, picking me up wedding style and carefully carrying me down the steps. I laughed as he gently laid me on the couch.

"Wow. It smells so clean. I haven't been down here in ages!" I said. I hadn't been down here since I got put on bedrest, 6 weeks ago, 42 days ago.

"Yea. Well. Trudy's scrubbing everything from head to toe. Inside and out." Jerome laughed. I shrugged.

"Hello Sweetie. What are you doing down here?" Trudy asked, coming into the living room to wipe down the table.

"I was tired of being upstairs. Jerome brought me down." I said, nodding towards Jerome.

"Alright." Trudy shrugged as she went upstairs to clean.

"Thank You." I said as Jerome sat down on the couch.

"For what?" He said, grabbing my hand.

"Just for being there for me." I shrugged.

Jerome smiled and laughed. "Thank You for being so forgiving when this…" He looked towards my stomach. "was all my fault."

I smiled and shrugged. "It wasn't all your fault." I said. "It takes two people to make a baby." He laughed.

Just then, Nina and Fabian walked in the door, holding hands and laughing. They waved and smiled at us and headed into the kitchen.

Fabian's POV

_Oh God. She's so beautiful. _I thought as we stood in the kitchen looking into each other's eyes. I pecked her lips. I pressed my lips against hers and backed her up to the wall. I wrapped my arms around her as she entangled her hands in my hair. After a few minutes, we pulled apart for air. We both smiled and leaned our foreheads against each other. We both seemed to realize the Patricia and Jerome were watching us at the same time.

"Come on. Let's go somewhere a little more… private." I said, grabbing her hand and leading her to my room.

"Guys?" Jerome called. "One thing." He turned and looked at him. "No Sex."

We laughed and smiled at him. "No problem." I said, laughing.

"Wanna make Jerome freak out?" Nina said as we came into my room. I nodded. "Okay. Let's jump on your bed, jump really really high and be really really loud." Nina must have noticed my confused look. "So it'll sound like we're, you know, having sex."

"Or we could just do the real thing?" I asked. She turned her tilted her head.

"Or we could not do the real thing?" She said. I nodded.

"Got it." I said as we jumped on our bed. After about 30 seconds on jumping, Nina hit her head on the ceiling and moaned, which just added to the effect. It took all our will not to start laughing. After about 2 minutes, Jerome opened the door.

"What are you two-!" He said, stopping once he saw us standing on my bed. "Nice one."  
He fake laughed. "Not funny." He put a serious face on and went out to Patricia. Nina and I rolled on the floor laughing. That was pure fun. The clean kind of pure fun.

_**Enjoy? Again, Reviews are welcomed and appreciated! Next Update will be 3 days or 400 reviews! (Sorry it's so many. I need time to write the birth of the Patrome Babies)**_


	40. Chapter 40

_**THIS IS THE CHAPTER YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR! (sorta)**_

_**Dedicated to: Brad Kavanagh. (Luv Himm)**_

**Chapter 40**

(March 18th, 1pm)

Jerome's POV

As I sat, working on my essay in French class, I heard Patricia's POV come from the computer.

"Um. ?" I heard her say.

"Yes Patricia?" She asked.

"Um. Jerome and I sorta kinda have to leave." Patricia said. Uh-Oh.

"Is it?" Mrs. Andrews asked.

"Mhmm." Patricia said, nodding. I leaned my head over and looked from the computer to Mrs. Andrews. I leaned back in my seat.

"Very Well. Go ahead Jerome." sighed. I leaned back in my chair. I gently, slowly closed the laptop. And the world froze. We weren't as ready as we thought we were. I couldn't move. My world was frozen. Uh-Oh.

Nina's POV

Yay! Patricia's gonna have the twins! And Jerome's still not moving. Oh-No.

"Um…" I said, getting up and walking to Jerome's seat. I grabbed his arm and the laptop, and dragged lifeless Jerome to the door. "I'll be back in a few minutes." I said, dragging lifeless Jerome out the door. As soon as we got outside, Trudy and Patricia pulled up in Trudy's car. They must have moved the carseats to the back to give Patricia some room. I opened the door and stuffed Jerome and the laptop in the front seat.

"What the **** is wrong with him?" Patricia screamed. I shrugged.

"Let me see." I said, turning Jerome to face me. "Jerome! Listen Here! Your girlfriend's about to go into labor! Do you hear me?" I said, tapping his face. "Jerome! 's handing out 100$ bills!" I said.

"You're such a liar Nina Martin." Jerome said, shaking his head.

"I know!" I said, pushing him into the car, waving them off and heading back to class. Wow.

The rest of the day slowly ticked by. Every second felt like an hour. Finally, Around 3:00, a voice came over the intercom.

"? Could I have all of Anubis House to the office, ready to leave? That includes Nina Martin, Fabian Rutter, Amber Millington, Mick Campbell, Alfie Lewis and Mara Jaffray."

"Patricia." I whispered to Fabian as I jumped and ran out the door.

The others followed. We packed up, checked out and ran out to the awaiting taxis. Fabian, Amber and I, got in one cab, while Mick, Mara and Alfie got in the next. The cabs took us right to the hospital. Once we arrived, I jumped out and ran inside, everyone followed.

"Patricia Williamson?" I practically screamed at the receptionist. "We're all close friends and housemates." I explained. She nodded.

"Patricia is in Room 133." The receptionist pointed, we fast-walked to her room. Of course, no running in hospitals.

"How are you?" We asked her as we came in. The guys went to talk to, now fully awake, Jerome as we stayed with Patricia.

"We're doing fine. I'm 8cm dilated, both girls are breech, so I'm going to have a C-Section, but they gave me epidural, so I can't feel anything. Oh wait!" Patricia said. She pointed to Jerome. "Dude! Call my momma."

Jerome shrugged and dialed her mom's number. We laughed. "I don't know. She's all drugged up." Jerome said in response to our laughter.

Within 20 minutes, Patricia's mom came rushing in. As Patricia explained things to her, we went to talk to Jerome.

"Nina Martin. You are such a liar." Jerome said jokingly.

"I am. It's just sad you'd respond to 100$ and not the fact that your girlfriend was going into labor." I replied, also, jokingly.

A few seconds later, a nurse came into the room. She looked at the scanner and said to Patricia. "The girls are doing fine, they are still both breech. You're about 9.5 cm dilated, so we are going to begin the operation." Patricia nodded as the nurse came over to us.

"I'm going to have to ask you all to leave." The nurse said. We nodded and headed over to Patricia.

"Good Luck." We all said as we headed out.

It was now 6pm and school had let out an hour ago. We went to the waiting room to find Trudy. It was time for dinner, but we could wait.

"How is she?" Joy said, coming up to us. We explained the situation. She nodded. As we talked to Joy, who was acting surprisingly nice, Trudy came over to us.

"Okay Guys." Trudy said. "I've talked to the nurses and doctors. They said the operation should take about 2 hours, so if some of you want to go home and come back later, we could do that. That would probably preferable. Some of you can't remain calm in a hospital for that long." Trudy said, looking at Alfie and Mick, who had surprisingly low attention spans. We all nodded and laughed.

"I want to go home." Alfie said.

"Me too." Mick added.

"Anyone else?" Trudy asked, looking at me, Fabian, Amber, Mara and Joy. We shook our heads. "Very well then. Give me a call when the surgery's done. Okay?" Trudy said, we nodded as she turned and took Alfie and Mick home.

"Ugh! I want to go home!" Amber cried after a half an hour in the waiting room. Mara, Fabian and I were reading and Amber and Joy was listening to their iPods.

"Then why didn't you go home?" We asked her.

"Alfie and Mick were the only others going home. I was not getting in the car with both of my ex's. No Thank You." She said. We shook our heads and sighed. This was going to be a long 2 hours.

_**I half lied. They weren't born in this chapter. But, I PROMISE that they will actually arrive in the next chapter. The next update will be in 2 days or at 410 reviews. Your reviews are greatly appreciated. **_


	41. Chapter 41

_**THIS IS THE CHAPTER YOU'VE BEEN WAITING FOR! **_

_**Dedicated to: My Reviewers. **_

**Chapter 41**

(Patricia's POV)

We were about an hour into the surgery. All I could feel was a little tugging, but I was told that that was normal. They had a sheet up, blocking me from seeing the blood. Jerome was in a chair next to my head. I laid my hands on my pillow above my head and sighed. With one hand, I twirled a strand of my hair. Man. I was B O R E D. Jerome had his head in his hands.

"What's wrong baby?" I asked, reaching over and putting my hand on his shoulder.

He lifted his head and smiled at me. He leaned over and pecked my forehead. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Can't feel a thing." I paused. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "I'm just nervous for the late, sleepless nights we have ahead."

I nodded. "Me too."

"So, who are going to be the god-parents?" He asked.

"I was thinking Nina and Mara." I said.

"What about Amber and Joy?" I asked.

"I'll tell them that they can pick out their outfits for the next week and they'll be fine." I said. "There won't be god-fathers." I said. Jerome nodded.

Just then, the delivery doctor held up a baby-looking, blood-covered, thing. But, I must admit, she was the most precious 'thing' in the world. "Here's Baby A!" He said, handing the baby to a nurse who went to clean her off.

21 minutes later, with a major headache from Baby A's waling, the same thing happened with 'Baby B.'

"What should we name the oldest? Caitlin or Carlynn?" Jerome asked.

"I say Caitlin should be the oldest." Jerome nodded.

After about a half hour, they had taken down the sheet, and my bed was positioned so I was up-right.

"Wanna see your girls?" The nurse said, rolling over a cart that had two baby girls, both dressed in their pajamas and little pink and blue striped hats. I nodded as she lifted one out and headed her to me.

"This is-" The nurse began, I cut her off.

"This is Baby A, and that's Baby B." I said. The nurse smiled and nodded as she laid Baby A in my hands. She looked up at me with those big, blue eyes. I lifted up her hat and saw little wisps of dark brown hair. When her little, tiny hand grabbed my shirt, I couldn't hold it in anymore. All those tears just poured out. Tears of Joy, Tears of Happiness. I looked over at Jerome and smiled, looking down at Baby B, who had grabbed his finger. He was tearing up a bit too. But, we were both happy. We were the happiest parents in the world.

The nurse smiled at us and looked down at a piece of paper. "Baby A was born at 7:34pm on March 19th, weighing 5.1 lbs. Baby B was born at 7:55pm on March 19th, weighing 4.7 lbs. They are very little for their age, but Baby A is safe to go home after a few days and we will have to make sure Baby B's weight gets to 5lbs before she can go, which should happen soon. We nodded. Suddenly Jerome got up and laid Baby B in my arms. He wiped his eyes and sniffed.

"Are you okay?" I asked him.

He nodded. "Yes. I'm. I'm fine." He said, sighing and wiping the tears from his eyes again. "Just. Just. Um. Just Allergies."

"Okay. Wanna go get the others?" I asked. Jerome nodded. "Just explain to Amber how she has to be quiet when she's in here." He nodded and headed out, giving me some time with my girls, who were both asleep and clinging to my shirt. They were both tiny. Like, smaller than a single baby. They were precious though. I held Baby A who I will call Caitlin in my left arm, and Baby B who is Carlynn in my right arm. My girls. I was a Mom and I intended to be better than my mom was.

Nina's POV

(March 19th, 8:45pm)

Trudy, Alfie and Mick had arrived about a half hour ago. We all sat and talked. Me, Fabian, Amber, Alfie, Mick, Mara, Joy, Trudy and Mrs. Williamson, who was actually very nice.

Right in the middle of our conversation, Jerome came out with, what looked like a tear in his eye. He brushed the tear out of his eye and walked over to us. We watched him, waiting for him to say something. Finally, He broke the silence.

"Wanna come see the girls?" He said, smiling. Thank God they were okay.

We nodded and followed him to the room. We walked in to find Patricia sitting on the bed with two tiny, and I mean TINY, little babies in her arms. We all gathered around. At this point they were both awake. Silent, but awake. They were both dressed in their pajamas and little hats.

"Awwe." Us girls whispered, gathering around.

"Aren't they just precious?" Patricia whispered, we nodded. "Wanna go see Grammy?" Patricia said, handing them both to her mom. They talked for a while, then Patricia handed the babies to us. "Come on Cait. Wanna go see Auntie Nina? Wanna go see Auntie Mara Carly?" Patricia said as she handed Caitlin to me, and Carlynn to Mara. "Make sure to support their heads." Patricia said. We nodded.

"Hi Baby Girl." I whispered as I held the tiny thing in my arms. She looked up at me with her big blue eyes. "Patricia. She's so cute." I whispered. "She's adorable, isn't she?" I said, looking at Fabian who was behind me with his hands on my shoulders. He nodded.

"Amber? Joy?" Patricia said, motioning for them to come over. "Listen, if you don't through a fit about this, you two can pick out the babies outfits for a months. Okay?" Joy and Amber nodded. "Well." Patricia said. "I've decided to make Nina Caitlin's godmom and Mara Carlynn's godmom."

I smiled, so did Mara. This was such an honor. "I decided for Nina to be Cait's godmom because she helped me through a lot of this. Like, at the beginning. I wasn't sure how I could thank you. And Mara is Carly's godmom because Mara and I have been like best friends since we started sharing a room, and so, yea." Patricia explained. Wow. Just then, Carlynn started crying and Caitlin took after her sister.

"Must be hungry." Patricia laughed, taking them from us to feed them. Wow. They were precious and you could tell how much she loved them.

_**Sweet Right? The next update will be in 2 days or 430 reviews! Your review are greatly appreciated!**_


	42. Chapter 42

_**Thanks for reviewing! I updated early ;)**_

_**Dedicated to: Remember how I told you about my friend, Cailyn's grandmom, well, her grandma passed away around 7pm EST. Keep her and her family in your prayers, yea? This chapter is dedicated to Cailyn and her family**_

_**DISCLAIMER: **_

_**laxgoalie729: Nina can you do the disclaimer?**_

_**Nina: Sure! Hannah doesn't own HoA or any of the shows characters!**_

**Chapter 42**

(March 20th, 5pm)

Nina's POV

"Hey Nina." Joy said, coming up from behind me as I walked home. Fabian went for a run with Mick, he wanted to stay with me, but I insisted he go. I mean, what's the worst that could happen?

"Oh. Hi Joy." I said as she came up next to me.

"I'm really sorry about your and Fabian's break-up. It was going to be perfect! Good thing you weren't married yet though." Joy said. _What Break-up? _

"We didn't break-up though." I told her. "Who told you that?"

"Oh! Fabian told me that you two broke up. I don't know why he would, but he did."

"Oh. You must be mistaken. Fabian didn't break-up with me and he wouldn't lie about that." I said, getting annoyed.

"Well. That's what he told me." She shrugged. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but Fabian is dating Alice. They were in our room last night after lights out snogging."

What? No he's not. He's dating me. Not Alice. NOT ALICE! "No. He's not. He's dating me. Wait. What am I saying? We're engaged. Not even dating." I said. Joy shrugged again.

"Well. You got one thing right. You're not dating." Joy mumbled, hurrying off. What was that about? I guess I should probably forget about it. Joy is just trying to bother me. Well it's not going to work. Nope Nope Nope. Nope. I KNOW Fabian wouldn't do that. Or, I trust that Fabian wouldn't do that to me. Would he? I'm going to grab a taxi and head to the hospital, I need something to get my mind off of this and can't face Fabian right now. What if Joy was telling the truth?

Fabian's POV

I was out on a run with Mick, when Mara came by and took him with her to go see Patricia. So now I was left to run on my own.

"Hey! Fabian!" I heard a voice behind me. Oh Great. It was Scott. This guy from Joy, Alice and Rebecca's house. Honestly. He bothered me. I hear him and Joy are dating. But, Joy keeps trying to flirt with me. Oh well. It's probably just a rumor.

"Oh. Hey Scott." I said, stopping for him to catch up.

"So. Wanna stop over later or something? Nina's coming to hang out with James and I thought you might want to also. Play video games or something?" Scott said.

"Huh? Why would Nina want to hang out with James?" I questioned.

"Oh? You didn't know? Nina's dating James, ever since you two split last week." Scott said. _What? We split?_

"You must be confused. Nina and I are engaged, we didn't split. She wouldn't cheat on me anyway." I said.

Scott shrugged. "Well. After lights out, Nina came over and hung out. When I came into James and I's room, him and Nina were lying in bed snogging."

Nina would never EVER do that. I knew she wouldn't. I trust her. I guess Scott is just trying to spilt Nina and I to help Joy. I'm not going to let it bother me. Even though it sorta already is. I'll just forget about it. It's not worth upsetting Nina, since SHE DIDN'T DO IT. At least, I trust that she didn't do it. I'm just going to head home.

Nina's POV

After 20 minutes, the taxi pulled up to the hospital. I checked in and went to Patricia's room.

"Hey." I said, walking in to find Patricia lying on her bed, the girls laid in their cart beside her.

"Oh! Hey Nina." Patricia said, muting the television and sitting up.

"Where's Jerome?" I asked, noticing he wasn't there.

"Over there." Patricia laughed, pointing at a sleeping Jerome in a chair. I laughed.

"When do you come home? Is Carly safe to come home?" I asked. Patricia nodded.

"Carly has reached 5lbs and I can come home not tomorrow, but the next day." Patricia said. I nodded and just then Joy walked in.

"Hey Patricia!" Joy said, walking in and scooping Caitlin, who was sleeping, out of her cart. Patricia sighed as Carly started screaming.

"Seriously Joy? I just got them to sleep." Patricia said, annoyed.

"I got her." I said, walking over and picking up Carly.

"Thanks." Patricia said, rubbing her temples. "I've got a major headache from their crying." Patricia said. I nodded as Carlynn stopped crying and fell back asleep. I rocked her for a minute then replaced her back in her cart. Patricia glared at Joy and she kept rubbing Caitlin's hand and cheeks.

"No Joy. Don't!" Patricia screamed as Joy tossed Caitlin in the air. "Stop!" Patricia screamed, getting out of bed, which she wasn't ready to do.

"Patricia. Stop. I got her." I said as I ran over to Joy and gently grabbed Caitlin. I gently cradled her in my arms and rocked her, supporting her neck. She stopped crying and fell asleep as I laid her in her cart next to Carly.

"What was that for Nina?" Joy screamed.

"You shouldn't have thrown her like that Joy!" Patricia screamed.

"Why? My mom does it all the time with Stephanie!" Joy cried.

"Stephanie is 11 months old!" Patricia cried. "Caitlin is" She paused and looked at the clock. "22 hours old and can barely support her neck!"

Joy threw her hands in the air and walked out. Wow Joy. Ugh. I'm heading home. I said my goodbyes to Patricia and headed to a taxi. But there's one thing I can't get out of my head. Fabian. Is he cheating on me?

_**Oooh! I love all your reviews! Thank You! The next chapter will be in 2 days or 450 reviews! Thanks!**_


	43. Chapter 43

_**Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Ally babyy3 – Your email didn't show up. Try typing spaces in between every letter?**_

_**Dedicated to: Hailey && her story (House of Anubis: House of Memories) – Who is in the shower as I type this. (I'm at her house, btw.) It was her idea to dedicate this to her, so ya. **_

**Chapter 43**

(Nina's POV)

"Fabian?" I said as I knocked on the door to his room after getting home from the hospital.

"Nina? Come in." He replied. As I walked in, he had his guitar in front of him and his notebook in his lap.

"Can we talk?" I asked, he nodded and moved his guitar to the side, patting the spot next to him for me to sit down.

"I was thinking the same thing." He said. I nodded and sat down.

"Well. I'm just gonna spit this out. Listen. Joy came up to me earlier on my way home from school and told me that you were cheating on me and dating Alice. I completely trust you, like 100%. But, I just want to hear from you that you're not, just to calm my nerves." I said quickly.

"That little b****." Fabian mumbled. _What?_

"So it's true?" I said shakily, about ready to cry.

"No. No. No." He said, quickly, but smiling as he pulled me into a hug.

"Then what is it?" I asked shakily, pushing him away.

"Scott, you know, Joy's boyfriend, came over to me while I was running and told me that you were cheating on me and dating James!" Fabian explained.

"Ew! Never! That little…" I paused. "What you said!"

Fabian smiled and pecked my lips. "You know I love you and always will."

"I know. I'll always love you too." I smiled.

"Wanna go have a little chat with Joy and Scott?" Fabian suggested. I nodded, grabbing his hand and following him out the door over to Joy's house, which was right across the street. We rang the doorbell and an older women answered the door.

"Well hello there! Who are you here to see?" She asked, smiling. Must be the housemother.

"Is Joy and Scott here?" We asked. She nodded.

"JOY! SCOTT!" She hollered up the steps.

"What do you-" Joy stopped and ran back upstairs when she saw us.

"Oh. Hello there!" Scott said, only seeing Fabian. "Oh. Uh…" He ran back to his room.

"May we come in?" We asked. The lady nodded as we headed up to Joy's room and burst open her door.

Patricia's POV

"Patricia?" The nurse said. "The girls are at a fine weight to take home. Would you like to go home today?" The nurse asked.

"OH Yes Please!" I said. Yay! I finally get to go home.

The nurse laughed. "I'll go give Trudy a call." I nodded as Jerome sat on the edge of the bed and pecked my forehead.

"Excited to go home?" He asked.

"Oh Yea! I am so ready to be out of this sterilized prison!" I said. Jerome laughed as the nurse came in.

"Patricia. Jerome. I just called Trudy and she said she'll be here in 20 minutes."

We nodded. "Alright."

"We'll get the girls ready and let you know when Trudy's here." We nodded.

I sighed. "You know, I'm actually excited to bring the girls home." I said, Jerome nodded.

"Actually, Me too." He said. I smiled.

"What's the deal with school?" I asked.

"Well. You and I have 'Skype School' through Alfie's laptop for the next two or three weeks. Then, They'll be asleep for most of the day, so you and I will go to school and we'll come back at lunch to feed them." Jerome said, I nodded. It seems like a good plan. I changed into my black sweat pants and black tee shirt.

"Alright!" The nurse said carrying my little girls in, with Trudy following in a wheel chair. "Jerome? Can you help her into the wheel chair?" The nurse asked.

"What? I can walk!" I said. I wanted to walk.

"Patricia. You haven't walked anywhere except to the bathroom for the past three days and 6 weeks before that. If you fall, you'll injure yourself and these two babies." The nurse said, I sighed and reluctantly let Jerome help me into the wheel chair, the nurse was right and I wasn't going to do anything that could hurt my babies. Jerome wheeled me out to the car, both little darlings in my arms. They were precious. I handed Jerome Caitlin and I stood up and strapped Carlynn into her seat. Trudy took back the wheelchair and Jerome strapped in Caitlin. I sat between Cait and Carly's carseats and Jerome sat in the passenger seat.

"You okay?" Jerome asked, turning around. I nodded.

"Yea. Just still letting life catch up to me. It's all happened so fast. It doesn't seem like reality. Just a dream." I sighed, Jerome nodded.

"Me too." He paused. "But, we're parents." Those words rang in my ears. _Parents. Parents. _Oh Great.

"Jerome?" I said shakily. "What's going to happen if we, you know, break-up?" I said, hoarsely.

"Patricia?" He said. "That won't happen, but if it does, we'll figure out what's best for the girls. Alright?" I nodded. That seemed reassuring, right?

_**Like? Well, I love you all. Like love you. My reviewers rock. :) I'll give you AH-MAZ-IN peoples the next chapter at, um, 465 reviews, mmkayy? xxx **_


	44. Chapter 44

_**Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Dedicated to: My lovely reviewers. **_

**Chapter 44**

(Nina's POV)

Fabian and I stood at Joy's door, I gripped his hand.

"SCOTT!" Joy screamed, looking at us terrified. Eventually, Scott came up and we directed them both to sit on the bed.

"Joy Mercer. I knew you were low, but this low? REALLY?" I said, angerly. Joy rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I can do what I want." She said, blankly.

"No Joy, You actually can't. How could you be so oblivious to realize that we would have enough trust in each other to not find out." Fabian said. They rolled their eyes. Scott started playing on his phone and Joy was filing her nails. I looked at Fabian and he looked at me, we shrugged. "Don't even try anything Joy. We're watching you." Fabian said, stomping out and slamming the door behind us. We walked back to Anubis hand-in-hand to find Trudy's car just pulling up and the parking lot. Fabian and I slapped on smiled and went to see Patricia, Jerome and their new family.

"Patricia!" I said running up to her. She moved her arms from her stomach and hugged me. I went and hugged Jerome who kept his arms at his side. He had a car seat filled with a baby in each arm. I think they'll be 'okay' parents. Maybe.

Patricia's POV

Ah! Finally! Home Sweet Home! Uh, More like Boarding School, Sweet, Boarding School! Sounds less sweet, right? Oh well. It was like my home, and my babies home. Carlynn Jade and Caitlin Ava. Hey! Carlynn can be CJ. Hm. We'll think of nicknames. I bet Amber and Joy have already started thinking of nicknames. I lifted Carlynn out of her carrier, and Jerome picked up Cait. I followed Jerome up the stairs to the girls' room.

"Look sweetheart. This is your room." I heard Jerome say to Caitlin. I smiled. That was sweet.

I stroked Carlynn's cheek with my thumb and she yawned. "Are you sleepy baby girl?" I asked her, obviously not expecting an answer. She just looked at me with her big blue eyes. I just can't believe she was mine. She's so tiny. I smiled and laid her in her crib. Jerome noticed me putting Carly to bed, and did the same with Cait. We were trying to keep them on a sleeping schedule, sleeping and eating at the same time. I looked down at my baby girl as she closed her eyes. A tear escaped my eyes. She was beautiful. Jerome smiled and pulled me into his arms.

"They're beautiful. Aren't they?" He smiled, I nodded, laying my head on his chest. They were beautiful. They really were.

Nina's POV

_Call from Colin :)_

My phone buzzed. I smiled and answered it. Colin was my friend from back home.

"Hey!" I said, answering it.

"Hey Neens." He said, I laughed.

"So what's up?" I asked.

"Why does something have to be up? Why can't guys call their best friend-that's a girl on random occasions?" He asked, I could tell her was smiling.

"Well. Other guys can, but you, no, you can't." I said, laughing.

"You caught me. Something is up. I need your advice." He said.

"Okay… Wanna continue? I can't help if I don't know what it's about."

"It's about Willow." He said.

"What? Is she okay? What happened?" I asked, worried.

"No. She's fine, for now. But, her and Josh are like, really, really, super exclusive, according to her." Colin said. "But, the other day, I saw Josh and Tiffany like, making out at that restaurant down the street. What should I do?" Colin asked.

"Ugh! That little meanie!" I said. I can't believe Josh would cheat on her like this!

Colin laughed. "What do I do?"

"I say tell Josh that you know, maybe it was just a flash thing and he doesn't like Tiffany. Then, if he admits it or something, tell Willow." I said. I heard him nod.

"Thanks Nina. How's wedding planning going?" He asked.

"Pretty good. You're flying up, right?" I asked, he nodded. All of my U.S friends were flying up.

"Yep. Well, thanks again Nina. I gotta go. See ya." He said, hanging up. Just then, Fabian walked in.

"Hello my queen." Fabian said, kissing my hand.

"Queen?" I asked.

"Yep. Queen." He nodded. I smiled and shook my head.

"Okay, My King." I said, he made a face. "What's wrong with that?" I asked.

"Eh. Queen just works for you because your totally perfect, but King for me. No thanks." Fabian said. That was sweet. _He _was sweet.

**Sorry it was short! Thanks! I will update at 480 or in 3 days!**


	45. Chapter 45

_**Thanks for reviewing! And note: My family is coming in from out of state, so I may not update as planned. They are leaving on Monday. Thank You for understanding, my dear friends.**_

_**Dedicated to: allyouneedislove1797 – She could really use your prayers. Thank You.**_

_**NOTE: All ideas for the Skype chat, go straight to bookgirl39 and her chat room story!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything.**_

**Chapter 45**

Nina's POV

(March 25th, 4pm)

Fabian and I walked hand in hand back to Anubis after school. **(A/N – Just sayin' the boarding school they go to is from 4****th**** grade to the 4****th**** year of college…) **He squeezed my hand protectively.

"Are you excited?" He asked, randomly.

"Excited for…?" I prompted him to finish.

"You know, the wedding." He smiled. I smiled back.

"Sorry. Ya. I totally am." I said.

"What's wrong?" He asked. "You don't seem like yourself."

I sighed. "Just some things going on at home. That's all."

"You know you can tell me anything." Fabian said. Now that's one of the reasons I am in love with him.

"I know." I said, looking at him and smiling.

He laughed and smiled. I love that smile.

Fabian's POV

Oh. My. Gosh. She was, excuse me, IS beautiful, amazing, loving, trustworthy, fantastic and just, well, herself. That's why I love her. She's everything anyone could ever want. I'm just lucky to have her.

"F-F-F-Fabian…" Nina said, grabbing my arm worriedly and staring out into the field.

"Nina." I said, trying to calm her down. "I saw him. I saw Rufus." She breathed.

I squeezed her tight. "It'll be okay. Let's just get home."

She nodded. Nina was shaking when we arrived home and we went straight to my room. l knew one thing that might be able to calm her down. Music. I grabbed my guitar and played a few notes.

She gave me a slight smile and her shaking slowed down. She laid her head on my shoulder and I played some more. By the end of the first song, she was fine.

"Thanks Fabian." She smiled, kissing my lips. I kissed her back and put my guitar to the side as she wrapped her arms around my neck. I wrapped my arms around her waist and kissed her passionately. _Oh God. I love her. _Just then, Mick walks in, soccer ball in hand.

"Whoops. Uh. Sorry." He said, backing straight out of the room and shutting the door. We broke apart and burst out laughing. That's a reason why I love her. Her laugh. Her smile.

Nina's POV

I climbed into bed and flipped open my laptop. I looked over at Amber, who was doing the same. I signed on to Skype and changed my status to 'Online.' When my status changed, I saw that the entire house was online. I opened the chat group entitled 'Anubis House (:' and typed in the box.

_Nina M: Hey Fabian. Hello,…, others. _

_Fabian R: Hey Nin and others._

_Jerome C: So we're just others, huh?_

Just then, we heard a faint cry from down the hallway.

_Patricia W: Ur turn, Jerome._

We heard a loud sigh and a muffled trudge into the babies' room, soon the crying stopped.

_Alfie L: Haha Jerome._

_Jerome C: Shut it! & Trixie, it's ur turn now. She's H U N G R Y. _

_Patricia W: No need to spell it. I'm coming._

_Mara J: Wow. _

_Alfie L: Mara. R u getting any sleep? I'm not, Jerome keeps running in and out of the room all night._

_Mara J: Same Here! They should just sleep on the floor in there._

_Jerome C: No Mara, No we should not. That's not comfortable. ;/_

_Amber M: You guys have the weirdest conversations. _

_Fabian R: Agreed._

_Nina M: So true Amber. _

_Amber M: Nina! Get offline and give me the deets!_

_Nina M: What 'deets?'_

_Amber M: The 'Fabina' deets! _

_Nina M: Um. Okay? Bye Fabes. Love you._

_Fabian R: Good Luck Nin. Love you. G'night._

_**Amber M has signed off. **_

_**Nina M has signed off.**_

_**Fabian R has signed off.**_

"Okay!" Amber said, coming at sitting on the edge of my bed. "Any new things going on?"

I shrugged. "Not really, besides the fact that I'll be Nina Rutter in less than 2 months." **(A/N – Dress C is the chosen dress!)**

"Isn't it exciting?" Amber whispered. I smiled and nodded.

"Yea. It is."

"Do you have any hot single cousins or friends coming to the wedding?" Amber asked. I laughed.

"Oh! So this is what this is all about?" Amber nodded, smiling.

"Well, my best guy friend is hot, he's really tan with dark hair. His name's Colin." I said.

"Ooh! I wanna meet him!" Amber squealed.

"You have less than two months! We better get our beauty sleep!" I said, Amber nodded.

_**Like it? Next update: 500 reviews! Thanks!**_


	46. Chapter 46

_**ATTENTION! This story has only about 5-10 chapters left. Which means that the wedding should be in the next few chapters! Yay!**_

_**ALL READ: **__**At the end of the story, I will be giving awards. (Most dedicated reviewer, nicest reviewer, etc.) So, Get Ready!**_

_**Also, to the one reviewer who thinks I wasn't updating because of reviews – As I said before, I have family in town. I have been spending time with them. So, I didn't update because I couldn't. So, Ya. Just clearing things up.**_

_**I'm going to settle some quick questions…**_

_**1: I have decided NOT to give Fabina kids. That would just be too much. Like, waayyyy too much.**_

_**2: This story should have 52-ish chapters and an epilogue. (Most likely – don't kill me if it's different.)**_

_**3: No. There will not be a sequel. I have made my mind up on that. ALTHOUGH, I will start a new story with new couples (Jara, Mamber [Maybe], Fabina) and may have a few short one-shots along the way. The next story should start around 6/18 – 6/20-ish….**_

_**Dedicated to: The [awesome] troops in war. Thank You. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing.**_

**Chapter 46**

(March 31st , 6pm)

Nina's POV

Everyone here is so great! They are all cutting their vacation to only 3 weeks because of the wedding! Our last day of school is in a little over a month, but everyone is staying here until June 23rd. The wedding is June 20th. Everything is ready, everyone from home bought their tickets and Amber is stocking up on make-up to do it for the big day. I have my dress, which, may I add, is dazzling, my cake, the bride's maids dresses and the invitations sent out! It's going to be magical!

"Hey Nina?" Patricia said, knocking on my door. I opened it to find her and Jerome standing there, bags under their droopy eyes, looked to not have showered in days, hair a mess. They looked terrible. I guess that's what happens from no sleep for a little over a week.

"Yea?" I asked.

"The girls finally fell asleep. We are going to take a nap. Do you think you could get them if they wake-up?" Jerome asked tiredly, yawning occasionally.

I nodded. "Oh Sure! Totally!" I said. I've watched them before. They aren't that bad, but I'm not their full-time parents.

"Thank You so much." Patricia said. They both walked to her room. A few minutes later, I walked by on my way to the bathroom. Patricia was laying fast asleep on her bed and Jerome was sprawled out over the fluffy orange rug, snoring. I smiled and shut the door.

A few minutes after I returned from the bathroom, Fabian knocked on my door. I out down my book and opened the door.

"Hey. Wanna head into town?" He asked, sitting next to me on the edge of my bed.

"Sorry. Can't. I'm on baby duty for the next hour or so. Mommy and Daddy have passed out." I said. Fabian smiled.

"Well that's nice. I'll help. It'll give Mum and Dad some more time to rest." He said. I smiled and leaned on his shoulder, breathing in his manly scent.

"You smell good." I said, randomly.

He looked at me with this odd look on his face. "What's good smell like? Is good flowers and some type of Amber perfume, or is good, not smelling like dirt." He asked.

"It smells like Fabian. Not dirt, and not Amber's flowers." I said, smiling. He slightly chuckled.

"Well okay." He laughed, just then, a faint cry came from the girls' room. I ran in quietly and picked up, Cait, who was the crying one. I got their just in time. Carly didn't wake up yet. I rocked Cait and put her down. I love kids. I really hope to have a family later.

(April 1st, 5pm)

"You know, I'm sorta getting paranoid." I said to Fabian as we walked home. Jerome and Alfie's favorite day of the year is, and has always been, April Fool's Day. We all normally get hit hard that day and not one prank has been pulled.

Fabian chuckled. "Me too. I think Patricia and the babies will keep Jerome busy, and without Jerome, Alfie is hopeless. I'm sorry, but he is."

I sighed and shrugged. "Let's hope."

We finally got home to find the house silent. Way too silent.

"Hey Guys." Alfie said, strolling in, trying to act casual. "Hey, um, Nina? Can I see your wedding dress?" Alfie asked.

"Sur-" I started. "Wait. What'd you do to it? Alfie! I swear if you have moved this dress!" I screamed, stomping up the stairs, into my room. I whipped open my closet and one spot where my plastic-wrapped dress was hung, was empty.

"ALFIE LEWIS!" I screamed, stomping down the stairs. I returned to my place next to Fabian.

"What'd he do?" Fabian asked, gently.

"My dress is gone! He took it!" I screamed.

"Give it back." Fabian said calmly to Alfie.

Alfie sighed and groaned. "FINE! Spoil the fun!"

Alfie handed me back my dress and I replaced it in my closet.

I walked downstairs as Jerome and Patricia came in.

"No! Jerome! I don't! We should work together on the project!" Patricia screamed at Jerome.

"No!" Jerome yelled. He groaned and threw his hands in the air. "Just SHUT UP! You make no sense!" He yelled, stomping to his room. Patricia groaned and stomped to her room.

I looked at Fabian and shrugged. "Must be about that History project." Fabian nodded.

A few minutes later, the babies started wailing.

We all were gathered in the common room, except for Patricia and Jerome.

"GET THE BABIES!" Jerome yelled from his room to Patricia, who was in her room.

"NO! YOU!" She yelled back.

"PATRICIA! GET. THE. BABIES!" Jerome screamed.

"NO!" She shot back. We all looked at each other and sighed. Everyone was tired of this.

"I got 'em." I said, getting up and heading upstairs, Fabian following.

Patricia and Jerome were still yelling back and forth. "SHUT UP!" I screamed. "I WILL GET THEM!"

"Thank You!" They yelled back. I sighed, opening to the door to the babies' room.

I walked over to Caitlin's crib, and Fabian walked over to Carlynn's. We scooped both of them out of bed and brought them downstairs, returning our places on the couch with babies in our arms.

(April 1st, 7pm)

"I got a call from my parents today." Fabian said as we sat out back on the porch steps. He had his armed tucked around me and I held his hand in mine. I nodded. "My parent's think it's wrong not to have a honeymoon, so, my parents are forcing us to go down the beach for 2 weeks after the wedding. We'll leave after your Gran and all of your friends leave."

I nodded again. "Okay. Sounds fun." I laid my head on his shoulder. He kissed my forehead. Just then, we heard a click, saw a flash and turned to see a flash of pink dart into the house. Great. What on earth was Amber up to?

Amber's POV

I have so many pictures! I took them throughout the years. I'm working on a scrapbook for Nina and Fabian's wedding present. It's going to be fabulous! Nina will love it!

**Like it? The next update will be in 3 days or at 510 reviews! The wedding should be next chapter-ish. Maybe? Thank Ya'll.**


	47. Chapter 47

_**Wedding should be next chapter. **_

_**Dedicated to: Everyone (:**_

_**OH! And on Nickelodeon's website, they call it 'Fina' not 'Fabina' – It should totally be 'Fabina' though. Ya think?**_

**Chapter 47**

(June 14th, 10am)

Nina's POV

"Yay!" I said as Fabian, Trudy and I loaded into Trudy's car. We were headed to the airport to pick up Gran. Her flight gets here at noon!

I laid my head on Fabian's shoulder as we sat in the back seat, holding each other's hands in Trudy's car.

"Fabian?" I asked.

"Yea?" He responded.

"Why do you love me?" I asked quietly, with my head still on his shoulder.

He sighed. "I love you because you're you." He said.

"What is it _about_ me that you love?"

"Well. I love the fact that you won't stop until you get answer." He paused. "You're beautiful, amazing, smart, loving, nice and all around perfect. Do I need to continue?"

I looked at him and smiled, pecking his lips.

"Why do you love me?" He asked. Now I realize how hard it was to come up with an answer.

"Well. I love you because you're you. I love that you're smart, handsome, sweet, creative, musical, caring, loving and just amazing. Do I need to continue?"

He smiled at me and pecked my lips as I had done to him before. Just then, Trudy turned around to look at us while there was a red light.

"I'm sorry for being nosey, but you two are just too sweet." Trudy said. We laughed. "And before we left, Amber handed me her camera. She wants pictures." Fabian and I smiled, posing for the picture. After about 10 more minutes of driving, we arrived at the airport. Fabian grabbed my hand and we went to wait at the exit where Gran is meeting us. Fabian, Trudy and I waited for about 10 minutes then we saw Gran. I pulled Fabian's hand and ran over and engulfed her in a hug. She laughed as Fabian took her bags and loaded them in the car.

"Darling!" Gran said, smiling. "You look great!" I smiled.

"Right back at ya!" I said, Gran made a face.

I laughed. "Fabian!" Gran said, hugging my fiancé who was standing behind me.

"Ms. Martin. It's so great to see you." Fabian said, hugging her.

"No No! Please, call me Gran." Gran corrected.

Fabian laughed. Gosh. I love his laugh.

About an hour or so later, we arrived at Anubis. Gran moved her stuff into my room. Amber was going to sleep in Patricia and Mara's room while Gran was here. Gran slept for about an hour and then it was time for dinner. I woke her up and walked with her downstairs to join everyone at the table. I pulled up a chair next to me for Gran and I took my place at the head of the table, next to Fabian.

"Alfie. Jerome." I said sternly. "No, and I repeat, NO food fights. Are we clear?" I said. They nodded. I still didn't believe them, that's why I didn't allow Gran to shower just yet. "Okay." I sighed. "This is Gran." I paused. "Gran, this is Amber, Mara, Jerome, Mick, Patricia, Alfie and, well, you know Fabian." Gran nodded. Just then, a faint cry came from upstairs, then that cry doubled. We all looked at Patricia and Jerome, who ignored everything completely.

Patricia sighed. "Go get her Jerome." She said, somewhat annoyed.

"No. She's hungry. That's your job." He replied, calmly. Neither looked up from their food.

Patricia and Jerome sat in silence. We all stared at them.

Patricia groaned and stood up. "Good Fathering Job. Really." She said sarcastically, angrily stomping upstairs. We all sighed. Jerome quickly finished his food.

"I suppose I'll go help." He sighed, slowly heading upstairs. He all sighed.

"So I suppose those two are the parents?" Gran not-so-quietly whispered to me. Everyone looked at her and nodded. Dinner was finished pretty normally.

(June 22nd, 11pm)

We had all headed to bed an hour ago, I laid in Amber's bed, looking over at Gran in my bed. I sighed and picked up my phone.

_Fabes? U awake? I can't sleep._

_~Niinnnaaa._

_**Yea. Me 2. Want me to come up?**_

_**FR**_

_Nah. Amber will kill us. She has already started saying that we can't see each other until after the wedding. She's already gotten me half ready for tomorrow. _

_~Niinnnaaa._

_**Lol Amber. Why can't u sleep?**_

_**FR**_

_Just Nervous. Hbu?_

_~Niinnnaaa._

_**Same here. U still want to get married, right?**_

_**FR**_

_Yea! Totally! U just want it to be perfect. U kno? Do u still want to get married?_

_~Niinnnaaa._

_**Ya. Def. It will be fine. I'm Just worried. Afraid I won't be good enough for you.**_

_**FR**_

_? Good enough? You're better thn me!_

_~Niinnnaaa._

_**Um? Psh. Nah. Let's talk about something else. **_

_**FR**_

_Mmkayy. Actually. I think I can sleep now. See you tomorrow. I luvv uu._

_~Niinnnaaa._

_**Ok. Txt me if u need anything. Love you. **_

_**FR**_

I smiled, looking up from my phone. I knew Fabian and I were met to be. What on earth was I so worried about?

**Like it? THE WEDDING IS NEXT! The next update will be in 4 days or 535 reviews. Sorry, I need some time to write this important chapter! **


	48. Chapter 48

_**I updated early so you could have the WEDDING!**_

_**Dedicated to: Um. EVERYBUDY! :)**_

**Chapter 48**

(June 20th, 6am)

"Nina. Nina. Nina. Nina." Amber said, excitedly repeating my name and shaking me.

"Huh? What do you want Amber?" I asked tiredly.

"I ran you a bath. Go get in. Relax. It's filled with bubbles and I'll be in in a moment to wash your hair, do your face mask and stuff. Okay?" Amber said, quickly sitting me up and shoving a towel in my face. I shrugged. Actually, that sounded nice. I needed some relaxing. I was so nervous. Today, in about 7 hours, Willow's dad would walk me down the aisle. Willow, my friend from home, and I were really close. Her parents acted like my parents for most of my life. I got up, headed into the bathroom, undressed and slipped into the tub that was overflowing with thick, white bubbles. A few minutes later, Amber came in. The bubbles were covering my whole body, so you couldn't see anything except for my neck and head. Amber rinsed water over my head an gently massaged my scalp with shampoo.

"Amber." I said, taking a deep breath. "This feels so good."

Amber laughed. "I know. I plan to be a massage therapist when I grow up."

I smiled and closed my eyes, sinking farther into the tub. A few minutes later, Amber rinsed my hair of the shampoo, applied conditioner and grabbed a bowl full of thick green stuff. She used her fingers to smash the green stuff all over my face. She put cool cucumbers on my eyes and rinsed my hair.

"Ok. I'm going to do you toenails. Give me your feet." Amber said, sitting at the other end of the tub. I rested my feet on the edge. Amber quickly dried and covered my toenails in a silver nail polish, same as she did to my fingers last night. She used her hairdryer to dry my toenails and came over to deal with my face mask.

"This might feel weird." She said as she pulled off the face mask in one piece. She removed the cucumbers and began to brush my hair. She brushed and dried my hair.

"Okay. Dry off and meet me in our room. Okay?" Amber said, walking out of the bathroom. I nodded. She shut the door and I dried off and slipped on my robe. On my way across the hall, I ran into Fabian.

"What is Amber doing to you?" He laughed.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"A little after 9." He answered. My mouth dropped.

"She has had my in the tub for 3 hours. She did my hair, toes and facemask while I was in the tub." I said, Fabian laughed.

"NINA!" Amber screamed. "I told you not to see him!" She said, dragging me into her room. Before she took me, Fabian gave me a quick kiss.

"Good Luck." He laughed as Amber slammed the door. Amber shook her head and sighed.

"Stick this on. You don't put on your dress until we're at the church." Amber sighed, handing me my loose, black sweat pants and a plain black shirt. I slipped it on.

"Okay. Now. Sit down." Amber said, pointing to her make-up table. I sighed reluctantly and sat down.

"Nina!" Trudy called from downstairs. I got up and ran from Amber. I heard her sigh and follow me down.

Once I got down to the bottom of the steps, I squealed. Standing there were Mr and Mrs. Rutter and Chloe and Cole Rutter. My mother and father-in-law and My flower girl and ring bearer. I squealed and engulfed them in a hug.

"Alright! Chloe, do you wanna come upstairs with us girls? Amber's doing all of our make-up. And Cole, how about you go with Fabian and he'll get you ready? Is he right there?" I asked pointing towards who I thought was him.

"Yes?" Cole answered, sorta confused.

"We aren't allowed to look at each other. It's one of Amber's rules." Fabian explained for me. They laughed.

"Do you mind if Amber puts make-up on Chloe?" I asked Mrs. Rutter.

"Nope. I don't mind." She said, smiling. I took Chloe upstairs, Cole went with Fabian and Mr. and Mrs. Rutter sat in the common room.

"Hey!" I said, walking into my room to find Patricia, Mara, Amber and three bridesmaid dresses and a flower girl dress on Amber's bed.

"Hi Chloe!" The girls chorused.

"Nina. Sit and relax. We'll do your make-up in a minute." Amber instructed. I did as I was told. Amber quickly finished Chloe, Mara and Patricia's make-up. Amber started on me, loading make-up onto my face. After about a half hour, she began straightening my hair. Once she was finished straightening it, she curled it and smiled. "Done!" She squealed. I looked at my clock. _11am. _Patricia, Mara, Gran and Mrs. Rutter headed to the church early to check everything was in place. The wedding would start at 1pm, last for about a half hour and at 2, the reception would start. The reception would be in the grand ballroom of the fanciest hotel around, courtesy of Mr. and Mrs. Rutter. I grabbed my dress and headed downstairs. I met with Chloe, Cole, Mr. Rutter, Trudy, Jerome, Alfie, Mick and Fabian in the hallway.

"I wanna ride with Fabian in Trudy's car! Forget about Amber's rules. No one tell her though." I announced. Everyone laughed.

"Okay! It's Cole, Chloe and Mr. Rutter in Mr. Rutter's car, Alfie, Jerome and Mick in a taxi and Fabian, Nina and I in my car!" Trudy said, we nodded and headed out to the car. I slipped my dress in the trunk and stepped in, Fabian slipped in next to me, Trudy got in the front seat and we were headed to the church.

"Ready?" Fabian breathed when we got there. I nodded.

"You?" I asked. He nodded. We shared a quick kiss and went our separate ways to go get ready. Amber pulled me into a room and shoved my dress at me.

"Get dressed!" She ordered, walking out of the room. I opened the door when I was done and Patricia, Mara, Amber, Mrs. Rutter and Gran slipped in. **(A/N – Patricia's mom is watching Caitlin and Carlynn in the audience.)**

"Nina! You look gorgeous!" The agreed as I spinned in my dress. I let Amber place my veil on, and before I knew it, it was time for the ceremony to start. I slipped down my veil as the music started playing. Chloe and Cole walked up to the altar. Chloe placed flower petals as she walked and Cole handed Fabian the rings.

"You look beautiful Nina." Willow's dad said to me, kissing my cheek. I smiled.

"Thanks." I whispered. We linked arms and headed down the aisle. I wish my parents were here to see this. I really do. As I reached the front, Amber picked up my train, placing it behind me, and returned to her spot. I grabbed Fabian's hands as the priest spoke.

"We are gathered here today to join the hands of Fabian Rutter and Nina Martin." The priest started. I looked into Fabian's eyes and smiled, he returned. I knew I was in love with him from the day I met him. In our relationship, it was love at first sight. "If you object to the wedding of Fabian and Nina, speak now or forever hold you peace."

**(A/N – This is totally predicted…)**

Fabian's POV

"I Object!" A voice came from the audience. Oh. My. God. Nina looked stunned. I just froze. Finally, I looked to see had who on this earth had the nerve to object. Joy.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" I yelled. Turning to the audience and walking towards Joy. "Shut up and get over it, Joy Mercer." I whisper-yelled to Joy. I turned and quickly walked back up to Nina and the priest.

"It was only an angry ex. Please continue." I said. The priest nodded and continued.

"Do you, Fabian Rutter, take Nina Martin to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do." I whispered.

"Do you, Nina Martin, take Fabian Rutter to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?"

"I do." She whispered smiling at me. I placed the rings on our fingers.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" The priest said. With those words, I wrapped my arms around Nina and passionately kissed her. She kissed back. Too soon, we broke apart, smiling at each other.

"You know I love you." I said. Nina nodded, smiling.

"You know I love you too." She said, I nodded and smiled. Finally. We were married and she was mine to love forever. I couldn't have imagined life without her. I am in love with her.

**Like it? Next chapter is EVEN BETTER! I will update at 555 reviews or in 3 days! Thanks!**


	49. Chapter 49

_**Dedicated to: Um. EVERYBUDY! :) Again. :) **_

**Chapter 49**

Oh God. She's beautiful and, now, I can never lose her. I've been scared she would leave me ever since we started dating, but now, I can breathe. I love her and I KNOW she loves me. And now we're _married. _She looks like a princess, sitting next to me in Trudy's car in her dress. Her curled hair framed her beautiful, smiling face and welcoming eyes. Oh Gosh. I feel like I'm dreaming. I know she felt the same. Those balloons tied off the back of Trudy's car can't even begin to express our happiness. I gently cupped her hands and kissed her lips. She wrapped her arms around my neck and my arms moved to around her waist without leaving each other's lips. I kissed her passionately and she returned it, with just as much passion. I leaned her back so we were on top of each other, still making out. We tend to do that a lot, although, this time, we were in a tux and dress.

"I'm sorry to ruin it, I know you're married, but as your house mother, I must remind you, you're still in high school. So, please, please, get up." Trudy pleaded. He broke apart and smiled at each other. I sat up off of her and helped her up too. She grabbed her make-up bag and pulled out a brush. She ran the brush through her hair and smeared some more lipstick on. Why does she do that? She doesn't need that to be pretty. She's beautiful without any make-up, if I say so myself.

Finally, we pulled up to the hotel. I quickly got out and ran over to Nina's door. I held open her door and she took my hand, and held up her dress with the other. I smiled.

"These heels are killing me!" She exclaimed, looking down at her 6" high heels.

"Come 'ere." I said, grabbing her and carrying her bridal style inside. She giggled. I put her down once we got inside.

"Mr. & Mrs. Rutter?" The hotel manager asked. Nina giggled and we nodded. I guess being 'Mrs. Rutter' made her happy?

As we walked into the ballroom and saw the cake, I heard Nina gasp.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's so pretty!" she squealed. "I love it!" I laughed.

"You should like Amber." I said, chuckling.

Nina looked at me and gave me a slight smile. "I can be like Amber if I wanna on my wedding day."

I nodded. "Yes, My Queen." She laughed.

Soon, guests started arriving by the bundles and when Nina and I were back from the bathroom, the ballroom was filled. We decided to be good hosts and go and say hello to our guests. Since Nina _is the queen, _we went to see her friends first.

"Nina!" Willow squealed when she saw her.

"Willow!" Nina squealed, hugging her.

They laughed. "Fabian!" Willow squealed, hugging me. I returned her hug. "Congrats you two!"

We thanked her and smiled, heading over to Colin.

"Nina!" She said, spinning her around. "You look amazing!"

"I missed you so much!" She said, hugging him. When she released him, he shook my hand.

"Congrats man." He said.

I nodded. "Thanks."

"Colin! You're single, at the moment? Right?" Nina asked. Oh Great. Colin nodded suspiciously. "Okay. Well, my Best British Friend want's to meet you. I'll go get her." Nina said, going to find Amber. Colin looked at me.

"Should I be scared?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yes, actually, Amber's a full out blonde princess. If she won't leave you alone, hand her something sparkly then run away." I said, Colin laughed.

"Actually, Amber has already started talking to someone." Nina said coming back, Colin breathed a sigh of relief. I chuckled.

"Guys?" Colin started. "Who's that?" He asked, pointing towards my sister, Grace.

"That's my sister." I answer.

He looked at me. "Dude. She's really hot. I'm gonna go talked to her." He said. I gave him a look that read _don't hurt her. _"I got it. I got it." He said, putting his hands up and backing towards her. Nina and I chuckled and walked over to Amber, who was talking to my cousin.

"Amber?" I asked. She looked at me.

"Hi Fabian!" She greeted.

"Hi Amber. Hi Andrew." I greeted.

"You're cousin is very nice!" Amber squealed. "And, in case you haven't noticed, he's, like, super hot too." I laughed. Wow Amber.

**Sorry it was short! The next chap will be longer! Next chap will be at 570 reviews or in 3 days!**


	50. Chapter 50

_**Sorry I'm late! This is the last chapter.**_

**_I have started a story on Fiction Press! It's called 'Just Me, Claire.' and my username is laxgoalie729!_**

_**Dedicated to: Um. EVERYBUDY! :) Again. :)**_

**Chapter 50**

Nina's POV

I looked around at everyone. Everyone was happy, including Fabian and I. I love my new name. _Nina Rutter. _It's just beautiful. I love my new life and NOTHING will change that.

**(A/N: Sorry, I skipped the rest of the reception. I had no ideas on that but tons of ideas for the honeymoon.)**

Before I knew it, it was time for my friends to leave. I kissed my family and friends good-bye and grabbed my all ready packed bags, about to leave. Fabian and I had gotten a plane, so instead of a 5 hour taxi ride, we have a 1 hour flight. First Class.

"Nina! Fabian! I'll miss you two! Call me everyday!" Amber cried. I nodded. It was only a week though.

"And remember. You don't want to end up like those two." Alfie said, pointing to Jerome and Patricia, passed out on the couch.

We laughed. "Got it." I said.

We hugged everyone good-bye and headed to the airport. Once we arrived, we got through security and hopped on the plane. We had one hour until we were there.

"Fabian?" I said, 5 minutes into the plane ride. He looked at me. "Wanna play a game?"

He nodded. "Sure. What game?"

"10 questions." I said, pausing. "You write 10 questions in your notebook for me, and I'll write 10 for you, then we trade and answer honestly." I said, he nodded.

"Got it." He said, grabbing his notebook and a pen. After 10 minutes, we traded notebooks.

I looked at Fabian's questions.

_If you could go anywhere, where would you go?_

I'd probably go to Australia. That'd be fun. (:

_Favorite Food?_

Easy. Lasagna.

_Favorite Item?_

My pearl necklace that was my Nana's.

_At what age do you want to have a family?_

Wow. Now they get more interesting. Maybe late 20's?

_When's the next time we can do 'it?'_

Idk. Soon, though. (:

_Best Friend? (Not me or Amber…)_

Hm. I'd probably say Colin or Willow.

_Where do you want to live?_

Specify, Please.

_Dream Job?_

I don't know anymore. Maybe something to do with Egyptian stuff. :)

_Favorite thing about me?_

I have a lot of favorites. (;

_Wanna go have sex in the bathroom?_

? Really Fabian?

I filled out my answers and waited for him to finish.

Fabian's POV

I looked down at Nina's questions.

_Favorite color?_

Easy. Blue.

_Favorite Place?_

Uh. The beach?

_Scariest thing you've ever seen?_

Grandma and Grandpa in the hot tub. Ew.

_Do you like kids?_

Sure?

_When do you want to have kids?_

Maybe 24-25ish? Whenever you want.

_Are you glad we're married?_

Hell Yes, Nina. Hell Yes.

_What one word could you use to describe me?_

. (You asked for one word. That is what I call one word.)

_Mood right now?_

Crazy in Love. (;

_Thoughts right now?_

I asked a different set of questions than my wife…

_Do you love me?_

Refer to question 6. "Hell Yes, Nina. Hell Yes."

I handed her back her paper and took a look at her answers.

I looked over at Nina as she read my answers. She smiled and giggled. I leaned over and kissed her. I think I caught her off guard because she jumped, but it didn't seem like she cared.

Finally, the plane landed and we boarded the taxi.

Nina's POV

Finally, we arrived at the beach house. I dropped my bags and ran out on to the cool sand right before the sun set. I giggled and started running.

"Race you!" I hollered back to Fabian.

"No far!" He playfully hollered back. He caught up to me right as we neared the water. He wrapped his arms around my waist causing us both to tumble to the ground. I giggled but he quieted me by kissing me. He kissed my passionately and I returned. Soon, we were making out. After a few minutes we broke apart and smiled at each other.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you more." He returned. I smiled as he helped me up. I'm so glad to have a guy like him. I'm so glad to have a life like this. It's Just Perfect.

* * *

_**So, that's where our story ends. I think the ending was bad, but you get an epilogue. Awards and Credits are coming soon after the epilogue! The epilogue will be posted when it's finished! **_


	51. Author's Note! I love you guys!

Hey Guys! It's been a good 7 months since I've posted here! School is nuts, as usual. If you haven't seen my profile, I will not be doing the awards! So, So Sorry!

But, I've come here to ask something of my once loyal readers! I have a fiction press account that really, really, REALLY needs some love. You think you all could read/favorite some of my stories on there? That'd be awesome! I'm on break, so if I get some readers for my fiction press stories, I'll be updating for the next week!

Thank you all for everything you all do for me!

Happy Holidays!

~Hannah (:

My fictionpress: {INSERT "FICTIONPRESS" HERE}.com/u/776010/

My username is justswim729


End file.
